Recueil d'OS
by Myschka
Summary: Comme son nom l'indique. Tous pairings, tous ratings, hétéro, yaoi et yuri...mais surtout yaoi, quand même, après tout c'est moi qui écris... OS 4 : Et peut être...
1. Songe d'une nuit d'été

**Recueil d'OS**

**Résumé** Songe d'une nuit d'été. Rencontre nocturne au Terrier entre Harry et Luna à la lumière des étoiles.

**Couple :** Harry/Luna, avec allusions à Harry/Draco

**Rating** PG-13 ou R pour cette histoire (enfin, T ou M), je ne suis pas sûre.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sauf l'histoire, est-il utile de le rappeler ?

**Avertissement** Légers spoilers du tome 6, puisque ça se passe juste après.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Bonjour à tous ! Je posterai ici mes one-shot, tous les textes trop courts pour en faire de véritables histoires, mais que j'ai envie de vous faire partager. On commence par une grande première, ma première fic hétéro (il faut bien commencer un jour, même si je ne sais pas si j'en ferai une habitude…non, à vrai dire, je n'en ferai définitivement pas une habitude, mais sait-on jamais, je pourrais recommencer) ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce texte, sans doute est-il un peu trop mièvre (sûrement, même)…Et puis, c'est très court, mais je n'avais pas envie de développer. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

**Songe d'une nuit d'été :**

o0O0o

« Alors, c'est vrai…tu vas partir. »

Harry ne sursauta pas en entendant la voix rêveuse de Luna. Il ne leva même pas les yeux, ni ne tourna la tête, lorsque l'évanescente jeune fille s'allongea à ses côtés dans l'herbe haute et sèche du jardin des Weasley. Il se contenta d'étirer ses lèvres en un mince sourire désabusé et continua de fixer la voûte céleste qui s'étendait à l'infini au-dessus de lui.

Il ignorait quelle heure il était, probablement très tard dans la nuit. A l'intérieur du Terrier, Ron et Hermione devaient sans doute se retourner chacun dans leur lit en rêvant l'un à l'autre, Ginny pleurait peut-être dans son sommeil en pensant à son histoire d'amour gâchée par la guerre, et Neville devait sans doute faire des cauchemars.

Celui que l'on appelait l'Elu soupira faiblement. Il les aimait tellement, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et une rage sourde montait en lui à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait. Que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient en danger, encore plus que n'importe qui dans le monde magique. Que c'était à cause de Voldemort qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir une adolescence normale. Que c'était par amour pour Harry qu'ils acceptaient de risquer leur vie chaque jour.

A présent Harry était majeur. Le jour de ses 17 ans, il avait quitté pour toujours la maison des Dursley. La protection du sang de sa mère avait disparu, il leur avait donc dit adieu sans le moindre regret. Il avait déménagé ses maigres affaires au 12 square Grimmault, puis il était venu rejoindre Ron et Hermione au Terrier. Il y avait retrouvé Neville et Luna qui avaient décidé de le suivre, eux aussi. Et Ginny, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux blessés mais qui gardait la tête haute. Harry savait qu'elle voudrait le suivre, elle aussi, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire pour la convaincre de rester en-dehors de tout cela. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il la protège. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu.

Il ne l'acceptait pas. Il refusait que ses amis viennent avec lui et l'accompagnent dans sa quête, il refusait qu'ils s'exposent à plus de risques qu'ils n'en couraient déjà. L'amour qu'ils lui portaient était sa force, mais celui qu'il éprouvait pour eux était la pire de leurs faiblesses. Alors, au bout d'une semaine au Terrier en leur compagnie, Harry avait pris sa décision. Cette nuit, juste avant l'aube, avant que quiconque soit réveillé, il allait partir. Seul.

Et Luna avait deviné. Luna avait deviné et elle se tenait là, allongée près de lui, ses longs cheveux blonds se mêlant aux herbes folles, sa main reposant légèrement sur le bras de Harry, et ses yeux tournés vers le ciel. Harry se demanda si elle avait deviné autre chose. Harry se demanda si elle allait essayer de l'empêcher de partir sans eux. Harry se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il plongeait son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus.

« Tu n'essayeras pas de le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luna devinait trop de choses pour son propre bien. La jeune fille le regardait à présent, Harry le savait, mais il ne tourna pas la tête. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite.

« Non, Luna, » chuchota-t-il doucement. « Je n'essaierai pas. Pas avant d'avoir accompli ce que je me suis promis de faire. Voldemort est plus important que lui ou Snape.. »

« Que feras-tu si tu croises son chemin ? » demanda Luna, ses doigts jouant lentement sur le bras nu de son ami, lui arrachant d'imperceptibles frissons.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit honnêtement Harry. « Je suppose que je devrai le tuer, ou au moins l'arrêter. »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry tourna son regard vers Luna et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Sur ses lèvres roses flottait un sourire mystérieux, tandis que son visage arborait cette même expression absente que le jeune homme lui avait toujours connue.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » murmura-t-il.

Ou plutôt, qu'en savait-elle ? Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Gravés dans sa chair, les mots crachés au vent, l'hésitation, les supplications, le désespoir, oui ce désespoir insondable, cette lumière verte…et la chute, terrible, terrifiante et inéluctable. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier, mais il ne savait pas s'il fallait pardonner. En réalité, il ne savait pas s'il n'avait déjà pas pardonné. Alors comment Luna pourrait-elle savoir ?

« Les étoiles me parlent de toi, tu sais, » répondit-elle. « Elle murmurent tellement de choses à qui sait les écouter…tu devrais tendre l'oreille et essayer de temps en temps. »

Harry sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il savait que pour lui les étoiles resteraient muettes et que seule la jeune fille blonde pouvait les comprendre. Il aimait ce don chez elle, et cette douce folie qui semblait l'habiter en permanence. Parfois, il aurait aimé être plus proche d'elle. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne regardait jamais sa cicatrice – même Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'y jeter des regards inquiets, mais pas elle. Luna ne regardait jamais que ses yeux…et elle semblait y voir tellement de choses. Contrairement aux autres, il n'était pas gêné par sa folie, contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas peur d'elle, ni des choses qu'elle disait. Il était sans doute le seul, mais la présence de la jeune fille l'apaisait. Il aimait se noyer dans le bleu flou de ses yeux. Ce bleu si pâle.

Sans doute était-ce à cause de cela, ou peut-être était-ce à cause de cette nuit au bout de laquelle tout allait changer. Ou peut-être était-ce encore autre chose, mais quand elle se rapprocha de lui et qu'elle posa ses lèvres tièdes sur les siennes un peu trop sèches, il ne la repoussa pas. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux après ce contact trop bref, aussi éphémère et léger que le vol d'un papillon, il songea que les prunelles de la jeune fille n'avaient jamais été aussi brillantes qu'en cet instant.

« Tes yeux sont gris à la lumière de la lune, » chuchota-t-il, un peu surpris. Comme les siens, pensa-t-il brièvement.

« Oui, » répondit-elle. « Comme lui. »

Et elle posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais cette fois-ci, Harry la repoussa très doucement, avec toute la gentillesse et la tendresse dont il était capable.

« Luna, » soupira-t-il. « Je ne peux pas faire ça… »

« Je ne te demande rien, » sourit Luna. « Je sais que ton cœur est à quelqu'un d'autre. Et j'espère que lorsque tout sera fini, vous pourrez vous retrouver. Mais ce soir, » poursuivit-elle d'une voix douce et un peu suppliante, « ce soir, il n'y a que nous deux et je veux garder une jolie image de toi avant que tu partes. Je voudrais que tu m'offres ce que tu as offert à Ginny, juste pendant quelques heures. Juste pour cette nuit. »

Silence. Mais Luna ne répondrait pas à ses questions muettes. Hésitation. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il ne les reverrait peut-être jamais plus une fois qu'il les aurait quittés. Scrupules. Mais Ginny et lui n'étaient plus ensemble, et elle méritait de trouver quelqu'un qui la rendrait heureuse. Doute. Mais Luna ne lui aurait jamais demandé cela si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait une suite. Curiosité. Ses cheveux était-ils aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air ?

(Comme ses cheveux que tout le monde rêvait de toucher)

Désir. Ses yeux s'assombriraient-t-ils et prendraient-ils la couleur de l'acier lorsqu'il la ferait sienne ?

(Comme ses yeux sous l'effet de la colère)

Juste en tant qu'amis. Il se souvenait lui avoir dit cette phrase quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait souri et avait acquiescé. Oui, juste en tant qu'amis.

Alors quand elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois et qu'elle l'embrassa encore, il se laissa faire. Et quand il la prit dans ses bras, il se dit que ce n'était pas grave, que ce n'était qu'une fois dont seul le ciel nocturne serait témoin. Qu'ils étaient juste deux enfants perdus qui avaient besoin d'un peu de chaleur. Que Luna n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Que personne ne saurait jamais. Que Luna ne dirait rien. Qu'elle garderait ce secret pour elle. Qu'il pourrait conserver ce souvenir comme une autre preuve d'amour, une autre raison de se battre.

Et quand il s'enfonça entre les chairs douces et chaudes, il ferma les yeux et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Parce qu'il avait besoin avant de partir de sentir la chaleur du corps de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle l'avait compris. Quand il bougea entre ses cuisses et qu'elle haleta doucement, il arrêta de penser que c'était elle qu'il embrassait, que c'était Luna qu'il caressait. Quand elle se tordit sous lui et qu'elle se mit à gémir, il oublia que c'était Luna qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Et quand il finit par jouir, profondément enfoui en elle, quelques secondes après sa jouissance à elle, parce qu'elle lui avait demandé, il se demanda si finalement elle n'avait pas fait ça plus pour lui que pour elle. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas elle qui lui faisait ce cadeau qu'elle avait réclamé plus tôt. Et il se sentit un peu honteux d'avoir imaginé que c'était quelqu'un d'autre entre ses bras. Et profondément reconnaissant envers la jeune fille, même s'il ne savait pas très bien pour quoi exactement. Pour tellement de choses, qu'il ne savait plus.

Et puis ce fut le moment où le ciel pâlit et où les étoiles commencèrent lentement à s'effacer. Pas encore l'aube, l'instant juste avant, l'heure où la nuit devient plus froide et où l'herbe se pare de rosée. Ce fut le moment où la lune descendit à l'horizon, et alors Harry se leva après un dernier baiser sur une joue pâle et partit sans un regard en arrière pour le Terrier et ses habitants, sans regarder une dernière fois la fille éthérée qui frissonnait au milieu du jardin.

Luna resserra les pans épars de sa robe autour d'elle et sourit en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Elle sourit encore en écoutant les murmures des étoiles qui lui chuchotaient leurs secrets. Un jour, Harry reviendrait elle lui offrirait son ultime cadeau, à lui et à la personne qui lui était destinée. Ce n'était pas Ginny, même si Harry s'y refusait pour l'instant. Le jour viendrait où il l'accepterait. A ce moment-là elle pourrait lui donner. La preuve de l'amour que tous avaient pour lui.

Et elle pourrait enfin rejoindre les étoiles.

o0O0o

_Hum. Voilà. _

_(oui, je sais, c'est niais)_

_**(espace publicitaire : allez voir mon blog www. 20six. fr/ Myschka. Vous y trouverez toutes mes fics, des infos concernant mes avances dans l'écriture de celles-ci, des bonus, et tout un tas d'autres trucs)**_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même._

_(oui, je sais, je rêve en couleur)_

_Quoi qu'il en soir, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et dites-moi si ça vaut le coup que je continue d'écrire des one-shot ou si je ferais mieux de me contenter de mes fics habituelles…et pour cela, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime ! _


	2. Crime et châtiment

**Recueil d'OS**

**Résumé** Le jour où Cedric est mort, sa dernière pensée fut qu'il avait été bien puni…

**Couple :** Cedric/Harry **suggéré**.

**Rating** R, définitivement, pour langage et thèmes choquants, voire limite malsains.

**Disclaimer** : Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre que JKR ait eu cette idée en tête quand elle a créé le personnage de Cedric…

**Avertissement** Underage, à savoir que Harry a 14 ans, allusion à des relations homosexuelles masculines, ceux que ça dérange ou que ça n'intéresse pas, merci de quitter cette page au plus vite. Et Cedric a vraiment une psychologie, euh…très tordue. Je me demande même où j'ai bien pu aller chercher tout ça…

**Note de l'auteuze :** _On continue la série, avec une petite fic un peu plus longue, mais euh…disons, nettement moins guimauve. Ou comment le si populaire Cedric Diggory cache sous des dehors irréprochables un bien lourd secret…Juste une précision, à **aucun moment** vous ne verrez de relation sexuelle entre Harry et Cedric autrement que **fantasmée**, je préfère prévenir avant de voir me tomber dessus des reviews incendiaires sur le fait d'impliquer un garçon si jeune dans un slash. Oh, et, j'ai écrit cette fic en me basant uniquement sur mes souvenirs du livre et du film, aussi pardonnez-moi si je fais quelques erreurs dans la chronologie. Bonne lecture !_

**RARs :**

J'en profite pour poster ici les réponses aux reviews non signées pour « Songe d'une nuit d'été…J'avais déjà répondu sur mon ancien blog, mais la note a été effacée après la fameuse migration-suicide de 20six…

**Angelina Delacour : **je suis heureuse que ce petit Harry/Luna t'ait plu ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce qui suit, et en tout cas merci beaucoup !

**Caro :** merci beaucoup ! Eh bien, comme tu vois, je continue les OS, même si celui qui vient n'est définitivement pas du même genre…

**Juju :** merci pour tes encouragements ! Comme tu vois, je continue, et j'espère que cet OS te plaira…

o0O0o

**Crime et châtiment :**

o0O0o

Le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de toutes les personnes qui rencontraient pour la première fois Cedric Diggory était « perfection ».

Cedric Diggory était parfait. Ou plutôt, il était l'incarnation vivante de la perfection faite adolescent.

D'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, toujours serviable, accomplissant ses devoirs avec une bonne volonté étonnante pour un garçon de son âge, aimant et respectueux envers ses aînés, il était sans doute le fils que n'importe quelle mère aurait aimé avoir. Et d'ailleurs sa mère rayonnait de fierté lorsqu'il marchait à ses côtés, portant entre ses bras forts les paquets qu'elle ne lui avait même pas demandé de prendre pour la soulager.

Toujours de bonne humeur, toujours partant pour aider dans les travaux domestiques ou pour une journée de pêche, toujours disponible pour une partie d'échecs, ne rechignant jamais à une discussion sur n'importe quel sujet, il était sûrement le fils que n'importe quel père aurait aimé avoir. Et d'ailleurs son père se rengorgeait toujours de fierté lorsqu'il le présentait à ses amis du Ministère et que Cedric leur serrait la main avec assurance, d'une poigne virile sans être brusque, avec un sourire aimable sans être obséquieux.

D'un sérieux admirable, d'une ténacité à l'effort sans égale, avec un sens des responsabilités irréprochable, d'une intelligence brillante sans être ostentatoire, il était probablement l'étudiant que n'importe quel professeur aurait aimé avoir. D'ailleurs le professeur Sprout n'en croyait pas sa chance lorsqu'elle se disait que Cedric, fleuron de Hogwarts, était aussi celui de la Maison dont elle était la directrice, la discrète et amicale Maison Hufflepuff.

Sportif, d'une remarquable agilité et d'une prestance inégalable sur son balai, doté d'un sens tactique hors du commun et d'un don indubitable pour le Quidditch, il était assurément l'attrapeur que n'importe quel entraîneur de Quidditch aurait aimé avoir dans son équipe. D'ailleurs, ses coéquipiers se vantaient encore du jour béni où, l'année passée, les Hufflepuff avaient réussi à battre les Gryffindor et le célèbre Harry Potter, grâce à lui.

Respectueux de la gente féminine, d'une galanterie inhabituelle et d'une conversation délicieuse, il était probablement le petit ami que n'importe quelle adolescente aurait rêvé d'avoir à son bras. D'ailleurs, toutes les jeunes filles de Hogwarts ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se retourner sur son passage, d'admirer sa haute silhouette élancée et athlétique, ses épaules larges et rassurantes, ses merveilleux yeux gris et son beau visage dépourvu de défauts. Et de soupirer en espérant un jour attirer l'attention de ce garçon qui, au contraire de ses camarades du même âge pas encore finis et beaucoup moins matures, laissait déjà voir quel genre d'homme il serait dans le futur.

D'une autorité discrète mais néanmoins présente, d'une loyauté extraordinaire si spécifique de sa Maison, d'un humour sans malice et sans méchanceté aucunes, d'un charisme naturel sans être pour autant poseur et arrogant, il était le meilleur copain que n'importe quel garçon de son âge aurait rêvé d'avoir. D'ailleurs, tous ses amis se félicitaient d'avoir réussi à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, qu'il accordait par ailleurs généreusement à tout le monde, avec ce sourire éclatant qui le caractérisait.

Oui, « perfection » était le mot qui venait immédiatement à l'esprit des gens qui rencontraient pour la première fois Cedric Diggory. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les gens le connaissaient mieux, tout un tas d'autres superlatifs – toujours aussi élogieux – venaient s'ajouter à la liste. Il fallait aussi reconnaître que Cedric, loin de s'en plaindre, faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir mon conforter ses contemporains dans leur opinion. Car le seul défaut – minime, et bien pardonnable chez un garçon si jeune – que l'on pouvait concéder à Cedric était une très légère et presque imperceptible tendance à l'autosatisfaction. Oh, vraiment très minime, car bien vite, sa modestie naturelle et son perfectionnisme le rappelaient à l'ordre.

Cedric Diggory pouvait donc, sans se vanter et sans partir dans des extrapolations délirantes, prétendre à un avenir radieux après sa sortie de l'école et l'obtention, inéluctablement brillante, de son diplôme de sorcellerie. Et il en prenait bien le chemin puisque, tout naturellement devrait-on dire, ce fut son nom qui sortit de la légendaire Coupe de Feu pour le désigner comme le champion qui représenterait Hogwarts lors du très prestigieux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et comme à son habitude, il avait pris cet honneur avec naturel et simplicité, et surtout, une certaine joie de se voir reconnu à sa juste valeur.

Jusqu'à ce que le nom de Harry Potter ne sorte lui aussi de la Coupe, bouleversant ainsi l'ordre naturel des choses et la vie jusque là parfaite et sans anicroches de Cedric.

D'aucuns auraient pu croire que se voir mis en compétition avec ce petit garçon ébouriffé, qui avait visiblement usurpé sa place dans le Tournoi, aurait vexé Cedric, à l'instar des deux autres Champions et du reste de l'école. D'autres auraient pu penser que le jeune homme se serait moqué de la prétention de ce gamin trop petit pour son âge à vouloir se mesurer avec lui et partager une place que le gosse ne méritait pas. Certains auraient même imaginé que Cedric craindrait une rivalité avec un Garçon qui avait Survécu en mal de célébrité. Oui, les gens auraient pu penser beaucoup de choses au sujet de ce scandale et de la façon dont Cedric y réagirait.

Il n'en fut rien. Bien sûr, Cedric se montra surpris et poliment inquiet du fait qu'un enfant si jeune puisse finalement participer à une épreuve si dangereuse. Bien sûr, il restait persuadé que Harry n'avait pas sa place dans le Tournoi, et que lui seul était le véritable Champion de Hogwarts – après tout, comment un gamin pouvait-il se montrer à la hauteur ? Mais à aucun moment, il ne hurla avec les loups, ni ne dénigra Harry Potter, pourtant devenu la cible de l'hostilité et des quolibets de tous ses camarades. Mais somme toute, cela ne surprit personne. Après tout, Cedric était foncièrement dépourvu de méchanceté. Le jeune homme sembla donc vite se désintéresser de l'affaire, pour mieux se concentrer sur les futures épreuves du Tournoi.

Du moins, c'était la version officielle et connue de tous.

o0O0o

Car bien entendu, il faudrait être vraiment naïf, ou tout au moins volontairement aveugle, pour s'imaginer que l'image idyllique qu'offrait Cedric aux regards ravis de ses admirateurs correspondait en tout points à la réalité. Et aveugle, le monde magique l'était, sans aucun doute. Les masses populaires et les esprits influençables avaient de tous temps eu besoin de héros, et Cedric avait véritablement ce qu'on appelait vulgairement « la gueule de l'emploi ». On s'était donc empressé de lui faire enfiler l'habit de lumière du garçon de rêve, et Cedric l'avait revêtu avec complaisance, trop heureux de la promotion. Encore une fois, on pouvait dire qu'il endossait le rôle à la perfection.

La réalité était tout autre.

Oh, bien sûr, tout n'était pas que mensonge. Cedric était vraiment beau. Cedric était vraiment gentil, aimable, serviable, amical et intelligent. Cedric était tout cela, et bien plus encore. Mais il n'était pas parfait. En réalité, il était bien plus éloigné de la perfection que bien des gens autour de lui, et encore plus éloigné de l'image que ces mêmes personnes avaient de lui. Et parfois, lorsqu'il s'observait dans la glace avec circonspection, le jeune homme se demandait, avec un amusement cynique et amer, comment les gens pouvaient se laisser berner aussi facilement.

Car Cedric avait de nombreux secrets, des secrets très bien gardés car connus de lui seul.

Le premier secret du jeune homme, le plus lourd, car il englobait tous les autres, était qu'en réalité, Cedric n'était qu'un imposteur. Si sa beauté et son intelligence n'étaient dues qu'à une heureuse combinaison génétique héritée de parents généreusement dotés par la nature, et lui appartenaient donc réellement, tout le reste n'était que le produit d'un long travail sur lui-même, de remarquables qualités d'acteur, et d'un don certain pour le mensonge. Un don hors du commun, aurait-on pu dire, car cette personnalité factice était devenue une seconde nature au point que Cedric lui-même finissait parfois par y croire.

o0O0o

Cedric était dans sa prime jeunesse un petit garçon intelligent, il avait donc très vite compris que l'on obtenait bien plus de jouets et de compliments par la douceur et la gentillesse que par des caprices. Il s'était donc employé à réfréner ses instincts – instincts que partageaient tous les enfants du monde, mais cela, il l'ignorait encore – afin de se faire adorer de ses parents. Ne nous y trompons pas, le petit Cedric aimait réellement son père et sa mère, et il adorait leur faire plaisir. Rien ne pouvait le mettre plus en joie que de voir un sourire éclairer leur visage. Mais il savait également qu'il était un mauvais petit garçon, car au fond de lui, il connaissait sa véritable nature. Il savait qu'il n'était pas naturellement aimable et gentil, qu'il devait se forcer à l'être, et il savait que son papa et sa maman l'aimeraient beaucoup moins s'il se montrait sous son véritable jour.

Cedric passa donc toute son enfance à s'efforcer d'adopter un comportement exemplaire envers ses parents. Après tout, il leur devait bien ça, et puis maman aurait été si triste s'il n'avait pas été sage, et papa aurait été si déçu de s'apercevoir qu'en réalité, son fils n'était pas l'enfant parfait qu'il imaginait. Déjà, et insensiblement, le piège du mensonge se refermait sur lui, et la pression des exigences parentales pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. A cela s'ajouta bien vite le poids de la culpabilité de ne pas être comme ses parents auraient rêvé qu'il soit. Il redoubla donc d'efforts pour ne pas les décevoir et parfaire son personnage.

Lorsque Cedric fut assez vieux pour côtoyer d'autres enfants de son âge, il s'aperçut que le comportement qu'il adoptait avec ses parents était également très efficace auprès des autres sorciers adultes, qui s'extasiaient sur ce petit garçon si raisonnable alors qu'il était si jeune, exacerbant encore un peu plus la fierté de papa et maman Diggory. Il s'aperçut également que ce comportement lui assurait l'amour inconditionnel des petites filles, qui le prenaient toutes pour un ange et voulaient se marier avec lui. Le petit Cedric ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi une telle adoration, mais cela lui permettait d'être toujours bien accueilli lorsque ses parents l'emmenaient quelque part avec eux. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé aller vers les autres, n'avait plus besoin de faire d'efforts puisque c'étaient les autres qui venaient vers lui.

Il se rendit néanmoins compte que sa popularité, acquise aussi facilement auprès des petites filles et des parents de ses camarades de jeu, pouvait paradoxalement lui valoir la jalousie, voire l'inimitié des petits garçons. Et cela le rendit très triste, parce que Cedric aurait bien voulu que les petits garçons l'aiment aussi. En fait, il préférait largement la compagnie des garçons à celle des filles (qui voulaient toujours le couvrir de baisers mouillés qui le faisaient grimacer intérieurement), alors il se mit en devoir d'étudier leur comportement et d'en déduire quelle attitude serait susceptible de leur plaire. Et comme c'était un petit garçon très intelligent, il parvint très rapidement à se faire aimer aussi de ses petits camarades masculins. Mieux, il devint, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, un véritable leader auprès de ses jeunes condisciples. Le succès était total, et la supercherie fonctionnait à merveille.

Plus tard, lorsque Cedric fut scolarisé à Hogwarts, il appliqua la même méthode auprès de ses professeurs, tout en se gardant bien d'adopter un comportement trop obséquieux qui l'aurait fait passer pour un insupportable premier de la classe. Et encore une fois, la supercherie ne fonctionna que trop bien. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les études, mais il savait que s'il s'était laissé aller à sa véritable nature, il aurait été bien moins studieux, et malgré sa remarquable intelligence, il s'en serait sûrement moins bien sorti dans sa scolarité. Mais il fallait que ses parents soient fiers de lui, et pour cela il fallait que ses professeurs ainsi que ses camarades de classe l'apprécient.

Et la Maison Hufflepuff était parfaite pour mener à bien ce qu'il appelait désormais « sa mission ». Les Slytherin avaient trop mauvaise réputation, et les Ravenclaw passaient pour bien trop sérieux pour être réellement sympathiques. A la rigueur les Gryffindor auraient pu convenir, mais les membres de cette Maison étaient réputés pour s'attirer facilement des ennuis, et s'il en avait fait partie, il se serait sans doute moins bien fait voir de certains professeurs – la force du préjugé étant toute-puissante où qu'on se trouve dans le monde, et plus particulièrement dans une école. Oui, Hufflepuff était la maison parfaite pour Cedric, celle où sa détermination et sa ténacité passeraient sans mal pour de la bonne volonté, celle dont les membres étaient unanimement reconnus pour leur amabilité, leur loyauté et leur gentillesse, et où il pourrait briller sans qu'on l'accuse de chercher la gloire.

Un observateur neutre, s'il avait été au courant de ce que pensait Cedric, aurait vu que son raisonnement, s'il était brillant, ne se tenait pas. Car même si la force du choix était quelque chose de primordial – il n'y avait qu'à se rappeler tout ce que Albus Dumbledore avait dit à ce sujet à Harry Potter – si Cedric avait réellement été dépourvu de toutes les qualités qui faisaient un Hufflepuff, jamais il n'aurait été envoyé dans cette maison. Si Cedric n'avait pas voulu à ce point être aimé de tous et faire la fierté de ses parents, s'il ne leur avait pas été aussi loyal, son esprit calculateur aurait sans aucun doute possible incité le Choixpeau à l'envoyer chez les Slytherin. Mais il n'y avait pas d'observateur neutre, car personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui se passait dans la tête du garçon, et Cedric restait persuadé qu'il était un imposteur.

o0O0o

Ce sentiment, loin de s'apaiser avec les années, grandit avec une intensité croissante au fil du temps dans l'esprit du jeune homme, tout en se diluant paradoxalement dans tout son être et dans sa façon de se comporter. La culpabilité faisait se mêler vraie et fausse personnalités si intimement que bien souvent, Cedric lui-même ne savait plus qui il était vraiment. Si ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir tous les matins était le vrai Cedric ou le fruit d'un jeu d'acteur particulièrement bien travaillé. Cette étrange sensation de dédoublement s'intensifia encore à mesure que les autres s'attachaient au faux Diggory, et bien vite, le garçon eut l'impression de se faire spectateur de sa propre vie. Manipulateur d'une marionnette qui n'était autre que lui-même, Cedric devenait lentement et insidieusement schizophrène.

Parfois, il se surprenait à observer avec un étrange détachement ce garçon qu'il était devenu, évoluant avec une parfaite aisance parmi ses camarades, souriant à ses amis avec tellement de sincérité qu'il arrivait même à y croire. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait en retrait de lui-même ; et parfois, il se prenait à espérer qu'un jour, sa véritable nature s'enfouirait définitivement sous celle qu'il s'était inventée, que le mauvais Cedric finirait par mourir sous la pression du parfait jeune homme qu'il avait créé de toutes pièces. Pendant longtemps, il y crut suffisamment fort pour presque se convaincre qu'il y parviendrait, car il essayait si fort, oh si fort, et il le voulait tellement, qu'il ne concevait pas l'échec.

Les choses se compliquèrent singulièrement lorsque le jour arriva où les amis de Cedric s'étonnèrent qu'un garçon aussi populaire que lui n'ait pas de petite amie. Et ils s'étonnaient avec raison, car le jeune homme ne semblait pas remarquer les admiratrices pourtant chaque jour plus nombreuses qui se pressaient autour de lui. Il ne semblait pas voir les jeunes filles qui soupiraient toujours plus fort sur son passage, espérant attirer l'attention du garçon le plus gentil, le plus beau et le plus cool de l'école. Et pour cause, Cedric ne voulait pas les voir, ces filles qui l'espéraient si fort. S'il gardait une certaine tendresse teintée de résignation pour les petites filles, tellement sincères dans leur adoration, leur aînées, plus intéressées par la gloire que leur apporterait une relation avec lui, ne lui inspiraient qu'un vague dégoût mêlé d'ennui.

Malgré tout, Cedric étant ce qu'il était, et surtout considérant ce qu'on attendait de lui – de l'image qu'on avait de lui, plus précisément – il se devait d'avoir une petite amie. Parce qu'il avait 14 ans et que la plupart de ses amis en avaient déjà eue au moins une. Parce que ça se faisait. Parce que ça n'aurait pas été normal qu'un garçon comme lui reste célibataire. Parce que ça n'aurait pas été normal qu'un garçon comme lui _préfère_ rester célibataire. Et lorsque ses parents s'inquiétèrent eux aussi de ne jamais entendre parler d'une petite copine, Cedric n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se conformer à ce qu'on attendait de lui. Même s'il n'en avait pas du tout envie, il fallait le faire.

Alors, il le fit. Cedric eut une petite amie. A la rigueur, il se serait accommodé d'une bluette platonique et sans conséquence avec une fille plus jeune que lui, trop jeune pour qu'il s'imagine lui faire autre chose que lui tenir la main. Une de ces filles de deuxième année qui le regardaient encore avec des étoiles plein les yeux et non pas avec avidité. Mais voilà, ça n'aurait pas vraiment collé au personnage, et les copains se seraient moqués de lui. Alors Cedric choisit une fille de son âge, et pas n'importe laquelle. Car il fallait qu'elle soit belle, pour ne pas dénoter cruellement dans le tableau idyllique de la vie du jeune homme, ou qu'on pense qu'il n'était avec elle que par _pitié_. Car il fallait qu'elle soit brillante, pour ne pas qu'on s'imagine que Cedric les aimait superficielles. Car il fallait qu'elle soit populaire, pour augmenter à la fois son prestige et celui de la fille. Car il fallait qu'elle soit aimée de tous, pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui reprocher son choix, pour ne pas attiser la jalousie en choisissant quelqu'un de trop controversé.

Son choix se porta donc sur Alicia Spinnet de Gryffindor, poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison, et d'une année plus jeune que lui. Elle était parfaite pour le rôle que Cedric lui avait attribué, et cela ne lui valut qu'une légère animosité jalouse de la part de l'un des jumeaux Weasley – un bien moindre mal lorsqu'on considérait l'immense bénéfice qu'il retira de cette relation avec Alicia. Car dès qu'il l'eut séduite – sans se donner trop de mal, il fallait l'avouer – sa popularité grimpa en flèche, si cela était encore possible. Et Alicia était encore trop jeune pour qu'on exige de Cedric qu'il aille plus loin que de chastes baisers sur la joue ou sur les lèvres, ce qui quelque part le soulageait bien plus qu'il n'osait se le dire. Car la jeune fille, aussi charmante fût-elle, ne lui inspirait qu'un intérêt poli, et à vrai dire, Cedric accordait plus d'importance à ses qualités de joueuse de Quidditch qu'à son physique ou à sa personnalité – il ne deviendrait Attrapeur de l'équipe de Hufflepuff que l'année suivante, mais il vouait déjà une véritable passion à ce sport.

Leur romance programmée s'acheva tout aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. En effet, Cedric était jeune, et tout le monde se serait étonné si son histoire avec Alicia avait duré trop longtemps. Ses parents se seraient inquiétés de le voir tomber amoureux si tôt, et ses professeurs auraient sans doute pensé qu'une relation trop sérieuse nuirait à ses études. Quant à ses amis, ils n'auraient bien entendu pas compris qu'un garçon tel que lui se contente d'une seule fille. Cedric rompit donc avec Alicia, qui n'en fut guère affectée car elle avait bien vite appris à considérer le jeune homme plus comme un bon camarade que comme un véritable petit ami, et lui-même n'avait jamais rien fait pour la détourner de cette opinion.

Cedric fut donc soulagé lorsque son histoire avec Alicia prit fin. Malgré tout, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il reste célibataire trop longtemps, car ses amis auraient pensé que la rupture avec la jeune Gryffindor l'avait peiné plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Et ils l'auraient alors considéré comme un faible, ce qui dans l'esprit du jeune homme, était inacceptable. Alors, après quelques semaines réglementaires de célibat, il avait choisi une autre petite amie, et l'heureuse élue fut cette fois-ci une jeune fille de sa Maison et de son année, plus discrète qu'Alicia, mais tout aussi jolie et gentille. Et cette fois encore, l'histoire ne dura que quelques semaines, au grand soulagement de Cedric qui s'ennuyait encore plus que la première fois. Pourtant, il continua, persuadé que c'était la chose à faire. Persuadé que c'était la marche à suivre pour être normal. Après tout, tout le monde le faisait. Après tout, c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et puis, quelque part au fond de lui, Cedric espérait peut-être encore que ça finirait par venir, qu'il finirait par trouver une fille dont il tomberait sincèrement amoureux. Donc, il continuait à mentir.

o0O0o

Environ un an après le début de cette période où Cedric était censé, à l'instar de ses camarades, découvrir les joies des amourettes adolescentes avec les filles, le jeune homme commença à se poser des questions. Et ce qu'il découvrit sur lui-même ne fit que le conforter un peu plus dans sa certitude de n'être qu'un imposteur.

A l'âge où les autres garçons ne pouvaient prononcer une phrase sans faire des allusions plus ou moins graveleuses sur les atouts physiques de leur condisciples féminines, Cedric se demandait encore ce que ses amis pouvaient bien leur trouver. En effet, alors qu'il comptait à son palmarès un nombre tout à fait honorable de petites amies, il n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'aller plus loin que quelques baisers, et encore moins la curiosité de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous leurs jupes. Ca ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas. S'il avait été moins angoissé et moins prompt à se créer des problèmes, il en serait sans doute venu à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas encore prêt, pas encore assez mature pour explorer les méandres de sa sexualité, et les choses se seraient arrêtées là, du moins pendant encore un certain temps.

Mais ce qui était possible pour n'importe quel autre étudiant de Hogwarts ne l'était pas pour un garçon du charisme et de la popularité de Cedric. De la même manière qu'on attendait de lui un an auparavant qu'il ait une petite amie, désormais, on s'attendait à ce qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieure, et cette simple idée lui faisait littéralement horreur. Ce n'était pas qu'il était misogyne, non. Il respectait profondément sa mère et la plupart des femmes adultes qu'il connaissait, et trouvaient les petites filles touchantes dans leurs rêves et leur innocence. En résumé, tant que la question sexuelle n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, dès qu'il ne pouvait pas les désirer, il s'entendait parfaitement avec les membres de la gente féminine.

Mais dès qu'il approchait un corps de fille de son âge, il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise, et un sentiment inconfortable s'emparait immédiatement de lui. Et s'il avait été parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il aurait reconnu que le sexe féminin, cette fente rouge et luisante aperçue furtivement dans le magazine de l'un de ses amis, l'effrayait profondément. Voire, le répugnait. Cedric se rendit compte avec horreur que dès qu'il se représentait un sexe féminin, l'image d'une plaie béante et sanguinolente lui sautait immédiatement aux yeux, et la nausée envahissait comme un raz-de-marée son être tout entier.

Le jeune homme se demanda alors si le corps des garçons lui inspirait le même dégoût. Ou plutôt, il se demanda avec inquiétude si le corps des garçons l'attirait, ce qui pour quelqu'un comme lui aurait été une catastrophe. Mieux valait encore n'être attiré par personne que par quelqu'un de son propre sexe. Non qu'il fût homophobe, seulement, cela ne collait pas à l'image que l'on attendait qu'il affiche en public, et surtout, son père ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Amos Diggory était un brave homme, et il n'avait pas un mauvais fond, mais il n'était certainement pas un modèle d'ouverture d'esprit et son conservatisme sur certains points était connu de tous. Son fils se devait, bien entendu, de ramener un jour à la maison une gentille femme qu'il épouserait et qui lui ferait de merveilleux enfants, faisant d'Amos un patriarche fier et comblé. C'était sa vision d'une existence idéale et bien remplie et il en concevait difficilement d'autres.

Mais, plus encore que la déception d'un père, la réaction de ses camarades de dortoir effrayait également Cedric. Comment prendraient-ils une telle révélation ? Le jeune homme ne se faisait aucune illusion, ils la prendraient sans aucun doute comme une ignoble trahison faite à leur amitié virile. L'annonce de son homosexualité supposée signifierait à coup sûr la chute de son piédestal et sa déchéance dans la hiérarchie si cruelle que s'imposaient les adolescents de son âge. Il était impossible que Cedric puisse survivre à un tel rejet, aussi fut-il provisoirement soulagé lorsqu'il découvrit qu'aucun de ses camarades ne l'attirait.

Autant son propre corps ne lui inspirait aucun dégoût et lui plaisait même plutôt, autant celui de ses amis le laissait indifférent. Il avait observé à la dérobée certains de ses coéquipiers de Quidditch lorsqu'ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires, certains garçons dont on disait qu'ils étaient beaux. Et Cedric ne vit qu'amas de muscles, de poils, de peaux imparfaites. Des corps imparfaits respirant une sueur âcre d'adolescents lourdauds, mal dégrossis et manquant de grâce. Des corps, trop maigres ou trop musclés, trop grands surtout, qui, s'il ne les trouvait pas vraiment laids, ne lui inspiraient qu'une faible curiosité détachée.

o0O0o

Pourtant, Cedric aimait son propre corps. Un jour alors que ses camarades étaient tous absents pour cause de sortie à Hogsmeade et qu'il était resté seul dans son dortoir, prétextant un peu de fatigue, il s'était entièrement dévêtu et s'était planté devant le grand miroir en pied qui recouvrait la porte de l'une des massives armoires de bois noir qui meublaient la pièce. Son corps pâle et nu se détachait contre le noir du bois et le jaune des courtepointes qui recouvraient les lits à baldaquins, et le garçon l'avait observé dans les moindres détails.

Son regard avide avait couru le long de ses jambes nerveuses à peine couvertes d'un léger duvet châtain clair, s'était attardé sur la ligne presque droite de ses hanches minces où pointait l'os de son bassin, était lentement remonté sur son ventre dur et sa poitrine bien faite, avait détaillé ses épaules larges et la ligne de ses clavicules, le cou fin mais puissant où saillaient ses muscles. Il s'était approché du miroir et avait palpé de sa pulpe de ses doigts les reliefs de son beau visage, inspecté la peau claire et sans imperfections, les cheveux doux et disciplinés, peut-être juste à peine trop longs et qui lui tombaient dans ses yeux gris. Il s'était détourné brièvement, le temps d'apercevoir ses fesses sur lesquelles les filles s'extasiaient, juste un peu trop cambrées pour un garçon, mais fermes et idéalement bombées.

Et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait plu, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant chez les autres. Il était resté longtemps face au miroir, observant avec fascination son sexe se réveiller et se dresser lentement sous son regard. Cedric ne s'était encore jamais touché à cet endroit-là et lorsque sa main s'était posée, hésitante, sur son érection, il avait frissonné sous l'étrange sensation. Une violente bouffée de chaleur, mélange de honte et d'excitation, qui s'était brusquement emparée de lui et avait fait rougir ses joues. Il s'était répandu dans sa main, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas gémir trop fort et prendre le risque qu'on l'entende. A aucun moment ses yeux ne s'étaient détournés du miroir.

Cette expérience le perturba profondément. Etait-il à ce point narcissique pour n'avoir d'indulgence que pour son propre corps ? Quelle était cette étrange disposition qui avait fait que la première fois qu'il avait ressenti du désir, que la première fois qu'il avait ressenti de l'excitation sexuelle, cela avait été face à sa propre image ? Que sa première et tardive masturbation ait eu lieu alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir ? Les autres, tous les autres ne lui inspiraient rien. Ne provoquaient aucune réaction en lui. Ce jour-là, Cedric se rhabilla en silence en se demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être normal. Puis il soupira en se disant que finalement, c'est tout de même moins grave que d'être attiré par un _autre_ garçon.

Quelques semaines passèrent et Cedric, trop occupé à tenir son rang d'adolescent le plus aimé de Hogwarts, oublia peu à peu l'incident, d'autant que c'était une époque sombre qui commençait pour la célèbre école de sorciers. La Chambre des Secrets avait été réouverte, et Ginny Weasley avait disparu. Il était sincèrement inquiet, comme tout le monde, et n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de choses aussi triviales que sa vie amoureuse – ou plutôt, son absence de vie amoureuse, en l'occurrence. L'école menaçait de fermer, et une élève était peut-être morte.

Puis Harry Potter sauva la dernière-née des Weasley de ce qui se cachait dans la Chambre, et Cedric grâce à lui n'eut pas à passer ses examens de fin d'année. Il prit le train comme tous les autres élèves lorsque vinrent les vacances d'été, et retourna chez ses parents qui l'attendaient sur le quai de la gare, exagérément fiers de leur rejeton. Durant tout l'été, Cedric se força à oublier son année scolaire, et préféra rester avec ses parents et les aider dans les travaux domestiques – lorsqu'il ne faisait pas ses devoirs – plutôt que de fréquenter ses camarades de classe. Tenir son rôle devant deux personnes était moins fatigant que de le faire devant une école entière, et Cedric avait vraiment besoin de repos.

o0O0o

Septembre arriva trop vite, et la rentrée avec lui. Lorsque Cedric sortit du Hogwarts Express, il sentit instantanément se poser sur lui une lourde chape de plomb – le poids de ses responsabilités et de son oppressante popularité. Déjà dans le train, ses amis lui avaient reproché de les avoir fuis durant les vacances, et il avait du prétexter beaucoup de travail chez ses parents pour avoir la paix. Le jeune homme venait de se rendre compte à quel point le regard d'autrui pouvait être pesant et difficile à supporter. Et il se demanda s'il aurait la force de tenir encore toute une année à se cacher derrière son sourire d'étudiant modèle et de meilleur ami idéal.

Pourtant, les premiers temps, il n'eut pas trop de difficultés à endosser de nouveau le costume de l'Autre Cedric. La machine était bien rôdée, il connaissait son rôle par cœur. Il s'accorda même quelques semaines de répit avant de se trouver une nouvelle petite amie, prétextant énormément de travail scolaire et des entraînements de Quidditch lui prenant beaucoup de son temps. Puis, lorsqu'il jugea que son abstinence devenait suspecte, il porta son choix sur une jeune fille tout aussi populaire et mignonne que les précédentes. Une fois de plus, leur histoire ne dura que quelques semaines, sa petite amie se plaignant souvent de l'indifférence toujours plus marquée de Cedric qui commençait à acquérir une réputation de tombeur insensible auprès de ses camarades. Il rattrapa habilement le coup en restant avec la suivante jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Tout aurait pu se dérouler sans anicroches. Il n'avait pas d'examens importants à la fin de l'année, en-dehors de ceux qui garantiraient son passage dans la classe supérieure. Celui Qui Ne Devait Pas Etre Nommé n'avait pas fait parler de lui depuis l'été dernier et sa nouvelle défaite contre Harry Potter. Ses résultats scolaires étaient excellents, ses performances au Quidditch plus qu'honorables. Oui, tout aurait pu se dérouler parfaitement. S'il n'y avait pas eu les Détraqueurs.

Cedric haïssait viscéralement ces créatures. Oh, bien sûr, tout le monde les détestait, aussi son aversion passait-elle relativement inaperçue. Mais Cedric, bien qu'il n'eût que peu de mauvais souvenirs, y était particulièrement sensible, à l'instar de Celui Qui Avait Survécu. Bien entendu, il ne s'évanouissait pas en leur présence – il avait bien trop de maîtrise de lui-même pour cela. Mais leur effet sur son organisme était si dévastateur qu'il lui fallait s'éloigner d'urgence s'il ne voulait pas faire de crise d'angoisse. Aussi, lorsqu'il apprit que des Détraqueurs seraient postés aux limites de Hogwarts afin d'en garantir la sécurité – la nouvelle de l'évasion de Sirius Black ayant provoqué une paranoïa collective au sein du monde sorcier – Cedric fut-il envahi par un sentiment de détresse tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant.

Il réussit néanmoins à en faire abstraction la plupart du temps. En réalité, il ne sentait leur présence que lorsqu'il quittait l'école pour se rendre à Hogsmeade, quand les calèches tirées par des chevaux invisibles franchissaient les grilles du château et qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin leurs silhouettes fantomatiques et inquiétantes. En-dehors de ces désagréables moments, il parvenait à oublier leur existence et n'y pensait jamais. Jusqu'au jour fatidique du premier match de Quidditch entre Hufflepuff et Gryffindor.

o0O0o

Les éléments ce jour-là semblaient d'être ligués pour faire de ce match un calvaire sans nom. Le vent glacial s'engouffrait en hurlant entre les hauts gradins et l'humidité persistante d'une pluie battante s'insinuait sous les vêtements les plus épais malgré les charmes d'imperméabilisation, donnant l'impression de pénétrer les épidermes et de geler les corps jusqu'à l'os. Cedric, au moment de rentrer sur le terrain, se fit la réflexion que si les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas confinés aux limites du collège, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être présents que cela ne l'eût même pas étonné. Et quand il serra la main de Harry Potter au début du match, il crut que le frisson qui l'avait brièvement parcouru était dû à cette impression étrange de froid qui le gelait jusqu'à l'âme. Oui, c'était un temps à faire venir les Détraqueurs, et Cedric n'était pas à l'aise. Il n'aurait pourtant jamais imaginé que son pressentiment puisse s'avérer être une prémonition.

Lorsque les créatures venues d'Azkaban envahirent le terrain de Quidditch, Cedric sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine – et il resta immobile, incapable de réagir tandis que tout autour de lui, les autres joueurs et les élèves se mettaient à paniquer. Tous – à l'exception de Harry Potter, qu'il put voir tomber de son balai comme au ralenti, encerclé par des dizaines de Détraqueurs qui cherchaient à aspirer son âme. Et si, au fond de lui, il voulait – désespérément – intervenir, agir – peu importait comment, mais faire _quelque chose_ – il s'aperçut qu'il en était incapable. Puis le corps du Garçon Qui Avait Survécu percuta lourdement le sol boueux, toujours avec cette impression d'horrible ralenti. Mrs Hooch siffla la fin du match et Hufflepuff remporta une bien amère victoire.

Et Cedric détesta les Détraqueurs encore plus qu'avant. Mais pour de tout autres raisons que celles pour lesquelles il les haïssait à l'origine. Oh, bien sûr, il joua son rôle à la perfection – le dégoût de ces créatures, le fait qu'il eût demandé à ce que le résultat du match fût annulé. Après tout, il était censé réagir de cette façon, et même si aucun de ses coéquipiers n'avait songé à contester l'issue du match, tout le monde s'attendait inconsciemment à ce qu'il le fît. Et quelque part, il était sincère dans sa démarche – il pensait réellement que c'était injuste. Mais lorsqu'il posa sa requête, il savait déjà qu'il se verrait opposer un refus. Et il s'en moquait éperdument, parce que ce n'était à ça qu'il pensait.

Il ne pensait pas au Quidditch. Il ne pensait pas à l'opinion des gens concernant la victoire bien mal acquise de sa Maison. Il ne pensait – presque – pas aux Détraqueurs – ou plutôt, si, il y pensait, trop. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Non, Cedric ne pensait à rien de tout cela. Rien de tout cela n'aurait pu le détourner de cette terrible révélation qui venait de faire le jour dans son esprit, cette terrifiante lucidité qui l'avait envahi l'espace d'un instant, le laissant ensuite dans un état de détestable confusion. A cause des Détraqueurs et de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Non, Cedric ne pensait _vraiment_ à rien de tout cela. Cedric pensait à Harry Potter.

Harry Potter et son petit corps trop maigre qui semblait presque désarticulé sur le sol trempé du terrain de Quidditch. Harry Potter et son visage de garçon qui paraissait beaucoup trop jeune alors que seules ses paupières protégeaient ses insolents yeux verts, ses lunettes brisées gisant à côté de sa tête alourdie par la pluie et l'inconscience. Harry Potter et ses vêtement maculés par une boue infamante, le Garçon Qui Ne Semblait Plus Vivre entouré de ses amis et ses professeurs paniqués par sa chute et la présence encore tangible des Détraqueurs.

Et lorsque Cedric se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait cesser de penser à Harry Potter, il se mit à paniquer lui aussi. Pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour le petit garçon, non. Car il ne s'inquiétait pas : il savait, comme une évidence, et parce que le garçon avait cette espèce de légende à propos de son incroyable capacité à se fourrer dans toutes sortes d'ennuis et à s'en sortir comme par miracle, oui, il savait que cette fois encore, il s'en sortirait. Alors non, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, mais il était terrifié. Parce qu'il venait de comprendre que l'image traumatisante de Harry étendu inconscient dans la boue l'avait tellement remué, lui avait _tellement plu_, qu'il en avait éjaculé dans son pantalon déjà sale de pluie et de terre. Sans s'en apercevoir, sans même le _sentir_.

Il se rendit à l'infirmerie, à un moment où il savait que les amis de Harry étaient partis. Il vérifia que la garçon dormait, et demanda poliment à l'infirmière s'il pouvait rester quelques instants à son chevet, s'il promettait de ne pas le réveiller. Ce ne fut pas difficile, Mrs Pomfrey, comme tous les autres, l'adorait, et elle le laissa faire à sa guise, le laissant seul dans l'infirmerie avec pour unique compagnie un garçon trop petit et encore endormi. Il resta quelques minutes à l'observer en silence, ainsi qu'il l'avait promis, se demandant intérieurement ce qui, chez ce garçon, avait bien pu provoquer une telle réaction en lui. Puis Harry bougea dans son sommeil et ses couvertures dévoilèrent son corps maigre et fragile, seulement recouvert de l'une des grossières chemises de nuit de l'infirmerie qui remontait haut sur ses jambes – sur ses hanches – à cause de son agitation. Si _fragile_…Et Cedric se mit à bander de nouveau.

Ce soir-là, il jeta un sort d'insonorisation à son lit et se branla avec désespoir.

o0O0o

Puis la vie reprit son cours, ainsi qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Cedric relégua cette nouvelle anormalité au fond de son esprit, dans l'un de ces replis cachés dont il n'avait lui-même que difficilement l'accès, et oublia Harry Potter. Il avait de toute façon tellement d'autres chose auxquelles il devait penser que ce ne fut pas difficile. Il devait s'employer à rester le même Cedric que tout le monde connaissait, ce qui était déjà une lourde tâche. Il devait rendre visite à ses parents durant les vacances et leur montrer à quel point ils pouvaient être fiers de lui. Il devait faire croire à sa petite amie qu'il était amoureux d'elle – et qu'il la respectait bien trop pour oser la toucher. Il devait accomplir ses devoirs de Préfet – on le pressentait déjà pour être Préfet en Chef l'année suivante. Bref, il devait s'occuper d'être Cedric Diggory, et l'exercice requérrait une constante concentration.

Et comme toujours, il parvint à tenir son rôle. Il se montra inquiet lorsqu'il apprit que Sirius Black avait pénétré dans l'école, se demanda si Hogwarts allait devoir fermer. Il fut déstabilisé quand la condition de lycanthrope du Professeur Lupin fut révélée « accidentellement » par Severus Snape à la fin de l'année, puis joua son rôle de modérateur auprès de ses amis qui s'indignaient du fait qu'on eût laissé un loup-garou enseigner à des enfants. Comme d'habitude, il fut parfait. Et à la fin de l'année, il rentra chez lui, satisfait de sa performance, mais soulagé de pouvoir enfin minimiser ses efforts. Et comme l'année précédente, il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas à croiser l'un de ses camarades avant la rentrée prochaine.

Il se trompait. Lorsque son père lui annonça qu'il avait obtenu des places pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il crut hurler de joie. Mais il déchanta bien vite après qu'Amos lui eut annoncé qu'ils iraient là-bas en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley et de ses enfants. Il grimaça intérieurement en songeant qu'il allait devoir remettre le masque plus tôt que prévu, mais tâcha de faire bonne figure. Après tout, la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch valait bien quelques efforts. Il se prépara donc mentalement à affronter le regard des enfants Weasley, en particulier celui des jumeaux, les plus proches de lui en âge avec Percy, et qui lui étaient encore vaguement hostiles depuis qu'il était sorti deux ans auparavant avec Alicia Spinnet.

Malheureusement, les jumeaux Weasley ne furent pas la pire des épreuves qu'il eut à subir. Lorsque, alors qu'ils attendaient depuis déjà quelques minutes l'arrivée de la famille Weasley, son père lui annonça qu'Arthur était en vue et gravissait la colline accompagné d'une troupe bruyante et joyeuse d'enfants et d'adolescents de tous âges, Cedric sauta souplement de la branche d'arbre dans laquelle il avait élu domicile. Et lorsqu'il se releva pour saluer Arthur et ses enfants, il croisa un regard vert et brillant d'excitation qui n'appartenait à aucune des têtes rousses qu'il connaissait. Puis il baissa un peu les yeux et vit le sourire à la fois timide et extatique de Harry Potter. Une sensation oubliée se réveilla dans sa poitrine et son bas-ventre.

Une fois de plus, il fit bonne figure. Il adressa un sourire lumineux au petit garçon aux cheveux noirs devant lui et se délecta de l'adorable rougeur qui avait envahi brièvement ses joues un peu trop minces. Il serra fermement la main que lui présentait Arthur Weasley et adressa un salut aux autres enfants, ignorant les sarcasmes étouffés des jumeaux et les rougissements des deux filles plus jeunes que lui – Ginny, la petite dernière des Weasley, et Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter avec Ronald Weasley. Il resta à hauteur des adultes alors qu'ils atteignaient le sommet de la colline où se trouvait le Portkey qui les mènerait jusqu'à l'endroit où se déroulait la Coupe du Monde, et fit semblant de ne pas entendre Harry poser des questions sur lui. De toute façon, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le regarder sans ressentir encore cette étrange sensation au creux du ventre.

Puis la finale de la Coupe du Monde eut lieu et l'Irlande devint championne de peu, bien que Viktor Krum eût attrapé le Vif d'Or pour la Bulgarie. Et il y eut l'attaque des Mangemorts qui gâcha la fête et sema une fois de plus la panique au sein de la population sorcière. Et l'inquiétude, de plus en plus présente. Cedric se fit la réflexion que ce genre d'événements survenait de plus en plus souvent au fil des années – depuis l'arrivée de Harry Potter à Hogwarts, en fait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à tout cela, car une fois la foule dissipée et la situation maîtrisée, Amos ramena rapidement son fils à la maison. Ils avaient perdu les Weasley dans la cohue, et Cedric ne les revit pas avant la rentrée scolaire.

o0O0o

La rentrée arriva, et Cedric, comme il s'y attendait, fut nommé Préfet en Chef pour sa dernière année à Hogwarts, et bénéficia d'une chambre particulière. Le jeune homme de désormais 17 ans fut soulagé de savoir qu'il y aurait dorénavant un endroit dans cette école où il n'aurait pas besoin de jouer un rôle. Il ne serait plus obligé de porter son masque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait déjà la salle de bain des Préfets qu'il utilisait depuis sa cinquième année, mais les nymphes et la sirène passaient leur temps à vouloir bavarder avec lui et leur babillage incessant le fatiguait. Il ne parlait même pas de Moaning Myrtle, dont le regard se faisait souvent désagréablement insistant et le mettait toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il était donc profondément reconnaissant pour cet endroit à lui, où personne ne viendrait interférer dans sa bulle.

Puis le temps passa et en octobre, Albus Dumbledore annonça l'événement qui allait mettre en émoi toute la population de l'école, élèves et professeurs confondus : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Comme les autres, Cedric fut enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à un tournoi aussi prestigieux, et accueillit avec joie les représentants des collèges de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. Comme tous les autres élèves de son âge – et même quelques uns un peu plus jeunes qui tentèrent de mettre leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu malgré la limite d'âge – il posa sa candidature. Et s'il fut heureux de voir son nom sortir de l'antique Trophée, le désignant comme le Champion de Hogwarts, il n'en fut pas réellement surpris. Bien entendu, il y avait des étudiants plus brillants que lui – mais ils étaient peu nombreux, et sans doute pas assez mûrs pour prétendre à un tel honneur.

La véritable surprise – le scandale, devrait-on dire – vint du fait qu'en plus des noms des trois Champions désignés, celui de Harry Potter sortit également de la Coupe, provoquant un tollé sans précédents au sein de la vénérable école de magie. Cedric put entendre les cris d'indignation autour de lui – c'était insensé, un garçon aussi jeune, c'était dangereux, il avait sûrement triché, mais comment avait-il fait, Hogwarts serait disqualifié, pourquoi Harry Potter cherchait-il toujours à se faire remarquer, il avait l'air assommé par la nouvelle, mais non il était fier de son coup le petit con, c'était inadmissible, il fallait refaire un tirage au sort, la Coupe avait été ensorcelée…

Cedric, lui, ne dit rien. Il resta silencieux au milieu de toute cette agitation, et pour un observateur attentif, il paraissait simplement surpris, et vaguement ennuyé. Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle se refermèrent et que les élèves furent renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs, le jeune homme regagna sa chambre, sourd aux commentaires inutiles de ses amis. Et quand il rejoignit son lit, il refusa de penser au visage terrifié de Harry Potter.

Le lendemain, il se comporta comme l'on s'attendait à ce qu'il se comporte : respectueux de la décision de finalement laisser le garçon plus jeune participer au Tournoi – après tout qu'y pouvait-il ? Légèrement dubitatif également quant au fait qu'on laissât Harry Potter devenir le deuxième Champion de Hogwarts, mais surtout parce qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'imposer une telle épreuve à Celui Qui Avait Survécu était réellement quelque chose de dangereux. Le gamin allait probablement se ridiculiser et s'attirer la jalousie et l'animosité de ses condisciples, et plus certainement encore, risquait fort d'être blessé dans l'aventure. Mais une fois encore, il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire d'un air indulgent aux remarques acerbes de ses camarades, ne prenant pas la défense de Harry mais ne l'enfonçant pas non plus. Contrairement à tous les autres.

Et pour cause. La nouvelle fracassante de la participation de Harry au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'avait profondément affecté, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et bien plus qu'il ne se l'avouait à lui-même. Bien sûr, il était terriblement inquiet pour le garçon – par Merlin, il était si _jeune_ ! Et bien sûr, il sentait confusément qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas du éprouver autant d'angoisse à l'idée que Harry pût être blessé – après tout, il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, et il ne pouvait même pas dire objectivement si Harry Potter était le genre de personne qu'il appréciait.

Mais surtout, il se souvint de son étrange réaction lors de sa chute l'année précédente, causée par les Détraqueurs. De sa réaction non moins déstabilisante lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Et de celle, encore douloureusement récente, quand il l'avait revu à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il se souvenait de tout cela, et il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Pas alors que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait ressenti de désir que pour son propre corps. Pas alors que Harry Potter était un _garçon_. Pas alors que Harry Potter était si _jeune_. Et surtout pas alors que ces réactions avaient été provoquées par la _vulnérabilité_ du garçon. La vision d'un corps trop mince et trop petit maculé de boue s'imposa brièvement dans son esprit et son corps le trahit une nouvelle fois. Il se coucha en essayant de toutes ses forces de ne plus penser.

o0O0o

Il y parvint relativement facilement, dans la mesure où chaque jour ses camarades lui renvoyaient l'image de Harry Potter en pleine figure, lui jetant au visage le scandale de celui qu'on appelait usurpateur. Ses incroyables dons d'acteurs lui permirent une nouvelle fois de berner son entourage, et s'il suivait Harry des yeux un peu trop souvent lorsqu'il passait devant lui, il lui suffisait d'arborer ce petit sourire un peu condescendant pour que chacun s'imagine qu'il n'éprouvait pour son « coéquipier » qu'une certaine pitié mêlée d'un vague mépris – comme si le garçon n'était qu'un pauvre petit être insignifiant, même pas digne de son animosité. Puis lorsqu'il détournait les yeux de manière un peu trop précipitée, il prétextait n'importe quoi – ses devoirs scolaires, les filles, ses futures épreuves lors du tournoi – pour que son trouble passe inaperçu. Avec une telle attitude, il ne s'imaginait pas que Harry Potter pût penser ne serait-ce qu'à l'approcher.

C'est pourquoi il ne put dissimuler sa surprise lorsque le 23 novembre, veille du début officiel du Tournoi, le garçon vint le voir, et le stoppa d'un geste nerveux au détour d'un couloir. Harry semblait gêné et en même temps vaguement ennuyé – il s'exprimait par phrases hachées et gestes brusques, comme s'il contenait son énervement et son trouble. Cedric apprit donc, incrédule, de la bouche même de l'usurpateur, la teneur de la première épreuve, et à ce moment précis, il eut l'intime conviction que le garçon n'avait _vraiment_ pas voulu participer au Tournoi. Quel enfant normalement constitué de 14 ans aurait affronté volontairement un _dragon_ ? Aucun, même si celui-ci s'appelait Harry Potter. Et lorsqu'il eut lui-même affronté le dragon qui lui avait été dévolu et qu'il fut brûlé au visage durant l'épreuve, il _sut_ que Harry n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe.

Après cela, les détracteurs du Survivant se firent beaucoup moins entendre, et Cedric en fut soulagé. Entendre parler de Harry Potter à longueur de journée ne l'aidait vraiment pas à l'oublier, et il devait désormais se concentrer sur la Deuxième Tâche. L'œuf d'or remporté lors de son combat contre le dragon contenait un indice et il se devait de le trouver le plus rapidement possible, ce dont il s'acquitta avec une facilité et une rapidité déconcertantes – le fait de transporter l'objet partout avec lui, jusque dans la salle de bain des Préfets, y avait sûrement contribué. Malgré tout, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait de plus cher à son cœur et qu'on pourrait lui enlever – il pensa brièvement à Harry mais chassa rapidement cette idée horrifiante de son esprit. Et puis, l'autre Champion devrait lui aussi participer à l'épreuve, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de faire abstraction de la présence quasi-obsédante du garçon dans sa vie – dans sa tête. Il lui semblait qu'il le croisait à chaque détour de couloir, entre chaque salle de classe, dans chaque escalier de Hogwarts, lui donnant des occasions supplémentaires de l'observer en silence. A l'un de ses amis qui lui posa la question, il répondit qu'il le regardait parce qu'il admirait son courage lors de la Première Tâche – et c'était en partie vraie. A un autre de ses amis très proches, il confia sous le sceau du secret que Harry l'avait aidé en le mettant au courant pour les dragons, et qu'il cherchait un moyen de le remercier – cela aussi était vrai. Mais la véritable raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur lui, était la fascination malsaine qu'il éprouvait pour le garçon.

o0O0o

Au début, il pensait seulement qu'il était curieux – curieux de connaître un peu mieux cet enfant pâle et mal nourri qui était une légende vivante du monde sorcier, curieux de savoir si les ragots colportés sur lui dans les journaux étaient vrais, curieux de deviner sa véritable personnalité, dépouillée des mensonges et des rumeurs dont il faisait trop souvent l'objet. Il s'aperçut avec désespoir qu'il aimait ce qu'il découvrait, bien plus peut-être que ce qu'il aimait chez ses amis – ou ses petites amies. Et il se rendit compte avec horreur que loin d'apaiser sa curiosité, il voulait toujours en savoir plus, en apprendre toujours un peu plus sur Harry Potter – et le regarder encore. Et sa curiosité se mua rapidement en fascination.

Son caractère, tout d'abord. Harry était un garçon profondément honnête, au tempérament entier, et pourtant plein de nuances. Il y avait cette sorte de violence en lui – de révolte, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la révolte adolescente que connaissaient bien des enfants de son âge, plutôt quelque chose en lui qui repoussait avec force le destin qu'on lui avait imposé et qui semblait tout à la fois l'appeler inconsciemment. Il y avait la naïveté et l'enthousiasme un peu effrayé d'un enfant qui découvrait chaque jour un nouvel aspect d'un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas quelques années auparavant. Il y avait sa loyauté indéfectible envers les gens qu'il aimait, ses inimitiés excessives et spectaculaires envers certaines personnes.

Et sa faculté de pouvoir être blessé si facilement par la cruauté ordinaire de l'être humain, qui fascinait Cedric plus que tout, et que Harry sublimait dans ses colères. Cedric aimait le voir en colère, car il savait qu'en réalité, chacun de ses cris et de ses insultes était la preuve, la marque visible des écorchures faites à son cœur. Il avait cette espèce d'innocence impudique propre aux très jeunes enfants et aux fous, qui éveillait une étrange résonance dans l'âme de Cedric. Et le jeune homme s'étonnait de voir qu'il semblait être le seul à pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert – bien mieux encore que les meilleurs amis du garçon. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, la satisfaction l'envahit comme une bouffée de chaleur, bien vite balayée par une culpabilité qui sonnait de plus en plus faux.

Et puis, son corps. Harry Potter n'était pas vraiment beau. Il était trop petit pour ses 14 ans, et paraissait bien plus jeune que son âge. Son visage était trop aigu, trop mince, sa peau trop pâle, son corps trop maigre et ses yeux trop grands et trop verts. Sans parler de ses cheveux trop noirs qui semblaient n'avoir jamais connu le coiffeur ou même le peigne. En fait, Harry Potter ressemblait plus à une esquisse, un brouillon d'être humain. Il semblait _inachevé_, incomplet, peut-être était-ce dû à cette impression qu'il donnait de ne jamais manger à sa faim, ou encore était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'amour de ses parents, Cedric n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude. C'était en tout cas un paradoxe étonnant lorsque l'on comparait ce corps qui semblait si fragile et sa personnalité qui semblait si dense.

Malgré tout, Cedric ne réussit pas à nier très longtemps l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le corps de Harry. Plus précisément, par sa fragilité – et l'image du garçon étendu dans la boue lui revenait encore et encore, sans relâche, sans répit pour son imagination perturbée. L'image de la chemise de nuit relevée sur les hanches tellement étroites qu'il s'imaginait pouvoir les briser entre ses seules mains. Et ses jambes aux cuisses maigres, étrangement longues pour un garçon si petit. Et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait ce corps martyrisé, blessé, désarticulé entre ses mains, Cedric se mettait à bander. Le jour où il s'imagina s'enfonçant brutalement entre les reins creusés du garçon, il se masturba à en avoir mal et expulsa son sperme en même temps que sa bile, écœuré du plaisir honteux qu'il en avait ressenti.

o0O0o

Oh oui, il se dégoûtait. Vraiment. A vrai dire, il avait même du mal désormais à se regarder dans la glace tous les matins. Mais il continuait à jouer la comédie, tout en luttant de plus en plus fort pour essayer de réprimer les pulsions sadiques qui l'animaient lorsqu'il pensait à Harry. Car il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans le regard qu'il portait sur le garçon – ou si peu, et tellement pervertie qu'il en avait même honte d'en éprouver. C'était tellement…antinomique, avec ce besoin presque viscéral qu'il ressentait de le briser. Et ce besoin de possession qui le rongeait à l'intérieur et qui lui brûlait les entrailles tellement fort qu'il croyait parfois qu'il pourrait en mourir. Il était le seul à la voir tel qu'il était. Il était le seul à le connaître. Il voulait être le seul qui le toucherait.

Ce fut cette obsession qui le poussa à quitter sa petite amie, à laquelle il était pourtant resté fidèle depuis plus d'un an, maintenant l'illusion remarquable qu'il était tellement amoureux d'elle qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la toucher avant qu'elle ne lui en fît la demande. Et ce fut cette obsession qui le poussa à blesser Harry volontairement pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Cela, et le spectre dévorant de la jalousie.

Il n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer que le regard de Harry avait changé. Il n'avait pas pu laisser échapper le fait que ses yeux verts se posaient de plus en plus souvent sur une silhouette gracile aux longs cheveux noirs. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de voir, avec une douloureuse précision, l'éclat nouveau dans le regard vert lorsqu'il croisait celui, noir et beaucoup plus doux, de l'Attrapeuse de Ravenclaw. Et bien sûr il n'avait pas manqué d'observer, sans en manquer une miette, le spectacle pathétique de Harry Potter tomber amoureux de Cho Chang. Et l'envie de lui faire mal devint à ce moment-là si forte que Cedric sentit son masque se fissurer imperceptiblement et qu'il chercha frénétiquement un moyen d'apaiser sa colère – et sa peine.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il invita Cho Chang à l'accompagner au bal de Noël, lui accordant l'honneur envié de toutes les filles du collège d'être sa cavalière lors de l'événement qui marquerait cette fin d'année. La jeune fille accepta en rougissant, et Cedric se surprit à la trouver vraiment jolie – ou peut-être était-ce le fait d'imaginer la déception de Harry. La popularité déjà conséquente de Cho grimpa en flèche, et Cedric songea qu'elle ferait une parfaite nouvelle petite amie.

Et surtout, le regard de Harry déçu, blessé, terriblement en colère. Contre lui-même – et contre Cedric. Il l'avait fait souffrir et c'était la plus douce des récompenses. Lorsqu'il entendit Cho refuser gentiment au garçon d'être sa cavalière pour le bal, il se permit un petit sourire de victoire en voyant les amies de la jeune fille se moquer du Survivant. Le soir-même, dans sa chambre, il se caressa pour la première fois en prenant tout son temps, se délectant de la haine qui donnait aux yeux de Harry la couleur d'un poison violent. Cela lui donna la force le lendemain de faire un petit sourire d'excuse au garçon qui le dardait de son regard furieux, et de paraître suffisamment gêné pour que le ressentiment du Survivant passe pour injustifié et ridicule.

Et lorsqu'il fit son entrée au bal de Noël, avec Cho éblouissante à son bras, le sourire fier qu'il arborait était sincère, bien que pour des raisons bien peu avouables. Harry fut malheureux toute la soirée, et la jeune fille brune à son bras était un magnifique trophée. Au point qu'il résolut de mettre son idée à exécution et d'en faire sa petite amie officielle dès le lendemain, le nouveau couple forçant l'admiration de leurs camarades. Puis il décida que c'était le bon moment pour tenter de regagner la confiance de Harry – et puis, le voir lutter contre son ressentiment à son égard serait un spectacle des plus réjouissants.

o0O0o

Il avait appris que le garçon n'avait toujours pas résolu l'énigme de l'œuf d'or, alors que les jours passaient rapidement et que la date de la Deuxième Tâche approchait de plus en plus. Lui renvoyer l'ascenseur pour l'aide que Harry lui avait apportée lors de la Première Tâche s'avérait donc un moyen idéalement trouvé pour remonter dans l'estime du garçon. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il fallait ouvrir l'œuf sous l'eau pour entendre l'indice qu'il devait délivrer, et à son avis, un simple lavabo rempli d'eau devait suffire. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de compliquer un peu la tâche de Harry en lui suggérant simplement – et cet instant le fit frissonner de plaisir – d'aller prendre un bain dans la salle réservée aux Préfets de l'école.

Il ignorait si Harry suivrait son conseil, mais il l'espérait – tant parce qu'il avait envie que le Survivant trouve la solution de l'énigme que pour la perspective de peut-être le voir nu. Il avait découvert un endroit dans la pièce, une sortie dérobée invisible aux yeux de ceux qui en ignoraient l'existence à moins de fouiller méticuleusement la salle. Du chambranle de cette petite porte, l'on pouvait embrasser du regard la salle de bain dans son ensemble, avec une vue imprenable sur l'immense baignoire aux multiples robinets. Et surtout, sans être vu, ni de la sirène, ni des nymphes, ni même de Moaning Myrtle.

Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas _vraiment_ se rendre dans la salle de bain pour regarder Harry – il ne savait même pas si le garçon s'y rendrait. Mais le fait de simplement _savoir_ qu'il pouvait s'y rendre sans que personne ne fût au courant, et qu'il _pouvait_ se repaître de la vision de ce corps trop mince flottant entre deux eaux, suffisait à faire naître cette petite brûlure désormais habituelle au creux de son estomac. Il fut étonné de s'apercevoir que les dernières traces de sa culpabilité étaient lentement en train d'étouffer sous les vagues de désir de plus en plus puissantes qui l'assaillaient. Malgré tout, non, il ne comptait pas _vraiment_ observer Harry à la dérobée.

Pourtant, lorsque bien des jours plus tard il surprit une conversation entre Harry et ses amis et qu'il sut que le garçon s'était enfin décidé à se rendre dans la salle de bain des Préfets précisément ce soir-là, la tentation fut trop forte, et il rejoignit sa cachette après avoir donné rendez-vous à Cho plus tard dans la nuit – la jeune fille était désespérément amoureuse de lui et semblait prête à prendre tous les risques pour le retrouver à toute heure de la journée, et même très tard dans la soirée, allant jusqu'à braver le couvre-feu.

Puis au bout d'une attente insupportable, Harry pénétra silencieusement dans l'immense salle d'eau, entreprit de remplir la baignoire à l'aide de tous les robinets avec un enthousiasme enfantin, et se déshabilla avec hésitation – et une maladresse délicieuse, songea Cedric qui sentait déjà son érection se presser contre la fermeture de son pantalon. Malheureusement le garçon lui tourna le dos et plongea immédiatement dans l'eau mousseuse et parée de reflets iridescents. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir furtivement le dos trop mince et les jambes trop longues – et les fesses si petites qu'elles auraient facilement pu se nicher dans une seule de ses mains. Cedric imagina son sexe s'enfoncer profondément dans ce si petit cul et réprima un soupir.

Sa petite séance de voyeurisme fut décevante. De là où il était, Cedric ne pouvait distinguer que les minces épaules de Harry et sa nuque trop fine dissimulée sous ses épais cheveux noirs. Il grimaça lorsque le Survivant ouvrit de nouveau l'œuf d'or et que la mélodie stridente se fit entendre – le petit imbécile n'avait pas encore compris, et Cedric put l'entendre distinctement pester contre celui qui lui avait volé Cho Chang. Puis le spectacle perdit définitivement tout son intérêt quand le fantôme de Myrtle fit son apparition. Cedric eut un rictus désabusé lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il enviait l'ectoplasme de pouvoir se trouver dans l'eau avec Harry.

Il quitta discrètement la pièce par la petite porte dérobée dans l'embrasure de laquelle il s'était tenu pendant les deux dernières heures. Incroyablement frustré. Ce soir-là, il rejoignit Cho Chang qui l'attendait dans sa chambre de Préfet, et connut sa première relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il garda les yeux fermés pendant tout le temps que dura l'acte, pour mieux s'imaginer que le corps qui se tordait sous le sien n'était pas celui de sa petite amie, mais celui de Harry.

o0O0o

La date de la Deuxième Tâche arriva, et Cedric se rendit compte avec une certaine ironie que finalement, les organisateurs du Tournoi n'étaient vraiment pas allés chercher loin pour lui « enlever ce qu'il avait de plus cher »…Cho Chang. Il ricana intérieurement en se disant que, plutôt que de les rapprocher, le fait d'avoir couché ensemble le faisait s'éloigner encore plus de la jeune fille – mais il devait avouer qu'elle lui était bien utile, à tous points de vue, et que se perdre entre ses hanches minces était moins désagréable que ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre. Même s'il était invariablement dégoûté une fois qu'il avait joui. Cedric s'effraya un instant de l'incroyable cynisme dont il faisait désormais preuve – puis, une fois de plus, oublia ses états d'âme et se concentra sur sa tâche.

A l'issue de cette épreuve, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas vint l'envahir brusquement. Cela débuta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Harry n'était toujours pas remonté à la surface du lac de l'école – l'inquiétude commença alors à se répandre dans ses entrailles et à lui comprimer les poumons. La vision de Harry flottant inconscient entre les algues du fond du lac passa brièvement sous ses paupières baissées, et il s'aperçut avec étonnement que cette image ne l'excitait pas comme elle aurait pu le faire d'ordinaire. Bien au contraire, il sentit la panique le pénétrer par tous les pores de la peau, par vagues successives, de plus en plus fortes. Et il se surprit à prier silencieusement pour que le garçon ne fût pas blessé.

Puis Harry émergea enfin à la fin du temps réglementaire, et il ne portait pas une, mais deux personnes : Ronald Weasley, et Gabrielle Delacour, dont la sœur Fleur avait échoué à l'épreuve et n'avait pas pu la récupérer au fond de l'eau. A ce moment-là Cedric sentit tous ses muscles se détendre brusquement – il n'avait même pas eu conscience de la tension de son corps – soupira d'intense soulagement et se dit que le garçon était vraiment stupide car la gamine n'avait jamais rien eu à craindre.

Pourtant, il devait admettre que le courage et l'abnégation de Harry étaient réellement remarquables, d'autant que les êtres de l'eau n'avaient pas du apprécier cette entorse au règlement du Tournoi. Et un nouveau sentiment vit le jour en lui – de l'admiration. Et du respect : il n'avait pas hésité à perdre volontairement des points et avait préféré prendre le risque d'échouer à la Deuxième Tâche plutôt que d'abandonner la petite Française. Cette détestable tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour le Survivant s'intensifia d'autant plus, et son désir de le posséder monta encore d'un cran.

Cela devenait dangereux – trop, beaucoup trop – et Cedric fut, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, effrayé par la violence de ses sentiments. Après la Deuxième Tâche, il surprit même à plusieurs reprises Cho le considérant avec une expression perplexe après qu'il eut regardé le Survivant avec un peu trop d'insistance. La jeune fille commençait à trouver son comportement étrange, et Cedric se rendit compte qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à jouer la comédie. Que le masque tenait en place de moins en moins longtemps, et qu'il devait faire de plus en plus d'efforts pour présenter au monde l'image du parfait Cedric Diggory.

Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui paraissait raisonnable : prétextant un stress de plus en plus intense à mesure que la Troisième et dernière Tâche approchait, il s'éloigna de ses proches et de sa petite amie, préférant passer de longues heures seul dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Il fit tant et si bien qu'au bout de quelques semaines, il jouait son rôle avec une telle perfection que Cho et ses amis s'étonnaient de sa présence lorsqu'il les rejoignait, s'inquiétant de sa motivation pour la Coupe. Cedric en fut profondément satisfait : le marionnettiste avait repris le contrôle des fils de son pantin, et le Parfait Cedric était de retour, plus brillant et plus porteur d'espoir que jamais.

o0O0o

Puis le moment de la Troisième Tâche arriva enfin, et Cedric se permit de respirer un peu. Peu avant le jour de l'épreuve qui désignerait le Champion du Tournoi, il fit le bilan de son année scolaire et parvint à la conclusion qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Il terminerait sans aucun doute major de sa promotion, et diplômé de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Il était le véritable Champion de Hogwarts, en tête de la compétition – avec Harry Potter, mais il refusait d'y penser – et très certainement en passe de gagner la Coupe de Feu. Il avait une charmante petite amie que tout le monde lui enviait – Merlin seul savait pourquoi, mais ses préférences personnelles ne rentraient pas en ligne de compte. Et surtout, il avait réussi, malgré les horribles révélations auxquelles il avait du faire face concernant sa monstrueuse personnalité, à tenir son rôle de la plus remarquable des manières.

La fin de l'année approchait, et bientôt il pourrait quitter cette école, cet espace confiné où tout le monde vous scrutait d'un œil inquisiteur en espérant que vous commettiez la faute. Ses parents seraient tellement de fier de lui, et ils ne sauraient jamais rien de sa terrible trahison – de ses abjects penchants qu'il enfouirait pour toujours au plus profond de son esprit. Il ne verrait plus jamais Harry Potter, cet innocent responsable de ses perversions. Il obtiendrait un poste prestigieux au sein du Ministère, appuyé par son père, puis il épouserait une jeune et jolie sorcière du même statut que lui. Et il pourrait s'attacher sans remords aux chaînes de la normalité. Il poursuivrait sa vie ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait, se conformant aux attentes de sa famille si aimante et de la société, toujours loyal envers le monde qui lui avait donné le jour. Et personne, jamais, ne saurait.

Rien n'aurait pu entraver cette lente ascension vers le succès et une future vie parfaite, rien n'aurait pu empêcher le triomphe du Parfait Cedric et la mort ignorée du monstre qui se tapissait au cœur de ses entrailles. Rien, pas même Viktor Krum qui semblait devenu fou dans le labyrinthe élevé pour la Troisième Tâche et qui faillit lui coûter la victoire. Et pas même Harry Potter, qui arriva en même temps que lui devant le trophée et qui, le petit idiot, voulait lui céder la victoire alors que Cedric aurait du perdre.

En vérité cela ne l'eût même pas dérangé d'offrir la Coupe à Harry Potter. En le voyant, si petit face à lui, avec ce feu étrange qui brûlait dans ses prunelles vertes, il avait ressenti un relent de culpabilité – si faible, presque une lointaine réminiscence – pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans ses fantasmes, pour la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée volontairement et par jalousie en s'accaparant Cho Chang. Et il avait voulu se faire pardonner, même si Harry bien sûr n'en aurait jamais rien su. Mais le garçon insistait – et son orgueil lui soufflait d'accepter son offre. Son père serait tellement fier de lui. Alors il écouta son ego plutôt que sa conscience et empoigna la Coupe en même temps que le Survivant.

Ce fut sa seule erreur – et elle lui fut fatale. Lorsque l'éclair vert de l'Avada Kedavra le percuta en pleine poitrine, Cedric regretta simplement de ne plus jamais pouvoir contempler le visage terrifié de Harry. Et il eut cette dernière pensée résignée sur le fait que l'on finissait toujours par payer ses crimes – et il eut un petit sourire désabusé en pensant que même dans la mort, cette mort si héroïque, il resterait toujours un imposteur.

Fin.

o0O0o

_Hum. Voilà. Euh, honnêtement j'ai préféré ne pas me relire parce que je sens que je pars dans un sujet assez casse-gueule…Et je reconnais que mon Cedric est particulièrement tordu…J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu…Donc, cédez à l'appel du petit bouton en bas à gauche et lâchez-vous ! Je vous aime._

_**(oh, et comme toujours, allez faire un tour sur mon blog : myschka. mon – blog. org)**_


	3. Les renards magiques

**Recueil d'OS**

**Résumé** Après la guerre, Harry s'isole dans le monde moldu et mène une vie solitaire, avec pour seule compagnie son hibou et son amie Shizue. La brusque apparition de renards magiques dans son jardin et ses retrouvailles inattendues avec Remus Lupin lui feront se poser des questions sur son choix de vie.

**Couple :** RL/HP, en quelque sorte.

**Rating** PG ou PG-13, je pense. (eh non, pas de lemon !)

**Disclaimer** Je suppose qu'il est inutile de préciser que je ne suis pas la femme la plus riche d'Angleterre, que, ô surprise, je ne m'appelle donc pas JKR, et qu'en conséquence, les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Cela dit, si quelqu'un veut me payer des droits d'auteurs pour Shizue, j'accepte aussi les chèques.

**Avertissement** Mention de relations homosexuelles. Autrement dit, attention, Y.A.O.Ï ! Ceux que cela dérange, fuyez loin, loin, pour que vos petits yeux chastes ne soient pas agressés.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _La genèse de cette fic est une histoire tout à fait rocambolesque, mais je doute que cela vous intéresse. Ainsi donc, je ne m'étalerai pas, sachez juste que c'est le texte le plus long que j'aie jamais écrit en si peu de temps et qu'il n'est ni relu ni corrigé…Un postage à l'arrache, en gros, huhu. Bonne lecture._

**Dédicace :** A Ana, Artoung, Bady, BN, Chris et Eva. Keep the Dave-o-tion, les filles !

**Remerciements :** Chris, pour son fanart. Merci beaucoup !

o0O0o

**LES RENARDS MAGIQUES**

Par Myschka

o0O0o

Il y a des renards magiques dans ma rue. Il paraît qu'au Japon, on les appelle des Kitsune, c'est Shizue qui m'a dit ça.

Vous vous demandez sûrement qui est Shizue – en dehors du fait que c'est une amie à moi, donc, et qu'elle est japonaise, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement.

Shizue est une fille que j'ai rencontrée à l'université. Moldue. Après la guerre, j'en ai eu assez du monde sorcier, et surtout j'ai eu envie de m'éloigner un peu de tout ce qui avait fait ma vie depuis mes onze ans. Je n'en tire pas particulièrement de fierté, on pourrait même assimiler ça à de la lâcheté, mais que voulez-vous…Il y a parfois certaines choses que l'on préfère oublier – et puis, je n'en ai pas totalement délaissé le monde sorcier pour autant. Je continue à utiliser mes pouvoirs de temps en temps, et il m'arrive de parler avec Hermione, par exemple.

Je disais donc que j'ai rencontré Shizue à l'université moldue, après une période de deux ans passée en ermite afin de me remettre à niveau et de pouvoir passer les examens d'entrée. Moi qui pensais que je n'y parviendrais jamais, ça a finalement été plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Lorsque le jour de la rentrée universitaire est arrivé, j'avais quatre ans de plus que la majorité des étudiants entrant en première année, et je crevais de trouille à l'idée de ne pas m'en sortir. Puis j'ai croisé Shizue en sortant du secrétariat de la fac, elle était dans le même cas que moi – à la différence près que ses quatre ans de retard étaient dus à la maladie, et qu'elle est moldue – depuis nous sommes inséparables.

Il y a de la magie en Shizue, pourtant. Rien d'aussi tangible que celle qui coule dans mes veines, mais elle est bien là, présente, dans l'air qui l'entoure et dans tous les gestes qu'elle accomplit avec cette grâce inimitable qui lui est propre. Je peux affirmer sans honte que c'est la première personne – et probablement la seule – pour qui j'ai éprouvé de l'amour depuis la fin de la guerre. Rien qui implique du désir cependant. Mais c'est bien de l'amour. Je crois. C'est également la seule personne avec qui je me sois vraiment lié après être entré à l'université.

Elle a très vite deviné que je cachais – à elle, au monde entier – une part très importante de ma vie. La plus importante, peut-être. Elle a également très vite deviné à quel point je n'étais pas comme les autres, sans pour autant en faire jamais mention dans nos conversations. Je pense qu'elle savait que je ne voulais pas en parler, et qu'elle me laissait le temps d'aborder le sujet par moi-même si j'en avais envie. Ce qui n'a pas manqué d'arriver, et ce plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

Je lui ai avoué, seulement trois mois après notre rencontre. Etonnamment, elle n'a pas semblé surprise, même si elle ne connaissait absolument rien au monde sorcier. Simplement, elle savait. Elle me fait parfois penser à Luna Lovegood, cette fille excentrique et étrange même pour nous autres sorciers, et qui passait bien souvent pour folle.

Shizue aussi pourrait passer pour une folle, à maints égards. Mais elle ne l'est pas, elle est simplement la personne la plus sereine et ouverte que je connaisse. Je peux dire aujourd'hui qu'elle m'a beaucoup apporté, sur tous les plans, et qu'elle a largement contribué à m'aider à faire la part des choses. Moi qui étais du genre à faire une montagne d'un rien, on peut dire aujourd'hui que je prends les choses avec beaucoup plus de recul et de calme – même si objectivement, j'ai encore pas mal de progrès à faire. Nous sommes maintenant en deuxième année depuis plus de sept mois, et déjà je constate que je ne réagis plus comme avant.

C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai aperçu pour la première fois ces petits animaux argentés batifoler dans mon jardin, je n'ai pas été effrayé, ni déconcerté. J'ai appelé Shizue, qui bien sûr ne les a pas vus – comment aurait-elle pu ? – et qui m'a simplement dit que dans son pays, on appelait des Kitsune ces esprits malicieux, considérés là-bas comme des sortes de messagers des dieux.

Je ne crois pas en un quelconque dieu, pas plus que je ne croyais aux signes du destin. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant, parce qu'au bout d'une semaine où j'ai vu les Kitsune m'apparaître tous les matins, je commence à me poser des questions. Shizue dit que peut-être quelqu'un cherche à me contacter, ou qu'il y a quelque chose que je refuse de voir et qu'il faut absolument que je comprenne. Je ne sais pas laquelle de ces explications est la bonne, ni même si Shizue a raison. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir.

o0O0o

Aujourd'hui, Shizue est venue me voir, très tôt le matin. J'habite dans une petite maison de la lointaine banlieue de Londres, loin de tous ceux que j'ai pu connaître durant ma vie d'avant, alors elle a probablement dû se lever à l'aube pour arriver à cette heure-ci. Pourtant, elle semblait en pleine forme. Mais Shizue débarque souvent chez moi à l'improviste, alors cela ne m'étonne plus vraiment.

Elle s'est assise en face de moi, autour de la minuscule table ronde et bancale de ma minuscule cuisine, m'a regardé siroter mon thé en silence, puis alors que je m'allumais une cigarette, elle m'a simplement dit :

« Emmène-moi dans le monde sorcier, s'il te plait. Je voudrais voir le Chemin de traverse. »

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai terminé ma cigarette, puis je me suis levé de ma chaise. Etrangement, je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi elle tenait tant à connaître cette part de moi – car je ne doute pas que ce soit ça, ce n'est pas une fille naturellement curieuse et elle ne m'a jamais posé de question sans qu'il y ait une bonne raison derrière. Et puis, curieusement, ça m'a parut tout d'un coup…naturel de retourner dans le monde sorcier. Et qu'elle vienne avec moi, alors qu'elle n'est pas sorcière, ni cracmole, et qu'elle n'a aucun lien avec le monde magique. Comme si c'était une évidence.

En traversant le jardin qui donnait sur la rue, elle m'a demandé :

« Les Kitsune…Tu les vois encore ? »

J'ai acquiescé, et elle n'a pas insisté. Cette nuit, une théorie m'est venue à l'esprit, mais je n'ose pas encore lui en parler. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur qu'elle me prenne pour un fou – elle a déjà eu tant d'occasions de le faire ! – c'est juste que je voudrais y réfléchir encore un peu. Parce que la conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenu ne me plait pas forcément. Je ne suis pas sûr. Et puis surtout, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé parce que cette sortie sur le Chemin de traverse, c'était une grande première pour elle ; je n'avais pas envie de la gâcher en l'ennuyant avec mes problèmes métaphysiques. Alors je n'ai rien ajouté de plus, et nous avons pris les transports en commun moldus pour arriver au Chaudron baveur.

J'aurais pu décider de prendre le Magicobus, après tout c'est une expérience comme une autre, mais j'en garde d'assez mauvais souvenirs et je ne voulais pas dégoûter Shizue d'emblée.

Comme il était encore tôt, nous sommes allés visiter en premier le magasin d'articles de Quidditch. Shizue s'est toujours montrée très enthousiaste lorsque je lui racontais mes matches à l'école, alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de lui faire voir à quel point ce sport suscite l'engouement chez les sorciers. J'espérais qu'elle allait aimer, et je ne m'étais pas trompé puisque dès que nous avons passé la porte de la boutiques, elle s'est mise à fouiller partout avec des airs d'enfant émerveillée. A tel point que lorsque le vendeur s'est avancé vers moi pour me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide, elle avait disparu de mon champ de vision – mais je ne me suis pas trop inquiété, c'est le genre de chose qu'elle fait souvent.

Le vendeur ne m'a pas reconnu. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai plutôt changé depuis la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard. Shizue me dit que je suis beau, honnêtement je n'en sais rien, je ne me regarde pas vraiment dans la glace le matin. Je sais simplement que ma cicatrice a disparu – à l'inverse de celles que je me suis faites durant la guerre et qui semble-t-il ne partiront jamais – et que sans elle et sans mes lunettes, je suis devenu difficilement reconnaissable pour les gens qui n'ont vu mon visage qu'à travers les photos de moi qu'on trouve de plus en plus rarement dans les journaux.

Je crois qu'à force de me terrer chez moi et de rendre ma maison introuvable pour quiconque n'y est pas désiré, j'ai réussi le tour de force de me faire lentement oublier des médias. Bien sûr, les gens savent que je suis toujours vivant, et bien sûr, je suis toujours considéré comme un héros. Mais j'ai été relégué dans les livres d'Histoire, et plus dans les tabloïds. C'est probablement l'un des rares points positifs – pour moi – qui résultent de la fin de la guerre. Ca et la mort de Voldemort, mais c'est quelque chose qui s'applique à l'ensemble de la population sorcière, alors on ne peut pas dire que ça compte vraiment.

Ensuite, nous avons flâné un peu au hasard des envies de Shizue, qui voulait tout voir. C'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup chez elle – elle ne me demande pas de faire des choix, ne me demande pas de parler si je n'ai pas envie de le faire, ne me force jamais à rien ; sa simple présence et sa joie de vivre suffisent à m'entraîner là où je veux aller, sans finalement que je m'en sois rendu compte. Se promener avec elle est une joie toujours renouvelée, et cette fois-ci sur le Chemin de traverse n'a pas fait exception à la règle.

Vers midi nous sommes allés manger chez Florian Fortarôme. Enfin, disons que j'ai mangé et que Shizue m'a regardé m'empiffrer de glaces sans toucher à la sienne. Je l'ai invitée, bien sûr, d'autant que c'est moi qui ai mangé sa part – elle n'a pas beaucoup d'appétit, ce qui m'inquiète souvent, mais les rares fois où je lui en ai parlé, elle s'est contentée de sourire et de secouer la tête sans répondre.

L'après-midi a été bien plus calme, en comparaison de la matinée. J'en ai profité pour faire un tour chez Fleury et Bott et renouveler un peu ma collection de bouquins. Normalement, les livres sont plutôt le domaine d'Hermione, mais les soirées sont longues lorsqu'on vit seul sans la télévision, et sans autre véritables amis qu'une japonaise aussi insaisissable qu'un coup de vent. Et puis, j'avais soudain envie de reprendre contact de manière plus tangible avec le monde sorcier. J'ai même songé à ce moment-là que ce serait bien si j'appelais Hermione, justement, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle est à peu près la seule personne en rapport avec le monde sorcier avec qui j'ai gardé contact depuis la fin de la guerre. Nous ne nous voyons jamais, je me contente de lui téléphoner ou plus rarement de lui envoyer un hibou. Je n'ai jamais grand chose à lui dire, et elle n'ose pas vraiment me donner des nouvelles des gens que nous connaissons, de peur de provoquer une réaction aussi violente qu'il y a quatre ans, quand j'ai fait exploser le téléphone sous le coup de la douleur. Je lui en suis reconnaissant, mais je crois que ce n'est plus nécessaire à présent.

o0O0o

Je pense que j'ai dû passer plus de temps dans la librairie que je ne le croyais au départ, car tout à coup, elle était devenue bien silencieuse. Il n'y avait plus le bruissement incessant des clients qui allaient et venaient entre les rayonnages de la boutique, et le jour semblait avoir baissé. Puis il y a eu un bruit derrière moi qui m'a fait me retourner.

J'ai levé la tête et j'ai constaté que Shizue n'était nulle part en vue, mais qu'en revanche la silhouette qui se dressait en face de moi m'était douloureusement familière. C'était probablement l'une des personnes que j'avais le moins envie de voir depuis la fin de la guerre, alors j'ai voulu faire semblant de ne pas le reconnaître. J'espérais avoir suffisamment changé ces dernières années pour qu'il croie lui aussi à une erreur, mais lorsque j'ai commencé à lui tourner le dos, il m'a retenu par le bras. Avec gentillesse, mais sans non plus me permettre de me dérober.

─ Bonjour, Pro – Remus, ai-je alors dit, maladroitement, et en évitant son regard – je crois bien que je serais incapable de dire à quoi il ressemblait, à ce moment-là, à part qu'il n'avait que très peu changé depuis la dernière fois que nous avions discuté ensemble.

─ Bonjour Harry, a-t-il répondu, d'une voix incroyablement douce et dont je ne me rappelais pas. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

C'était vrai. Avant cet après-midi, cela faisait bien trois ou quatre ans que je ne l'avais plus revu. Pour être honnête, je crois bien que je comptais plus jamais le revoir – ni lui, ni tous les autres. Ou disons plutôt que je ne m'attendais pas à le recroiser, et que je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si tôt. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir, alors la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à répondre a été de lui demander des nouvelles de Tonks.

Il a balayé l'air de la main, d'un air désabusé, comme si c'était typiquement le genre de sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt étrange.

─ Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander de tes nouvelles, m'a-t-il dit avec un sourire fatigué. Cela fait…combien de temps ? Trois ans ?

─ Plutôt quatre, ai-je fait en lui rendant son sourire – mais j'étais incroyablement mal à l'aise, alors j'ai préféré écourter la conversation. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter, ai-je ajouté, je suis avec une amie. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir. Il faudra que vous m'envoyiez un hibou un de ces quatre…

Et curieusement, c'était vrai, ça me faisait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'il était toujours vivant et en – relative – bonne santé. Même si très honnêtement, je crois bien que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de le rencontrer de nouveau. Il a semblé s'en douter – cela dit le contraire eût été difficile, parce que je me suis vraiment comporté comme un asocial, une conversation de trois phrases et demi, je crois que j'ai battu mon record – car il m'a adressé un autre sourire, encore plus fatigué que le premier, et il a hoché doucement la tête.

─ Bien sûr, Harry, a-t-il répondu. Je ne voudrais pas t'accaparer ton temps. Et puis, je dois rentrer chez moi (je me suis demandé s'il vivait avec Tonks désormais, mais je n'ai pas osé lui poser la question). Je t'écrirai, bien sûr, a-t-il conclu, mais il n'avait pas l'air sincère.

Puis il est parti. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai été soulagé ou pas, très honnêtement. Mais une fois qu'il a passé la porte de la librairie et que je me suis retourné pour ranger le livre que j'avais à la main, Shizue était de nouveau à côté de moi, et me regardait d'un air interrogateur.

─ Une vieille connaissance, lui ai-je expliqué à voix basse avec un sourire rassurant.

─ Il est tard, a-t-elle simplement dit. On devrait rentrer.

J'ai acquiescé sans rien dire.

A présent, je suis chez moi, un livre à la main, mais je ne parviens pas à me concentrer dessus. Shizue est repartie chez elle, et je me retrouve seul avec mes questions. Je n'arrive pas à décider si ma rencontre avec le professeur Lupin est une bonne chose ou non. Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je dirai que je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, que toute cette partie de ma vie est loin derrière moi désormais. Mais si je veux être encore plus honnête, je devrai dire qu'au fond, ça m'a plutôt fait plaisir de le revoir. Que quelque part, j'ai envie de savoir. S'il va bien. S'il est toujours avec Tonks et s'il est heureux, maintenant. Comment vont…les Weasley.

Il faudrait que j'appelle Hermione demain. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé avec elle, ça me ferait plaisir de l'entendre.

Je me demande s'il va vraiment m'écrire…

o0O0o

Finalement, je n'ai pas appelé Hermione. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'étais en retard pour la fac, et quand je suis rentré en fin d'après-midi, ça ne me semblait plus une si bonne idée. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient, peut-être la certitude de savoir que finalement, je n'aurai pas plus de choses à lui raconter que les fois précédentes. Je n'ose pas lui demander des nouvelles des Weasley, je ne sais pas…comment elle vit la mort de Ron.

Nous n'en parlons jamais. Je ne sais même pas si elle est avec quelqu'un en ce moment. Après tout, ça fait quatre ans qu'il est mort, ce serait normal qu'elle s'en soit remise…qu'elle ait refait sa vie.

Les renards sont toujours là. Ils jouent dans mon jardin, il y en a même un qui regarde à travers ma fenêtre et m'observe sans bouger. Celui-là est roux.

─ Tu les vois toujours ? demande Shizue, qui s'est assise à côté de moi.

J'acquiesce lentement.

─ Je crois que tu as raison, dis-je. Ils cherchent à me dire quelque chose.

─ Tu as une idée de ce que ça peut bien être ? s'enquiert-elle avec intérêt.

Je secoue la tête.

─ Je n'en suis pas sûr, fais-je en allumant une cigarette. Je pense que Ron essaie de m'envoyer un message.

─ Ron…c'est ton ami qui est mort, c'est bien ça ?

Je ne réponds pas. Oui, c'est mon ami qui est mort, je pourrais lui dire ça. Mais ce n'est pas le seul, et surtout, c'était mon meilleur ami. En même temps, je sais que quelque part, cette histoire à propos de Ron essayant de communiquer avec moi…c'est juste un prétexte, un prétexte idiot pour parler de lui avec Shizue. Parce que je suis un sorcier, et je sais que les morts ne prennent pas l'apparence de renards magiques pour communiquer avec les vivants. Et surtout, je sais que si les morts ont encore des choses à faire dans notre monde, ils le font sous la forme de fantômes. Par conséquent, il n'y a pas de raison pour que Ron m'apparaisse sous la forme d'un renard magique, et encore moins pour qu'il se contente de me regarder sans me parler.

C'est donc un prétexte pour évoquer son souvenir en compagnie de Shizue, simplement parce que je n'ai pas le courage d'aborder les choses de manière franche et directe.

─ Tu sais, finis-je par avouer, je n'ai pas repris contact avec sa famille depuis la fin de la guerre. J'étais fiancé à sa sœur, je te l'avais dit ?

─ Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu vers eux ? Tu penses qu'ils te croient coupable de sa mort ?

Oui. Oui, c'est ce que je pense vraiment. Et je pense aussi que je suis coupable auprès d'eux de bien d'autres choses, comme d'avoir abandonné Ginny au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi – au moment de la mort de Ron. Coupable également de ne pas en avoir éprouvé le moindre regret, parce qu'au fond je savais que je n'étais pas quelqu'un pour elle, et qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un pour moi. Mais je ne le dis pas à Shizue, parce que ça impliquerait de lui raconter des choses que j'ai laissé enfouies au plus profond de moi, et que je n'ai pas envie de ressortir, même pour elle. Alors je me contente de répondre de manière évasive.

─ Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules. J'ai laissé tout ça derrière moi il y a tellement longtemps…Ce serait un peu étrange si je réapparaissais après tant d'années, tu ne crois pas ?

─ Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger, ni même à toi, je pense, répond-elle avec un sourire. Oh, regarde ! s'exclame-t-elle soudain en montrant du doigt la barrière de mon jardin.

Il y a un hibou posé dessus. Rien d'inhabituel, encore que c'est peu fréquent, puisqu'il s'agit généralement du successeur d'Hedwige, que j'ai appelé Trevor junior en souvenir de Neville, et qui n'a pas d'autre mission que d'assurer ma correspondance anorexique avec Hermione. Là où ça devient surprenant, c'est que ce n'est pas mon hibou, puisque celui-ci dort actuellement dans sa cage au premier étage.

─ Je vais y aller, fait alors Shizue en se levant gracieusement. Tu ferais bien de t'occuper de cet oiseau.

Lorsque j'ouvre la fenêtre pour laisser passer le hibou et que je vois Shizue traverser le jardin, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a maigri.

o0O0o

Le hibou est celui de Remus. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'écrirait, finalement. A vrai dire, je croyais même pas que son hibou pourrait trouver le chemin de ma maison, puisque comme je l'ai dit, elle est introuvable pour quiconque n'y est pas désiré. Il faut croire que je voulais de ses nouvelles plus que je ne l'imaginais.

Sa lettre est brève, un peu empruntée. Comme s'il ne savait pas bien si m'écrire était une bonne idée ou pas. On dirait presque qu'il regrette de l'avoir envoyée, et en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de ne pas me poser plus de questions qu'il ne le fait. J'ai dû le mettre mal à l'aise, je suppose – probablement autant que lui m'a rendu mal à l'aise. Il ne dit pas grand-chose, au fond, se contente de banalités, de me dire qu'il aimerait bien me recroiser un jour histoire d'échanger des nouvelles plus détaillées, de m'assurer qu'il va bien. Une fois de plus, il n'est pas sincère. Parce que sais qu'en réalité, il voudrait parler de bien plus que cela. Des raisons pour lesquelles je suis parti il y a quatre ans, par exemple.

Je pourrais ranger la lettre. Je pourrais congédier ce hibou aux plumes fauves qui me fixe d'un air mortellement sérieux tout en s'abreuvant à l'écuelle que je lui ai donnée, et ne pas répondre en prétendant que le volatile n'a jamais trouvé ma maison. Il y a quatre ans, et même il y a moins longtemps, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, sans aucun doute.

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas plus que Remus si lui écrire est une bonne idée ; pourtant, après quelques minutes d'hésitation durant lesquelles je cherche n'importe quel prétexte pour ne pas répondre, je finis par sortir un vieux rouleau de parchemin, un encrier et une plume poussiéreuse, oubliés dans l'un des tiroirs de mon bureau – pour écrire à Hermione, je n'utilise que du bête papier, et un stylo à bille. Je pourrais ne pas m'encombrer de ces fioritures inutiles. Mais j'ai envie de le faire, un peu comme un cadeau que l'on envoie à un vieil ami à qui l'on n'a pas parlé depuis longtemps. Quelque part, c'est le cas.

N'est-ce pas ?

Ma lettre est tout aussi banale que celle de Remus, et remplie de platitudes sans nom qui me désoleraient si je prenais le temps de me relire – si j'en avais le courage. Mais je ne l'ai pas, pas plus que Remus n'en a eu lorsqu'il m'a écrit. Moi aussi, je me contente de lui dire que je vais bien, et qu'il faudrait qu'on se croise un de ces quatre. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas sincère, parce que je n'ai pas envie de simplement le croiser. Je voudrais, vraiment, avoir une vraie conversation avec lui, ou avec n'importe qui d'autre que j'ai pu connaître durant ma vie d'avant, et pouvoir évoquer le passer avec sérénité, sans oublier, mais sans trop d'amertume. Pourtant, je sais bien que je ne suis pas capable de plus que ce que je viens de faire, alors je scelle la lettre en espérant que cela suffira.

Pour le moment.

Lorsque le hibou de Remus s'envole par la fenêtre de mon bureau, les renards sont toujours là, et ils me regardent tous, la tête penchée sur le côté comme s'ils attendaient que je fasse quelque chose. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas quoi.

o0O0o

─ Pourquoi as-tu refusé son invitation ?

Shizue est assise en face de moi, dans ma cuisine. Comme a son habitude, elle touille distraitement son thé, sans y toucher. Elle a l'air en forme, et jette un coup d'œil distrait par la fenêtre.

─ Ils sont toujours là, dis-je sans lui laisser le temps de me poser la question.

Elle me le demande à chaque fois que je la vois, désormais. Elle tourne de nouveau son regard vers moi et penche la tête sur le côté – elle me fait penser aux Kitsune dans mon jardin.

─ Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé son invitation ? Il a l'air sympa, non ?

Shizue parle d'un garçon qui m'a abordé cet après-midi sur le campus, alors que je l'attendais pour rentrer à la maison. Un type qui suit le même cursus que moi, mais qui est en troisième année. Elle a raison, il a l'air sympa, mais ce qu'elle ne semble pas avoir compris, c'est que ce garçon voulait plus que prendre une simple bière avec moi. Alors quand elle insiste et qu'elle me repose sa question, je hausse les épaules et je lui explique :

─ Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais il me draguait.

─ J'avais compris, répond-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Et alors ? Il était mignon…et puis, ça te changerait les idées de voir de nouvelles têtes, pour une fois. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette en ce moment.

─ Tu me suffis, dis-je avec un sourire que je veux charmeur, et elle étouffe un petit rire.

Un rire qui me semble un peu triste.

─ Je sais, dit-elle. Mais tu devrais y réfléchir…puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir revoir ce professeur Lupin…

Une autre lettre de Remus est arrivée, trois jours après que je lui ai envoyé ma réponse. Il me proposait de nous voir au Chaudron baveur, afin de discuter tous les deux. Son hibou partage la mangeoire de Trevor junior depuis vingt-quatre heures maintenant.

─ Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, je proteste en me resservant du thé. Remus est un de mes anciens professeurs qui cherche à reprendre contact ; Sean est un type que je ne connais pas, et qui veut coucher avec moi.

─ C'est aussi un être humain, remarque Shizue en repoussant sa tasse dans laquelle son thé a refroidi.

─ Et alors ? Toi aussi, tu es un être humain. Ca veut dire quoi, que tu penses que je suis incapable de nouer des relations avec qui que ce soit ?

Elle ne répond pas, et ça m'énerve prodigieusement. Je sais ce qu'elle pense, mais elle a tort. Je peux tout à fait fréquenter d'autres personnes qu'elle. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie.

─ Honnêtement, insiste-t-elle, tu ne le trouvais pas mignon ?

Une autre chose chez elle qui m'agace profondément : elle veut à tout prix me caser avec quelqu'un, et à tout prix avec un garçon. Nous en avons déjà parlé, très souvent. Elle pense que je suis gay.

Je ne suis pas homophobe. L'homosexualité est tout aussi fréquente chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, et à peu près acceptée dans un monde comme dans l'autre, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me choque, ni ne me dérange plus que ça. A vrai dire, je n'y pense même pas, et quand je croise un couple de filles ou de garçons dans la rue, c'est toujours parce que Shizue me l'a fait remarquer que j'y fais attention. Sinon, je ne le verrais même pas.

Simplement, je ne suis pas gay. Je suis sorti avec Cho Chang et Ginny Weasley, et j'ai fantasmé, comme tous les garçons que je connais, sur Fleur Delacour ; j'ai même couché deux ou trois fois avec une fille de passage depuis que j'ai quitté le monde sorcier. Même si effectivement, ça ne m'a pas laissé un souvenir impérissable, il n'y a donc aucune raison valable pour que Shizue s'imagine que je préfère les hommes. Pourtant, elle s'obstine à vouloir me démontrer que j'ai tort, que je me trompe depuis le début, et que c'est pour cela que je suis incapable de rester avec une fille une fois que je suis parvenu à la tenir dans mes bras. Sinon, pourquoi aurais-je toujours désiré des filles inaccessibles, pour finalement les abandonner sitôt après les avoir eues ?

Je maintiens que c'est une idée ridicule. D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas quand elle me parle de ça ; ça me perturbe et ensuite je fais des rêves très déstabilisants pendant plusieurs jours. Ca la fait beaucoup rire par ailleurs, mais moi je soutiens que c'est parce qu'elle me met le cerveau à l'envers avec ses idées à la con.

C'est pourquoi je ne réponds pas à sa provocation, et que je préfère lui dire :

─ Je vais écrire à Remus que je le verrai la semaine prochaine.

Elle me sourit alors, d'un sourire lumineux qui semble éclairer toute la pièce. Et je me rends compte tout à coup que c'est vraiment ce que je veux, que j'ai vraiment envie de voir Remus et de lui parler, longuement, autour d'une pinte de bièrraubeurre. Alors qu'à l'origine, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour changer de sujet.

o0O0o

Remus n'a pas encore répondu au hibou que je lui ai envoyé hier soir. Je me demande bien pourquoi, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu vexé.

─ C'est la pleine lune en ce moment, fait remarquer Shizue assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

C'est vrai – j'avais complètement oublié. C'est pour ça, sans doute. J'espère qu'il va bien. Je me demande qui lui fournit de la potion Tue-loup depuis que Snape est mort…A côté de moi, Shizue chantonne doucement, et tout d'un coup quelque chose me perturbe.

─ Je t'avais dit que Remus était un loup-garou ? m'étonné-je.

Je ne rappelle pas l'avoir fait, mais elle sourit mystérieusement et secoue la tête.

─ Regarde, dit-elle. Comme la lune est belle, ce soir. Je pourrais presque voir les Kitsune danser dessous.

Elle a raison – je me penche à la fenêtre et comme toujours, ils sont là. Et ils dansent sous la lumière de la lune.

─ Tu ne m'as pas raconté pourquoi ils te font penser à Ron, chuchote Shizue.

Elle est assise à califourchon sur le rebord de la fenêtre et semble sur le point de tomber – mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je m'installe en face d'elle, et je réponds :

─ C'était son Animagus. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à se transformer complètement quand il est mort.

Je m'interromps pour allumer une cigarette, comme toujours lorsqu'elle me pose des questions qui me rendent nerveux. Son regard posé sur moi est calme, attentif – elle me laisse le temps, et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

─ Lorsque Ron est mort, reprends-je, la plupart des combats avaient déjà cessé. En fait, j'avais tué Voldemort depuis plusieurs semaines, on peut donc dire que la guerre était officiellement terminée. Il a été pris dans une embuscade alors qu'il se rendait à Sainte Mangouste – un hôpital sorcier très réputé – pour rendre visite à Fred, l'un de ses frères qui avait été blessé.

─ On a réussi à arrêter les coupables ? demande Shizue en observant les volutes de fumée s'élever dans l'air nocturne.

─ Oui, je soupire. C'étaient des fidèles de Voldemort qui cherchaient à m'atteindre par le biais de mes proches. Ils s'imaginaient pouvoir enlever Ron pour me faire réagir…Il s'est tellement défendu qu'ils ont été obligés de le tuer pour s'en sortir vivants.

J'étouffe un petit rire désabusé. Bizarrement, je suis moins triste que je ne le craignais.

─ C'était tout Ron, ça…Incapable de se calmer, jamais…

Elle hoche la tête, doucement, et mon regard se porte de nouveau sur les renards qui batifolent sur mon gazon.

─ Je n'ai pas pu supporter sa mort, poursuis-je en écrasant ma cigarette. C'est ce qui m'a décidé à quitter le monde sorcier – j'étais déjà tenté, je dirais que ça n'a fait que confirmer ma décision. C'est drôle, finalement, on peut dire qu'ils ont réussi leur coup. Harry Potter n'existe plus désormais.

─ Tu peux toujours revenir, fait Shizue. Tu n'en as jamais eu envie ?

Si. Bien sûr que si. Seulement, les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles – c'est ce que j'explique à Shizue. Que je suis parti au moment où la famille Weasley avait le plus besoin de moi – en particulier Ginny. Que Molly, la mère de Ron, ne m'aurait sûrement jamais pardonné sa mort. Qu'à l'époque, tout le monde me prenait pour une espèce de demi-dieu, alors que tout ce que j'avais fait, au fond, c'était de tuer un homme. Que j'aie été le seul à pouvoir le faire et que Voldemort tenait plus du monstre que de l'être humain importe peu, finalement. Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai tué quelqu'un – je ne suis pas le seul certes, après tout une guerre n'est jamais propre. Mais il n'empêche que je n'en suis pas particulièrement fier. De toute façon, il n'y a rien de glorieux à tuer. Ceux qui disent ça se cherchent des excuses. J'ai simplement fait ce que j'avais à faire, pour le bien de tous. Et ça s'arrête là.

Je m'aperçois que j'ai dévié du sujet – ou pas tant que ça, au fond. Je conclus mon explication un peu bancale en lui disant que je ne supporte pas d'être adulé pour de mauvaises raisons. D'ailleurs, j'apprécie peu d'être adulé tout court.

─ Ca ne te dérangeait pas lorsque c'était pour le Quidditch, objecte-t-elle calmement.

Elle a raison, mais ce n'est pas le sujet – ou peut-être que si, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je lui dis que j'avais besoin de prendre de la distance par rapport à tout ça, durant quelques temps.

─ Ca va durer encore combien d'années, ce « quelques temps » ?

Aïe. Elle marque un point, là. Et ça fait mal.

─ Tu crois que les Kitsune sont là pour me faire comprendre que je dois affronter les Weasley un jour ou l'autre ?

Elle hausse les épaules et rejette une mèche de cheveux en arrière.

─ Je ne sais pas, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais si c'est le cas, ils n'ont peut-être pas tort.

o0O0o

Remus a l'air fatigué quand je le revois.

Il a finalement répondu à ma lettre, un ou deux jours après la pleine lune, je ne sais plus exactement. Il disait qu'il serait ravi de discuter avec moi un soir dans la semaine, mais en réalité, nous nous sommes croisés avant même d'avoir fixé une date de rendez-vous. Dans une librairie, encore une fois, mais moldue cette fois-ci. Je cherchais quelques ouvrages dont j'avais besoin pour mes cours, quant à lui, il se promenait dans le rayon « littérature étrangère ». J'ai pu constater que nous avions les mêmes goûts en matière de romans.

Il a eu l'air surpris de me voir – alors que théoriquement, c'est moi qui aurais dû être le plus étonné. J'ignorais qu'il fréquentait le monde moldu ; comme quoi même en connaissant les gens depuis plus de dix ans, on peut toujours en apprendre sur eux.

Nous sommes allés boire un thé dans un café tout proche. Le genre d'enseigne qui ne se remarque pas lorsqu'on passe devant dans la rue, un peu comme le Chaudron baveur, mais en plus chaleureux. Et à présent nous nous faisons face, encore plus mal à l'aise que la première fois, si c'est possible.

─ Alors, commence-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Que deviens-tu ?

Son entrée en matière est maladroite et convenue – je l'ai connu bien plus sûr de lui. A présent que je peux l'observer plus attentivement et que je n'ai plus l'intention de le fuir – du moins, pas tout de suite – je constate que la guerre a laissé ses marques sur lui. Comme sur tous les autres, deviné-je. Il n'a pas l'air tellement plus vieux que dans mes souvenirs, si ce n'est peut-être les quelques mèches de cheveux gris supplémentaires que je compte sur son crâne. Il est légèrement plus mince, également, mais globalement, c'est toujours le même. Simplement, il a l'air incroyablement fatigué, comme s'il portait un poids immense sur les épaules.

Et il y a une cicatrice sur sa joue gauche dont je ne me souvenais pas. Longue, large, un peu boursouflée comme si elle avait été mal soignée. La blessure devait être profonde, mais je ne rappelle pas par quoi elle a bien pu être causée. Je crois que je dois la regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance, car Remus détourne le visage, l'air gêné.

─ C'est Greyback qui me l'a faite, murmure-t-il en guise d'explication. Un peu avant que tu ne tues Voldemort…

C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne m'en souviens pas. Le jour où j'ai tué Voldemort, il portait encore des bandages autour de la tête – et puis je dois bien reconnaître que je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention ; j'étais un peu trop occupé à essayer de sauver ma peau, et celle de millions de gens avec.

Je tente un sourire maladroit, mais je ne dois pas être très convaincu moi-même, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'apparente plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

─ Tonks doit trouver que cela vous donne l'air viril.

Inutile de dire que ma pitoyable tentative d'humour échoue lamentablement. Remus soupire lourdement, amorce un gentil sourire, mais les commissures de ses lèvres retombent immédiatement et je ne vois qu'un homme triste qui essaie de ne pas trop contrarier un enfant malade. Je n'aime pas ça.

─ Dora et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, énonce-t-il doucement, en buvant une gorgée de thé d'un air qui se veut indifférent.

─ Oh.

C'est tout ce que je trouve d'intelligent à dire, et je me sens tout d'un coup incroyablement pathétique. En même temps, il n'y a rien d'autre à répondre à ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer ; je ne me vois pas lui demander comment ni pourquoi c'est arrivé, en outre je me rends compte que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. A vrai dire, ça m'est complètement égal.

J'ai toujours bien aimé Tonks, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais été très proche d'elle. Et puis, son attitude avec Remus durant la guerre m'avait toujours un peu agacé. A l'époque, il était évident que Remus était clairement réticent à l'idée d'entamer une relation amoureuse avec elle ; et même lorsque, après la mort de Dumbledore, ils se sont affichés ensemble, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle lui avait plus ou moins forcé la main. Pour moi, qui venais de quitter Ginny justement parce que la guerre risquait de la mettre en danger, je trouvais le comportement de Tonks complètement irresponsable. Ou peut-être bien que j'étais jaloux, qui sait. De savoir qu'eux pouvaient se permettre d'être ensemble alors que moi, j'avais délibérément tué dans l'œuf mon idylle avec Ginny à cause du rôle que je devais jouer dans la guerre qui venait d'éclater officiellement.

─ Tu n'as pas l'impression de te chercher des excuses, là ? susurre la voix de Shizue dans ma tête.

Je sursaute légèrement sur ma chaise, et Remus doit interpréter mon mouvement involontaire comme de la surprise vis-à-vis de ce qu'il vient de me dire, car il balaie l'air de la main d'un geste négligent.

─ Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance, dit-il en parlant de Tonks. Je pense que tout le monde avait compris, elle la première, que je ne l'aimais pas réellement. Elle vit avec Charlie Weasley, maintenant, et ils ont l'air heureux. C'est tout ce qui compte, je suppose.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, même si je suis tout de même un peu étonné d'avoir la confirmation de ce que je pensais, et que Remus n'aimait pas Tonks. Mais je suis content de savoir qu'elle va bien, ainsi que Charlie. Maintenant Remus me regarde et je sais qu'il attend que je lui pose la question fatidique. Je crois même que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il tenait tant à discuter avec moi – aborder le sujet de la famille Weasley, et il vient de me tendre une perche que j'aurai bien du mal à refuser. Bon, peut-être qu'il tient aussi réellement à savoir comment je vais, mais je crois que ce sont deux sujets intimement liés.

─ Comment vont les autres ? finis-alors par demander, en choisissant volontairement mes mots pour que ma phrase soit la plus générale et évasive possible.

─ Eh bien, fait-il avec un petit sourire, absolument pas dupe. Je me suis laissé dire que tu avais régulièrement des nouvelles d'Hermione, je crois donc qu'il est inutile de te dire qu'elle va bien et qu'elle compte intégrer bientôt un troisième cycle d'études supérieures…

─ Oui, elle m'a dit, la dernière fois que je l'ai eue au téléphone, qu'elle comptait se spécialiser dans la recherche. Je n'ai pas bien compris en quoi ça consistait, entre nous…

─ Et entre nous, je sais bien que ça t'est totalement égal, remarque Remus d'un ton neutre alors que je m'étrangle avec mon thé.

Oh. Bien. Visiblement il ne tient pas à s'embarrasser de périphrases inutiles. Très bien. Dans ce cas, en avant pour les phrases nues, comme dirait Benacqista.

─ C'est vrai, j'approuve avec un petit rire. Je m'en fous complètement. De toute façon, elle m'en parlera encore pendant deux heures la prochaine fois que je lui téléphonerai, puisqu'il n'y a que ce sujet de discussion qu'elle s'autorise avec moi…

La constat pourrait sembler un peu amer, si ce n'est qu'au fond, je sais parfaitement qu'en réalité, c'est le seul sujet que moi, je lui autorise. Je crois bien avoir plus parlé études avec elle en deux ans au téléphone, qu'en sept ans de scolarité à Poudlard.

Remus ne relève pas ma remarque.

─ Ginny a entamé des études de médicomagie, préfère-t-il déclarer. Elle est restée seule depuis ton départ.

Très honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et une vague de culpabilité m'envahit soudain alors que Remus me regarde avec compassion.

─ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante. Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde, même Molly, s'est demandé pourquoi elle refusait de refaire sa vie. Après tout, si Hermione a pu le faire alors que Ron est mort, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle n'y arrive pas.

Là, il m'apprend quelque chose. J'ignorais totalement qu'Hermione avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas osé m'en parler, étant donnée ma réaction lorsque j'ai appris la mort de Ron. Etonnamment, je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas m'en avoir informé – et encore plus curieusement, je suis sincèrement heureux pour elle. En revanche, pour Ginny, je commence à me sentir vraiment mal. Même si curieusement, cela me donne encore moins envie de la revoir. La culpabilité, sans doute. Finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour elle que je meure – cela lui aurait permis de faire son deuil.

─ C'est de loin la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais dite, gronde Remus, et je m'aperçois, effaré, que j'ai pensé tout haut.

Je rougis violemment et je baisse les yeux, incapable d'affronter son regard.

─ Comment s'appelle son fiancé ? demandé-je en parlant d'Hermione, pour changer de sujet.

─ Il s'appelle Terry Boot, répond Remus, une expression sévère encore accrochée à ses traits fatigués. C'est un ancien Serdaigle, qui suit les mêmes cours qu'elle à l'université.

Un intellectuel. Son choix est surprenant, si l'on se réfère à Ron, qui était tout sauf un cérébral. Mais je suppose que justement, elle a dû choisir quelqu'un qui ne lui ferait pas trop penser à lui. Elle n'est peut-être pas totalement remise, en fin de compte – ou alors c'est moi qui ferais mieux d'arrêter la psychanalyse sauvage.

─Molly ne t'en veut pas du tout, tu sais, déclare soudain Remus, après un long silence durant lequel chacun est resté plongé dans ses pensées.

Ou disons plutôt que moi, je suis resté plongé dans mes pensées, et que Remus m'a laissé m'embourber tout seul.

Je dois dire que j'ai du mal à croire son histoire comme quoi Molly ne m'en veut pas. Elle aurait toutes les raisons de le faire – la mort de Ron à cause de la haine que j'ai inspiré à d'anciens Mangemorts, le fait d'avoir abandonné sa fille et de l'avoir fait souffrir au point qu'elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même aujourd'hui…le fait d'être parti sans laisser d'adresse, également. Oui, Molly Weasley aurait absolument toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir, et c'est ce que je réponds à Remus.

─ Tu te trompes, contre-t-il, les sourcils froncés en une expression désapprobatrice. Personne ne t'en veut, Harry, Molly pas plus que les autres, et surtout pas pour la mort de Ron. Tu n'y étais pour rien, c'était le genre de choses qui était susceptible d'arriver. Prends l'exemple de Neville : il n'est mort que parce que certains ont cru qu'il pouvait être l'objet de la Prophétie, au lieu de toi. Ca n'en fait pas pour autant de toi le responsable de sa mort.

J'avoue que j'émets des doutes quant à son argumentation, mais je ne dis rien. Parce que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne réussirait à lui faire comprendre mon point de vue. Et parce que je sais qu'au fond, c'est lui qui a raison. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu éviter bien des morts si je m'y étais pris autrement. Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide à certains moments. Si j'avais été moins faible. Mais on ne peut pas changer le passé…

N'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire. Je savais que cette conversation serait pénible. Je m'y attendais, c'est même étrangement moins désagréable que ce que je craignais, pourtant ça ne change rien au fait que plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

─ Comment vont Molly et Arthur ? demandé-je, une fois de plus pour changer de sujet.

─ Tu leur manques, répond-il doucement. Ils ne comprennent pas vraiment pourquoi tu es parti si précipitamment, et surtout pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant si longtemps. Ils ne t'en veulent pas, je te l'ai dit, mais ça leur fait de la peine de penser que tu ne les considères plus comme ta famille d'adoption.

Je grimace. Ca fait mal. Mais surtout, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre. Pas du tout. Remus doit l'avoir compris, car il reprend :

─ A part ça, ils vont bien. Molly s'est remise de la mort de Ron, même si elle devient de plus en plus mère-poule avec l'âge. (Il m'adresse une petit sourire complice étonnamment sincère, puis poursuit) Elle couve avec bonheur la fille de Bill et Fleur. Quant à Arthur, il a obtenu une promotion au Ministère ; il s'occupe des relations diplomatiques avec les Moldus, à présent. Je suppose que je ne t'apprends rien si je te dis qu'il se sent là-bas comme un poisson dans l'eau…

Il suppose bien, en effet. Je hausse un sourcil amusé en imaginant Arthur poser mille questions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres à ses interlocuteurs moldus, et l'idée me fait rire. Je réalise que ça m'avait manqué. Qu'ils m'avaient manqué – qu'ils me manquent toujours, tous autant qu'ils sont.

─ Et Fred et George ?

Je me sens soudain devenir curieux – l'idée même de rentrer chez moi m'enfermer avec mes bouquins est repartie comme elle est venue. A vrai dire, elle ne m'effleure même plus l'esprit. C'est fou comme apprendre que les gens à qui l'ont tient sont heureux et ont réussi à surmonter tant d'épreuves peut donner tout à coup envie d'en savoir plus.

─ Ils vont bien, répond Remus – j'ai l'impression qu'il a l'air moins fatigué que tout à l'heure. La boutique marche très bien – les gens ont besoin de rire et de voir que la vie continue, je crois. Fred s'est totalement remis de ses blessures, et George boite un peu, mais rien de grave.

Je suis content pour eux, sincèrement. Bizarrement, il ne semble pas venir à l'idée de Remus de me parler spontanément de Percy. Je ne lui pose pas la question – ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis, quelque chose d'autre me turlupine depuis tout à l'heure, depuis que nous sommes entrés dans ce café, en fait.

─ Et vous ? finis-je enfin par demander, après quelques instants d'hésitation durant lesquels ni lui ni moi n'osons prendre la parole – je pense qu'il se doutait que j'allais aborder le sujet ; et qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Ses traits s'affaissent un peu. J'avais bien deviné – ma question le gêne, et il préférerait être à mille lieues d'ici plutôt que de me répondre. Je le comprends – je ne lui ai rien moi non plus, ce n'est pas pour rien. En fait, j'ai déclenché les hostilités uniquement pour éviter d'y passer le premier – ai-je précisé que j'étais un lâche, parfois ?

Bref, je comprends parfaitement son état d'esprit et je compatirais presque. Je ne serais pas surpris, ni fâché s'il ne répondait pas. Pourtant, il le fait, d'une voix douce et neutre, presque sans timbre. Presque détachée, comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

─ Je donne des cours par correspondance en étude des Runes et en Arithmancie, dit-il en allumant une cigarette – je ne me rappelais pas qu'il fumait ; peut-être depuis la guerre ? Le Ministère refuse toujours aux…gens comme moi un emploi en contact direct avec les gens. Ce n'est pas très bien payé, mais c'est toujours mieux que sous le mandat de Fudge…

Je ne dois pas avoir l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il me dit, car il relève les yeux et m'adresse un sourire bienveillant.

─ Ne fais pas cette tête-là, dit-il gentiment. Je m'en tire bien mieux que tu ne sembles l'imaginer, vraiment. Et puis, j'ai tout de même des droits, maintenant.

Non. Non, en réalité je suis absolument catastrophé par ce que je viens d'apprendre. Et je refuse d'y croire, bordel ! Remus est un héros de guerre, il ne devrait pas avoir à lutter comme il le fait pour obtenir un travail et vivre décemment. Je ne comprends pas les décisions du Ministère, je ne les ai jamais comprises, aujourd'hui encore moins qu'avant. Et plus que tout, je ne supporte pas de voir cet homme que j'ai si longtemps admiré, se laisser piétiner de la sorte, sans aucune dignité.

Ma tasse de thé explose, et je réalise avec stupeur que ma magie a échappé à mon contrôle. Cela devait bien faire trois ans que cela ne m'était pas arrivé – j'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi qui viens de faire ça.

Alors qu'un serveur se précipite pour réparer les dégâts, je me lève de ma chaise, sans bien savoir ce que je fais. Je sais juste que de nouveau, je n'ai plus envie d'être ici.

─ Il faut que j'y aille, marmonné-je indistinctement tandis que je dépose sur la table de quoi payer nos consommations.

Remus a l'air triste alors qu'il acquiesce doucement.

─ Je comprends, dit-il. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de ton temps.

─ Ca m'a fait plaisir, réponds-je sur le ton de la protestation, sans savoir pourquoi. Ecoutez, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, mais pourquoi ne venez-vous pas dîner chez moi, un soir ?

─ Tu ne préférerais pas venir déjeuner un jour chez les Weasley ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire. Ca leur ferait plaisir, j'en suis sûr.

J'esquisse une grimace d'excuse.

─ Un jour, oui, fais-je distraitement – du moins, je tente de paraître détendu, mais je vois à l'air dubitatif de Remus que j'échoue lamentablement – en rassemblant rapidement mes affaires. Mais rendez-moi visite un de ces quatre. Un week-end où nous aurons le temps de parler, par exemple.

Puis je quitte le café, d'un pas pressé.

En réalité, je me fais plus l'impression de fuir de nouveau.

o0O0o

Les renards me semblent un peu moins nombreux lorsque je me réveille le lendemain. La veille encore, j'en comptais grossièrement une bonne douzaine dans mon jardin ; aujourd'hui j'en dénombre sept, peut-être huit, c'est difficile de savoir car ils sont très agités depuis ce matin.

─ Ils sont toujours là, dis-je machinalement à Shizue quand je la vois du coin de l'œil s'asseoir à la table de ma cuisine – je ne l'ai même pas vue traverser le jardin, tellement j'étais absorbé à compter les Kitsune.

Son rire résonne dans la pièce et je tourne mon regard vers elle pour lui offrir du thé. Tandis qu'elle accepte silencieusement, je suis frappé par sa minceur. Ca ne m'avait jamais alerté à ce point depuis que je la connais, mais je me rends compte qu'elle a vraiment maigri ces derniers temps. Elle a l'air épuisée aussi, mais étrangement, son sourire est encore plus lumineux qu'à l'accoutumée.

─ Tu as l'air en forme, lance-t-elle tout en jouant distraitement avec sa cuillère à thé. On dirait que tu as mangé du lion au petit déjeuner.

Je la dévisage, incrédule. Je ne me sens pas plus en forme que d'habitude. Bon, peut-être que je me suis levé avec un peu plus d'entrain ce matin ; mais je suis surtout très énervé depuis hier soir.

─ Tu sais, dis-je sans préambule tout en préparant du thé. J'ai revu le professeur Lupin hier après-midi, totalement par hasard.

─ Ah ! s'exclame-t-elle. C'est donc pour ça que tu sembles si énergique aujourd'hui…

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, l'air excédé.

─ Tu savais que le Ministère de la Magie pratique encore la régulation des créatures magiques ? m'écrié-je, indigné. Bordel, je n'y crois pas, ça ! Remus est un héros, il a sauvé je ne sais combien de vies durant la guerre, était un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix – il a même obtenu l'ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, pour ce qu'il a accompli au profit de la lutte contre Voldemort…Et qu'est-ce qu'il obtient comme récompense ? Le droit d'avoir un job minable et sous-payé, sous prétexte qu'il est considéré comme une créature dangereuse !

─ Tu as bien conscience que ce que tu me racontes s'apparente à du chinois pour moi ? me dit-elle avec pragmatisme. D'ailleurs, un loup-garou, ce n'est pas censé être dangereux, à la base ?

Je balaie sa remarque d'un geste agacé.

─ C'est ridicule, marmonné-je, m'adressant à personne en particulier. La potion Tue-loup régule parfaitement les instincts des lycanthropes, et nous sommes parvenus à la produire en masse durant la guerre – je sais de quoi je parle, c'est probablement la seule potion que je connaisse sur le bout des doigts…

Enfin, de façon théorique, bien sûr, parce que la pratique…mais je ne le dis pas à Shizue, parce que ce n'est pas du tout le sujet de mon propos.

─ Ce que je veux dire, reprends-je avec énervement tout en touillant avec acharnement dans ma tasse, c'est que ce n'est pas normal de laisser quelqu'un comme lui avec à peine de quoi vivre. Et ce qui m'énerve encore plus, c'est que quelqu'un comme lui trouve ça acceptable !

─ Que voudrais-tu qu'il fasse ? contre doucement Shizue.

─ Je ne sais pas ! Mais qu'il ne se laisse pas marcher dessus comme ça, en tout cas. Il mérite tellement mieux…

─ Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, remarque-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Moi je remarque qu'elle a des cernes – je ne l'avais pas vu avant cet instant précis.

─ Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? demandé-je d'un air soupçonneux. Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais tu as une mine épouvantable.

─ Ca va très bien, réplique-t-elle – et c'est son tour d'être agacée. En revanche, toi, tu ferais bien de réfléchir un peu à ce que tu veux vraiment. Et accessoirement, de te dépêcher, parce que tu vas être en retard en cours.

─ Tu seras là quand je reviendrai ?

Elle acquiesce en silence.

─ Très bien, souris-je. Alors je te confie mon palace. A ce soir.

Quand je quitte la maison, j'ai le vague sentiment de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elle a voulu me dire. Et les renards me suivent du regard, avec une expression curieusement désapprobatrice.

o0O0o

Je ne vois pas Shizue durant quelques jours. Il faut dire que nous entrons bientôt en période d'examens, et que m'en voudrais de les rater alors que j'ai tellement travaillé pour les obtenir. J'imagine que la réciproque est vraie pour elle aussi.

Je me suis finalement décidé à appeler Hermione. Elle a semblé plutôt surprise d'apprendre que j'avais revu Remus, mais elle n'a pas fait de commentaires. Je lui ai dit que peut-être, j'irais voir les Weasley bientôt, et cela l'a bien sûr encore plus étonnée. Elle n'a pas osé me le dire franchement, mais je crois qu'elle considère que ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je ne peux guère la blâmer de penser ça, cela dit.

Et puis, ce sera l'occasion de la revoir, elle. J'ai l'impression que le téléphone ne me suffit plus depuis que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles par Remus.

Notre conversation dure plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais elle est interrompue par la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée. Je suis plutôt surpris, parce que personne ne vient jamais chez moi en dehors de Shizue, et qu'elle ne sonne jamais – elle se contente de pousser la porte, puisque je ne la ferme pas ; c'est inutile, étant donné que ne peuvent entrer que les gens qui y sont autorisés.

C'est Remus.

Je crois qu'il est aussi surpris que moi d'être parvenu à trouver le chemin de ma maison.

Quant à moi, je dois bien reconnaître que je suis sidéré – mais curieusement, je suis plutôt content.

─ Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si tôt, lancé-je en l'aidant à retirer sa veste.

─ Je te dérange ? demande-t-il tranquillement, comme si quelque part, il se fichait de la réponse.

─ J'étais au téléphone avec Hermione, dis-je tout de même avec un sourire. Elle commençait à me faire un rapport détaillé de ses cours de la semaine, alors je peux dire que vous me sauvez plutôt la mise.

Il réprime un petit rire tout en s'avançant dans mon salon.

─ C'est une jolie maison, fait-il avec platitude alors que je l'invite à s'asseoir.

Je hausse les épaules.

─ C'est plutôt petit mais ça me suffit. Avec l'héritage de mes parents, je peux largement me la payer, et puis, c'est confortable. Shizue y passe presque tout son temps.

─ Shizue ? s'enquiert-il avec intérêt. C'est l'amie dont tu m'as parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir vue lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés chez Fleury et Bott, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

Je hoche la tête.

─ C'est une moldue, elle connaît très peu le monde sorcier, expliqué-je. Elle devait sans doute fouiller dans les rayonnages quelque part au fond de la librairie. Elle est japonaise, mais vous deviez vous en douter, avec un nom pareil.

Il fronce les sourcils, perplexe, mais se contente de secouer la tête sans faire de commentaires. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a l'air aussi surpris.

─ C'est ta fiancée ? demande-t-il encore avec un sourire – il a l'air d'apprécier l'idée de me savoir heureux avec quelqu'un.

─ Non, le détrompé-je en riant. Sortir avec Shizue, ce serait comme sortir avec Luna Lovegood, un vrai casse-tête. Et puis physiquement, ce n'est pas mon genre.

A ce moment-là, je serais bien incapable de définir quel est mon genre exactement.

─ Ah ? Elle n'est pas jolie ?

Je hausse les épaules – je fais ce geste souvent, ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression.

─ Ce n'est pas mon genre, c'est tout, fais-je simplement en clôturant le sujet.

Et ça vaut mieux, parce que je réalise soudain que je suis tout aussi incapable de dire si Shizue est jolie ou pas. Elle est juste Shizue, c'est tout. Remus n'insiste pas.

─ Donc, tu vis seul, constate-t-il sobrement.

─ Pas tout à fait, précisé-je avec une grimace comique. Je vis avec Trevor junior, mon hibou.

Cette fois-ci, mon humour au ras des pâquerettes semble lui arracher un sourire, et je me dis que je n'ai pas tout à fait perdu les maigres compétences sociales que je pouvais avoir avant de m'exiler au fin fond de la banlieue londonienne avec pour seule compagnie occasionnelle un hibou toujours en vadrouille et une japonaise évanescente.

Mon dieu, je me fais l'impression d'être un parfait misanthrope, tout d'un coup.

Malgré tout j'essaie de me comporter en hôte décent, et comme je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut bien être un hôte décent, je me contente de lui proposer à boire.

─ Je veux bien une tasse de thé, si tu as, accepte-t-il.

Pendant que j'attends que la bouilloire se mette à siffler, je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Les renards sont toujours là, et ça m'étonne que Remus ne m'en ait pas parlé. Peut-être qu'il ne les voit pas, lui non plus ; mais dans ce cas je crois qu'il serait grand temps que je m'inquiète pour ma santé mentale. Cela dit, je ne vais certainement pas lui en parler – je ne tiens pas à l'inquiéter.

Lorsque je regagne le salon, Remus est en train d'examiner les rayonnages de ma bibliothèque, et une expression concentrée s'est peinte sur son visage. Je me surprends à penser qu'il a l'air bien moins fatigué que la dernière fois, puis je me gifle mentalement – évidemment, me morigéné-je, la pleine lune est loin à présent. C'est normal qu'il ait l'air mieux.

─ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? demandé-je alors que je dépose le plateau à thé sur la table basse.

Il se retourne et me fait un sourire d'excuse, comme si je l'avais surpris dans une position compromettante.

─ Je suis étonné du nombre de livres que tu possèdes, dit-il comme pour se justifier. Je ne me rappelais pas que tu aies été un lecteur très assidu quand tu étais plus jeune.

─ Les choses changent, fais-je avec un geste de la main pour lui signifier que le thé est prêt. Je pense que les livres sont souvent de bien meilleure compagnie que les êtres humains…

─ C'est un point de vue, réplique-t-il en haussant un sourcil dubitatif, mais avec un sourire sincère.

Je sais qu'au fond, il n'est pas loin de penser la même chose que moi. J'ai l'impression qu'on forme une belle brochette d'inadaptés sociaux, tous les deux. Et je ne suis pas certain que nos raisons diffèrent de beaucoup.

─ Alors, reprend-il tandis que je nous sers une tasse chacun. Parle-moi un peu de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu ne m'as rien dit lorsque nous nous sommes vus la dernière fois…

Ca pourrait sonner comme un reproche, pourtant je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Il a juste envie de savoir, c'est tout. Malgré tout, je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, parce qu'objectivement, je n'ai absolument rien d'intéressant à lui raconter. C'est d'ailleurs en substance ce que je lui dis plus ou moins.

─ Eh bien, fais-je en soupirant, vous savez, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Pendant deux ans, j'ai suivi des cours par correspondance afin de me remettre à niveau pour passer les examens d'entrée à l'université ; j'ai travaillé comme un fou. Et à présent je suis sur le point de passer mes partiels pour entrer en troisième année. Je mène une vie...tranquille ; je parle de temps en temps au téléphone avec Hermione, je passe mes soirées à lire ou à discuter avec Shizue. Je pourrais dire que je vis seul avec mon chien, sauf que c'est un hibou. Et…voilà, c'est tout. Pas très glorieux, hein ? fais-je avec une expression contrite.

Je crois qu'en lui parlant, je viens seulement de prendre la pleine mesure de ma misère affective et sociale ; et je n'aime pas ça.

Remus secoue la tête avec un pauvre sourire.

─ Je comprends, dit-il doucement en levant ses yeux vers moi – je ne me rappelais pas qu'ils étaient si clairs, on dirait presque du miel liquide ; c'est joli.

Très honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne. Dit comme ça on a l'impression que je suis malheureux, que je vis mal mon isolement, mais c'est faux. C'est simplement que j'aspire à une paix que je suis tout proche d'atteindre, à présent. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il comprenne ce que je veux exprimer, alors je ne dis rien.

Nous buvons notre thé en silence, et lorsque Remus part, il est encore tôt dans la soirée. Je n'ai pas osé l'inviter à dîner – de toute façon, vu le désert qu'est mon frigo, j'aurais été bien en peine de lui préparer quoi que ce soit de mangeable.

Alors que je le regarde regagner la rue, je remarque que les renards se sont cachés sous les buissons. Et je me sens curieusement coupable de ne pas l'avoir retenu…

o0O0o

─ Ils sont toujours là, dis-je alors que Shizue fait irruption dans mon salon.

Et ils sont nombreux aujourd'hui. Je suis assis dans mon fauteuil, et je fixe en buvant un verre de vin ce qui pourrait être un beau feu de cheminée mais qui n'est qu'un âtre vide et froid. Il y a un livre posé sur l'accoudoir, mais je n'ai guère réussi à lire plus de deux pages ce soir. Depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai la sensation d'être comme un lion en cage ; je tourne en rond sans réussir à savoir ce que je veux, sans parvenir à me décider sur ce que je dois faire.

─ Sean m'a encore invité à sortir, dis-je encore tandis qu'elle s'assied en tailleur sur le canapé.

─ Et bien sûr, tu as refusé, énonce Shizue, impassible.

Elle semble avoir repris un peu de poids depuis la dernière fois. Et elle a raison, j'ai refusé ; mais pas pour ce qu'elle croit. Je hoche la tête en m'allumant une cigarette.

─ Il se pourrait bien que je sois attiré par les garçons, dis-je finalement après avoir recraché la fumée de ma cigarette.

─ Pourquoi avoir refusé, dans ce cas ?

Je grogne, agacé.

─ Parce que je n'en suis pas sûr, grommelé-je en évitant délibérément son regard. Parce que Sean ne m'attire pas. Parce que, bordel, je viens juste de commencer à admettre que peut-être, tu n'as pas tort quand tu affirmes que je suis homosexuel.

─ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Il n'y a aucune nuance de triomphe dans sa voix, pourtant je sais qu'elle sourit, de cet air un peu moqueur qu'elle a parfois et qui me fait me sentir complètement ridicule. Et puis, je ne lui ai pas tout dit non plus.

─ Je sais que tu as raison quand tu dis que je cherche uniquement les filles inaccessibles, marmonné-je. Tu as raison également quand tu dis que je ne suis pas capable de nouer des relations normales avec les gens ; et, putain, tu as raison aussi quand tu dis que je pourrais bien être pédé, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on en parle je fais des rêves mouillés comme un foutu adolescent !

Elle étouffe un petit rire et je retiens une exclamation énervée.

─ Ce n'est pas drôle, protesté-je.

─ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit-elle doucement.

Je sais. Je tourne autour du pot, exprès. Déjà parce que ça me fait mal au cul d'admettre que j'ai eu tort depuis le début. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je lui dis.

─ Bordel, Shizue, essaie de me comprendre, un peu ! m'exclamé-je. Je viens seulement de me rendre compte, à presque vingt-quatre ans, que je me suis planté sur toute la ligne, c'est un peu difficile à avaler, reconnais-le.

─ J'admets, fait-elle avec un petit rire. Tu es plutôt lent sur certains points…

Nous retombons dans le silence. Comme je ne supporte pas ça, je murmure un _Incendio_ et le bois de la cheminée s'embrase brusquement, faisant immédiatement crépiter les flammes. Au moins aurai-je quelque chose sur quoi fixer mon regard pendant que je fais mon coming-out devant ma meilleure amie.

Et puis, il y a autre chose.

─ La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé de quelqu'un en particulier, finis-je par avouer.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire de qui il s'agit. C'est trop perturbant. Et aussi parce que je n'arrive pas à y croire, parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit lui. Parce que tout ce que je pensais qu'il pouvait m'inspirer, c'est de la pitié – ou peut-être est-ce de la compassion – au mieux du respect. Mais du désir…

─ C'est le professeur Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? demande Shizue – et son regard est lui aussi attiré par les flammes, comme un papillon de nuit.

─ Je ne comprends pas, fais-je en secouant la tête de désarroi. Il n'est même pas beau…

─ Ca c'est l'argument le plus stupide que tu m'aies jamais sorti, s'esclaffe-t-elle.

Oui, bon. C'est vrai, c'est complètement crétin comme remarque. Après tout, Cho et Ginny étaient sublimes, ça ne m'a pas empêché de les quitter sans le moindre regret. L'argument ne tient pas, je le sais très bien ; mais je me raccroche aux branches comme je peux. Parce que je voudrais tellement pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi, et que je ne trouve pas la moindre raison valable à ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Sans que je le veuille. Et ça, franchement, ça me fout les boules.

─ Il y a vraiment besoin d'une explication ?

Je sursaute – je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais parlé tout haut.

Et…oui, moi j'ai besoin d'une explication. Non qu'il doive forcément y en avoir une, je ne suis pas idiot au point de croire qu'il y a forcément une raison à tout – encore que, Hermione, si elle était à la place de Shizue, serait bien capable de me soutenir le contraire, et de me démontrer preuves à l'appui que le hasard n'existe pas en ce bas monde. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

Mais Shizue ne peut pas m'aider, cette fois. Hermione pourrait, peut-être. Elle me dirait sans doute des tas de choses intéressantes au sujet de comment je gère le choc post-traumatique d'après-guerre, et autres conneries du même genre. Elle aurait même sûrement raison, parce qu'elle a la foutue habitude d'avoir _toujours_ raison, ce qui est un trait de caractère chez elle qui a tendance à me fatiguer, à la longue.

Seulement voilà, je n'ai pas envie de parler à Hermione. Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de ça, en tout cas.

Et surtout, ça ne va pas m'aider à régler mon problème le plus urgent : Remus m'a envoyé un hibou, par lequel il m'annonce que les Weasley sont au courant que j'ai repris contact avec lui, et qu'ils m'invitent à déjeuner ce dimanche.

Et moi, comme un abruti, parce que sur le moment ça me semblait une bonne idée, parce qu'à ce moment-là je n'étais pas totalement perturbé par ce rêve à la con, j'ai accepté.

Bien sûr, Ginny sera là. Et Remus. Sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle.

o0O0o

Cela doit bien faire plus de quatre ans que je n'ai pas côtoyé autant de personnes en même temps.

Il y a la famille Weasley au complet, bien entendu. En comptant les pièces rapportées, c'est-à-dire Fleur et Tonks, ça fait déjà dix personnes – Percy est là, étonnamment, mais il est seul ; depuis la mort de Pénélope Deauclair, il est resté célibataire. Ajoutons à cela le bébé de Bill et Fleur, ça fait une personne de plus – même si ça ne compte pas vraiment. Puis Hermione et son fiancé, Terry, treize convives. Enfin, Remus…et moi.

Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Oh, bien sûr, Molly et Arthur m'ont accueilli aussi chaleureusement que si je les avais quittés la veille. Hermione et Terry ainsi que les jumeaux s'occupent de me faire la conversation, aussi naturels que si je n'avais jamais disparu sans prévenir pendant quatre ans. Ginny fait même l'effort d'être civilisée avec moi et de ne pas me jouer les épouses trahies.

Malgré tout, il y a leurs regards sur moi qui me rappellent en permanence que Ron n'est pas là. Et que c'est lui qui devrait être à ma place.

C'est ridicule, je sais ; après tout, la première chose que Molly m'ait dite lorsque je suis arrivé – en me vautrant dans la cheminée, comme d'habitude ; voilà une chose qui n'a pas changé, tiens – c'est de me traiter d'imbécile pour avoir pensé qu'elle me tenait responsable de la mort de son fils. Et tout le monde est sincèrement heureux de me revoir.

Mais voilà, moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher. De savoir que c'est par ma faute que leur plus jeune fils est mort.

Et puis, il y a Remus, qui ne cesse de m'observer d'un air pensif, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans ma tête sans parvenir à le trouver. Et il y a Tonks, qui regarde Remus me regarder.

Tout cela me donne le sentiment d'être au zoo, ou bien d'être un patient difficile aux mains d'une équipe de psychomages déments.

D'accord, j'exagère un peu.

Beaucoup.

Mais comprenez-moi, mes contacts humains se limitent à une seule personne depuis des années, et je me contente de salutations d'usage minimales quand je suis à l'université. Forcément, il y a de quoi vous rendre agoraphobe – et merde, peut-être bien que je le suis, après tout.

Je profite du repas pour dévisager Remus discrètement – du moins, je le crois, mais je n'en jurerais pas, car Hermione me lance régulièrement des œillades soupçonneuses qui m'incitent à replonger immédiatement le nez dans mon assiette. Disons plutôt que j'essaie de ne pas trop le fixer du regard, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il faut que je comprenne.

Et je comprends encore moins.

C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas un bel homme. Je sais que c'est ridicule mais j'aurais cru que je me sentirais attiré par quelqu'un de plus séduisant que ça. La balafre sur sa joue est impossible à oublier, et il se tient légèrement courbé en avant, comme s'il voulait s'effacer. Il a l'air fatigué, mais c'est plus, il me semble, une lassitude morale, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Il a le regard fuyant, s'adresse à Tonks sur le ton de quelqu'un qui s'excuse pour le fait même d'être en vie. En vérité, il paraît plutôt pitoyable.

Pourtant…pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Parce que malgré tout, malgré son attitude, si peu habituelle par rapport à ce que j'ai connu de lui, je le sens, j'en suis persuadé, derrière cette façade pathétique, il y a encore l'ancien Remus. Celui qui malgré son statut de créature dangereuse, me rassurait par sa simple présence. Celui que je respectais et que j'admirais. Il en a encore le sourire incroyablement doux, et ces yeux extraordinaires.

Et je réalise soudain que j'ai envie de faire ressortir ce Remus-là. Je ne sais pas encore exactement pourquoi, si c'est pour moi ou si c'est pour le voir bien dans sa peau, mais c'est vraiment ce que je veux, retrouver le Remus d'avant, celui qui n'était pas encore tout à fait brisé par la guerre, les morts, et la vie en général.

─ Harry, est-ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? me demande Hermione à la fin du repas.

Je crois que je me suis fait repérer. Avec un soupir que j'espère imperceptible, je me lève de ma chaise, décline poliment le café que m'offre Molly, et suis mon ex-meilleure amie dans un angle reculé du jardin. Du coin de l'œil, il me semble apercevoir un renard dans les fourrés, mais c'est sans doute un effet de mon imagination. Je suis tellement habitué à leur présence chez moi que je suis bien capable de les voir partout.

Hermione affiche un air sombre tandis que je m'allume une cigarette pour faire taire ma nervosité – je dois bien admettre que ça ne marche pas du tout, et je constate avec agacement que ma main tremble un peu.

─ Pourquoi as-tu soudainement décidé de revenir ? attaque-t-elle d'emblée.

Et assurément, je n'étais pas du tout préparé à cette question. A la limite, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'elle me demanderait pourquoi je suis resté absent si longtemps. C'est franchement vexant.

─ A t'entendre, on pourrait presque croire que tu n'es pas contente de me revoir, ironisé-je tout en tirant avec acharnement sur ma cigarette.

─ Ce n'est pas du tout ça, et tu le sais, soupire-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Non ma belle, justement, je ne le sais pas. Mais je sens que tu ne vas pas tarder à me le dire de toute façon. D'ailleurs, elle poursuit :

─ C'est juste que ça semble si…étrange. Tu t'es terré pendant si longtemps chez toi que je m'étonne de ce revirement brutal de situation.

─ Tu exagères, Mione, protesté-je. Je t'ai dit la semaine dernière que je songeais à revenir.

─ Mais pourquoi maintenant, précisément ? Pourquoi à une telle réunion de famille alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, tu ne voulais même pas me voir seul à seule ?

─ Je ne sais pas, réponds-je en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que j'ai voulu faire d'une pierre plusieurs coups et les – vous – affronter tous en même temps.

Elle hausse un sourcil incrédule, puis secoue la tête, dépitée. Je sais que j'élude sa question, mais il y a du vrai dans ma réponse. Et puis, que veut-elle que je lui raconte, honnêtement ? Que tout à coup, des renards magiques sont apparus dans mon jardin, que je suis persuadé que c'est un message de Ron qui veut me convaincre de revenir, et qu'ils ont réussi je ne sais comment à me décider à le faire ? J'imagine déjà sa tête si je lui dis ça, tiens…Mais je n'ai pas à le faire, puisque contrairement à son habitude, elle n'insiste pas.

─ Que se passe-t-il avec Remus ? préfère-t-elle me demander, d'un ton brusque et sec.

Oh. Alors là, je dois bien avouer que je m'y attendais encore moins, à celle-là.

─ Justement, j'aimerais bien le savoir, réponds-je tout en me félicitant mentalement pour ma parade. Tonks le regarde comme si elle voulait l'étriper.

Hermione renifle dédaigneusement, et curieusement, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver en face de l'Hermione d'il y a dix ans, lorsqu'elle nous expliquait à Ron et à moi à quel point la Divination était une matière inutile.

─ Elle n'a pas réussi à avaler le fait que Remus l'ait quittée, et surtout, les raisons pour lesquelles il l'a quittée, fait-elle avec un claquement de langue agacé. Si tu veux mon avis, Tonks est une connasse, et je me demande bien pourquoi Charlie s'encombre d'une fille comme elle.

Wow. Euh, je crois que j'ai loupé un wagon, là, voire carrément le train tout entier, parce que je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'elle raconte.

─ Depuis quand tu n'aimes pas Tonks, toi ? m'étonné-je, complètement abasourdi.

─ Depuis qu'elle n'a pas réussi à accepter que Remus l'ait quitté parce qu'il préférait les hommes, et depuis qu'elle se venge en profitant de l'amour que Charlie a pour elle, déclare sèchement Hermione en m'arrachant ma cigarette des mains pour en tirer une longue bouffée, qu'elle garde longtemps dans les poumons avant de la recracher lentement.

D'accord. A cet instant je trouve vraiment dommage que nous soyons au fond du jardin, parce que j'aurais vraiment besoin de m'asseoir. Ca fait un peu trop d'informations à gérer d'un coup, et j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

La première chose que je constate, et qui me fait énormément de peine, c'est que Hermione n'est pas si heureuse avec Terry qu'elle veut bien le faire croire. C'est un garçon charmant et qui a l'air tout à fait amoureux d'elle, malheureusement je viens de me rendre compte que mon amie ne lui rend pas ses sentiments. Parce qu'elle est visiblement amoureuse de Charlie Weasley. Accessoirement je pourrais lui faire remarquer qu'elle se comporte exactement de la même manière que Tonks, en sortant avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas pour en oublier un autre. Mais je me garderai bien de lui dire, parce que je ne tiens pas à me prendre un maléfice de plein fouet.

La deuxième chose, c'est que Tonks est loin d'être la gentille poire dont je me rappelais il y a quelques années. Je ne la savais pas si mesquine, et j'avoue que ça me déstabilise un peu.

Ensuite, je constate également que malgré leurs visages sereins et leur bonheur apparent, la guerre a fait bien plus de ravages chez mes anciens amis qu'ils ne veulent bien le montrer. C'est précisément le genre de raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de retourner dans le monde moldu, le temps que les choses se tassent, soi-disant. Et je m'aperçois que quel que soit le nombre d'années qui passeront, tant que tous les survivants de la guerre ne seront pas morts, elle laissera ses stigmates. Partout. Le constat est douloureux. Mais je me rends compte que je ne peux rien y faire. Quelque part, on peut dire que c'est plutôt positif que je le réalise enfin, même si ça me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

Enfin, je finis par intégrer la dernière information – et je me prends une grosse, mais alors très grosse gifle.

─ Remus aime les hommes ? m'écriai-je alors qu'Hermione jette rageusement ma cigarette au loin – du coup, je m'en rallume une, et j'en offre une autre à mon amie par la même occasion.

Oui, je sais, Shizue a raison. Parfois, je suis lent à comprendre certaines choses.

─ Il _préfère_, me corrige Hermione tout en fumant furieusement. Honnêtement, Harry, il n'y a guère que Tonks et toi pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. En ce qui me concerne, j'avais compris depuis longtemps.

Pourquoi ce qu'elle vient de me dire ne m'étonne pas ? Une chose tout de même me dérange.

─ Pourquoi a-t-il accepté l'amour de Tonks, dans ce cas ?

C'est vrai ça. On ne se met pas avec quelqu'un uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, normalement.

─ Bah, soupire Hermione en balayant l'air de sa main. Il y a plusieurs raisons, j'imagine. Déjà parce que je pense qu'il la trouvait jolie et sympathique, et qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Il a probablement dû coucher avec elle une fois et s'est senti coupable quand elle s'est accrochée. Il a voulu tenter le coup, à force de se faire harceler. La pression sociale, aussi. Déjà que c'est un loup-garou…disons que ça n'aurait pas été très bien perçu par la société si en plus il s'était affiché avec un homme…tu connais la stupidité des gens, n'est-ce pas…Et puis, il y avait Dumbledore, aussi.

Dumbledore ?

─ Dumbledore ? Tu m'excuseras si je te parais bouché, mais je ne vois pas du tout le rapport.

─ Eh bien, disons que j'ai deviné qu'Albus avait plus ou moins tenté de le convaincre que Tonks serait une bonne compagne pour lui…Tu sais, c'était un vieil homme, et il était très malade. Je pense qu'il voulait que Remus soit heureux, et il était persuadé que ce bonheur passait par Tonks.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas du tout convaincu. Ca doit se voir, car elle reprend :

─ Tu sais, c'était un homme formidable, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il était très vieux, bien plus qu'on ne l'imaginait. Il était sans doute un peu conservateur, un peu vieux jeu pour accepter facilement que l'un de ses anciens protégés soit homosexuel…Remus n'a pas voulu lui faire de peine.

Evidemment, vu sous cet angle…Il n'empêche que quelque part, je trouve ça un peu dégueulasse de la part de Remus d'avoir donné de faux espoirs à Tonks ; mais je ne suis pas à sa place, et si j'ai subi bien des pressions dans ma vie, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre de problèmes. Je ne suis donc pas en mesure de juger – et puis c'est vrai que Tonks avait en effet fortement insisté avant de lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Je devrais être satisfait d'avoir obtenu une réponse à mes questions, pourtant, il y a encore une chose. Un doute qui me frappe vicieusement là où ça fait mal.

─ Tu penses que Remus et Sirius étaient ensemble ?

Aïe. Je regrette presque d'avoir posé la question tellement je suis effaré d'avoir pensé à ça. Et surtout, je suis encore plus effaré à l'idée que je puisse avoir raison.

Non, en réalité, je suis carrément catastrophé. D'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis catastrophé m'effraie encore plus – et je refuse d'y penser maintenant. Et ça doit se voir, parce qu'Hermione me scrute à présent d'un air inquisiteur pas franchement rassurant.

─Il n'y a absolument aucune chance, affirme-t-elle néanmoins d'un ton sans réplique. Sirius aimait les femmes, sans aucun doute possible.

Je me demande comment elle fait pour en être si sûre. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire condescendant.

─ J'ai eu le béguin pour Sirius pendant une période, m'explique-t-elle en riant sous cape devant mon expression horrifiée. Je l'ai beaucoup observé, et je peux t'affirmer que c'était un vrai coureur avec les Aurors féminines qui passaient au QG de l'Ordre – d'ailleurs, j'étais jalouse comme un pou. Cela dit rassure-toi, je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance, il ne s'intéressait pas aux gamines.

Mon dieu, mais c'est la journée des révélations. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre.

─ Et il n'y a absolument aucune chance pour que Remus ait été un jour attiré par lui, poursuit-elle, imperturbable devant ma propre détresse. J'y ai cru, à un moment, mais j'ai vite su faire la différence entre les regards qu'il adressait à Sirius et ceux qu'il réservait aux hommes qui lui plaisaient…

Stop. Stop. Stop. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus.

Je sens que je suis devenu tout pâle – c'est vraiment trop d'informations d'un coup, j'ai du mal à tout analyser correctement. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Seul. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je dis à Hermione, qui me fixe à présent d'un air inquiet.

─ Tu est sûr que tu te sens bien ? s'enquiert-elle avec sollicitude.

Je hoche la tête, incertain.

─ Je crois que je vais y aller, articulé-je faiblement. J'ai promis à Shizue que je la verrais ce soir…

Ce n'est pas vrai, d'ailleurs je me rends bien compte que je me contredis moi-même, mais à cet instant, je prie pour qu'elle ait la bonne idée d'être chez moi au moment où je rentrerai.

Evidemment, les Weasley sont déçus de me voir partir si tôt, et Molly insiste pour que je revienne la semaine prochaine. Je lui promets tout ce qu'elle veut, mais il faut vraiment que je m'en aille. Maintenant.

Au moment de me faire engloutir par les flammes vertes de la cheminée, je sens le regard de Remus posé sur moi, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir troublé.

o0O0o

Théoriquement, cela devrait me faire plaisir que Remus aime les hommes. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ; à vrai dire, je pense que ça m'effraie plus qu'autre chose.

─ Pourquoi ? demande simplement Shizue alors qu'elle se penche à la fenêtre pour observer les étoiles.

─ Ils sont toujours là, dis-je machinalement – ça n'a rien à voir avec sa question, je sais, mais c'est devenu un réflexe.

Je reprends :

─ Pourquoi ça m'effraie autant ? Je ne sais pas…Peut-être parce que ce qui restait du domaine du fantasme prend soudain corps dans la réalité…Ce qui n'était qu'une vague idée devient une possibilité, quelque chose de concret.

─ Il n'est peut-être pas attiré par toi.

─ Je sais bien, soufflé-je, agacé. Ca n'empêche que c'est une possibilité alors que je ne l'envisageais même pas, et que ça me fout la trouille.

─ Pourquoi ?

Mon dieu, elle m'énerve avec ses questions. On dirait une gosse de quatre ans qui ne sait dire que « Pourquoi ? ». C'est stressant.

─ Parce que ! je crie. Parce qu'avant de le savoir, je pouvais encore me dire que je délirais, que cette attirance bizarre n'était qu'un petit…dérèglement passager. Que ça finirait bien par passer…

─ C'est idiot, me fait-elle remarquer.

─ Je sais ! Mais de toute façon, même ça…même cet espoir-là vient de partir en fumée, maintenant. Parce que, si tu savais, Shizue, à quel point j'ai été heureux de l'apprendre…

─ C'est si terrible que ça, me demande-t-elle doucement, de te rendre compte que tu es gay et que tu te sens attiré par cet homme ?

Oui. Ca c'est une vraie question, la seule qui ait véritablement de l'intérêt. Et la réponse est oui, ça m'effraie, c'est terrible et dévastateur, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire, parce que même après deux ans de discussions intensives avec Shizue sur le sujet, je n'arrive toujours pas à gérer le fait que je puisse être homosexuel. J'arrive encore moins à gérer le fait que je puisse en arriver à désirer un homme tel que Remus.

Et oui, je suis complètement paumé, et oui, ça me bouleverse, tout simplement parce que ça bouleverse tout ce que je connais, tout mon univers.

Je suis gay et je désire mon ancien professeur, et c'est une catastrophe parce que ça défie toutes les notions de « normalité » qu'on m'a inculquées.

─ On dirait que tu vois ça comme une tare, dit-elle avec un air réprobateur.

─ Ce n'est pas du tout ça, et tu le sais, soupiré-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux – ce fameux geste qui soi-disant me fait ressembler à James.

Oh. Tiens, ça aussi, c'est un putain de problème. En admettant et en mettant des tonnes de guillemets autour, qu'une relation puisse être possible entre nous, qu'est-ce qui me dit que Remus me verrait comme Harry, et non pas comme la réincarnation de mon père ?

─ Parce que la première chose qu'il t'a dite lorsqu'il a parlé avec toi quand vous vous êtes rencontrés, c'était que tu avais les yeux de ta mère…

Oui, eh bien, ce n'est pas mieux, hein. D'ailleurs comment elle le sait, ça ?

Shizue hausse un sourcil moqueur.

─ Tu me racontes tout, ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Ok, et manifestement, elle lit dans ma tête, aussi. Ou alors je suis trop prévisible. Je secoue la tête, désemparé.

─ J'en ai marre de tout ça, dis-je avec lassitude. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas rester comme avant ?

─ Les gens changent…dit doucement Shizue.

Et la discussion s'arrête là ; déjà parce qu'elle a raison, comme bien souvent, ensuite parce que je me sens tout d'un coup très fatigué et que je n'ai qu'une envie, dormir et oublier tout ça – du moins pour le moment.

Avant de me coucher, je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre, et comme d'habitude, les Kitsune n'ont pas bougé.

o0O0o

Hermione me menace avec sa fourchette – et je dois avouer qu'elle est assez effrayante quand elle fait ce genre de choses.

Pour remettre les événements dans leur contexte, elle a sonné ce matin à ma porte et m'a sorti de force de chez moi. Deux choses là-dedans me perturbent : d'une, elle a réussi, comme Remus, à trouver le chemin de ma maison – ce qui signifie qu'inconsciemment, je l'y accepte, ce qui n'était pas le cas il y a encore quelques semaines ; de deux, elle non plus n'a pas semblé remarquer les renards, et ça, franchement, ça commence à m'inquiéter.

Bref, elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de discuter, m'a jeté ma veste à la figure et m'a empoigné le bras d'autorité pour me traîner dehors. Et à présent, nous sommes assis à la terrasse d'un restaurant italien du centre du Londres sorcier dans lequel elle nous a fait transplaner sitôt atteinte la ruelle située derrière la maison (est-il utile de préciser qu'elle est entourée de barrières anti-transplanage ?), et là je me sens comme un morveux sur le point de subir un remontage de bretelles en règle par sa mère. D'ailleurs les hostilités commencent avant même que nous ayons eu le temps de commander l'apéritif.

─ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu au déjeuner chez les Weasley dimanche dernier ? attaque-t-elle sans préambule.

─ Bonjour à toi aussi. Je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, répliqué-je avec acidité. Et toi-même ?

─ Harry, je ne plaisante pas, soupire-t-elle.

Mais moi non plus. On n'a pas idée de débarquer chez les gens sans prévenir, de les faire apparaître comme ça dans un restaurant, et de commencer à les agresser à peine installés à table. Cela dit je crois que je ne vais pas lui exprimer le fond de ma pensée parce qu'elle a l'air suffisamment de mauvaise humeur comme ça pour que j'en rajoute une louche.

─ Sérieusement, continue-t-elle, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Tout le monde était très déçu, et Molly en a fait des gorges chaudes tout l'après-midi.

─ Je n'étais pas très forme, argumenté-je – pourquoi ai-je l'impression de toujours devoir me justifier avec elle ? J'avais révisé toute la nuit à cause des partiels et j'étais crevé, c'est tout.

Bon, c'est faux, mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir ; après tout, je suis bien resté éveillé toute la nuit, même si ce n'était pas pour réviser. Et j'étais vraiment épuisé.

─ Tu aurais pu prévenir, au moins ! s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix pleine de reproches.

─ Mais j'ai prévenu, soupiré-je. J'ai envoyé un hibou pour m'excuser.

─ A quatre heures de l'après-midi, oui.

Oui, bon. Je me suis réveillé un peu en retard, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? Hermione me regarde, dubitative, puis secoue la tête, une expression résignée sur son visage. C'est ça, dis tout de suite que je suis un cas désespéré, aussi.

─ Tu as mauvaise mine, me déclare-t-elle tout à trac, me faisant sursauter. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle ferait mieux de me demander ce qui va bien, ça irait plus vite. Evidemment que quelque chose ne va pas : je vois des renards magiques que personne d'autre que moi ne peut voir, je viens juste de commencer à admettre que j'étais peut-être gay, après plus de deux ans de déni acharné (parce qu'avant on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était du déni, je ne pensais même pas au sexe), et par-dessus le marché je me rends compte que je suis attiré par la personne la plus improbable du monde. Ajoutons à cela le fait que je décide tout juste de me remettre à fréquenter le monde sorcier après plus de quatre ans d'exil, tout ça pour retrouver mes proches en pleine parodie de bonheur. Il y a de quoi flipper non ?

Evidemment, je ne lui dis rien de tout ça, et je me contente encore une fois de hausser les épaules et de m'allumer une cigarette – le geste ultime de défense. Et de lui assurer que tout va bien, que je suis juste fatigué à cause des partiels qui approchent. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle-même ne soit pas complètement paniquée – ou surexcitée, c'est au choix – par la perspective de passer ses examens bientôt. Il faut croire qu'elle a changé plus que je ne le pensais durant mon absence.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a du vrai dans ce que je lui dis. Je travaille énormément en ce moment, quitte parfois même à sécher les cours facultatifs pour mieux réviser chez moi. Shizue est dans le même cas que moi ; cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vue, et à chaque fois qu'elle vient chez moi, elle a l'air épuisée – et terriblement mince, au point que j'en viens à croire qu'elle ne s'alimente plus. D'ailleurs ça m'inquiète beaucoup, mais mes pensées n'ont pas le temps de dériver plus, car Hermione attire de nouveau mon attention.

─ J'ai vu Remus l'autre jour, m'annonce-t-elle d'un ton neutre, mais son regard perçant qui me darde ne me fait pas exactement me sentir en sécurité.

Aurait-elle par hasard l'intention d'analyser ma réaction ? Si c'est le cas, elle va être déçue, j'ai déjà Shizue pour m'allonger sur le divan, je ne tiens pas à faire les frais d'une deuxième psy.

─ Ah, fais-je platement. Comment va-t-il ?

Et voilà ; débrouille-toi avec ça, ma grande. Mais elle ne se démonte pas et contre-attaque sans attendre :

─ Il est malheureux, comme d'habitude, dit-elle distraitement en feignant de s'intéresser aux passants dans la rue.

─ Oh.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse. Non que je sois stupide – je sais très bien que Remus n'est pas l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, loin de là – mais enfin, je m'étais imaginé qu'Hermione prendrait au moins la peine d'enrober les choses. Il faut croire qu'elle a aussi laissé les sous-entendus et les périphrases au placard pendant mes années d'exil. Ou alors c'est un traitement spécial qu'elle me réserve, ce qui est possible également ; car il faut bien reconnaître que je ne suis pas très doué pour lire entre les lignes et qu'il faut souvent me mettre les points sur les i et les barres aux t avant que je comprenne les choses.

Ceci étant, ça explique sûrement pourquoi je n'arrive pas bien à saisir la raison pour laquelle Hermione me parle de Remus et du fait qu'il soit malheureux.

─ C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? demande-t-elle enfin, agacée par mon mutisme.

─ Tu voudrais que je dise quoi, exactement ? rétorqué-je – elle commence sérieusement à me porter sur les nerfs avec ses révélations fracassantes et ses tentatives tordues pour me faire parler (je ne sais toujours pas de quoi, d'ailleurs).

─ Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, faussement pensive, tu as peut-être une petite réaction à ce sujet ? Ou pas la moindre ?

─ Mais enfin, Mione, que veux-tu que j'aie comme réaction ? Remus est malheureux, ça me désole, mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je peux y changer quoi que ce soit…

─ Il ne t'a pas parlé des lois concernant la régulation des créatures magiques ? demande-t-elle, sincèrement surprise cette fois-ci.

─ Il m'a juste dit que désormais, il avait droit à un travail, même si c'est loin d'être idéal.

Elle est visiblement sidérée – je crois que ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

─ Je vois, marmonne-t-elle. Ecoute Harry, la situation est beaucoup moins acceptable que Remus a voulu te le faire croire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a voulu minimiser les faits devant toi…

Pour ne pas m'inquiéter, je suppose, ou pour ne pas se faire passer pour une victime. Mais je ne dis rien et laisse mon amie poursuivre :

─ Le Ministère a récemment fait passer un ensemble de lois concernant la régulation des créatures magiques jugées dangereuses, dit-elle, un air grave affiché sur son visage sérieux. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la majeure partie des loups-garous européens vivant en meutes se sont joints aux forces de Voldemort durant la guerre ; c'est le prétexte qu'a invoqué Scrimgeour pour promouvoir une loi abolissant presque tous leurs droits.

─ Attends, fais-je en l'interrompant. Je ne te comprends pas ; Remus m'a dit que la situation s'était améliorée.

─ D'un certain point de vue, on peut dire ça, oui, réplique-t-elle, sarcastique. C'est vrai, les créatures magiques qui font la démarche de s'inscrire au registre du département de régulation bénéficient de meilleurs droits qu'avant. Ils ont le droit d'exercer un métier, tant qu'il ne les met pas en contact direct avec le reste de la population – autant te dire qu'il ne reste pas grand-chose comme possibilités. Ils ont également droit à un logement, dans des quartiers réservés – là encore inutile de te dire que le Ministère a fait des coupes sombres dans le budget consacré à les rendre salubres. Les mariages mixtes sont autorisés, à condition d'en faire la demande préalable au moins six mois auparavant, et si jamais un enfant venait à naître, il est automatiquement enregistré comme créature potentiellement dangereuse, étant donné que le gène « mutant » est dominant, et on bride sa magie.

Ai-je précisé que j'étais horrifié ? Eh bien, je le dis, je suis catastrophé. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de m'insurger qu'Hermione continue son état des lieux, impitoyable.

─ Ce n'est pas tout, poursuit-elle, un air grave affiché sur son visage sérieux. Les mariages entre créatures de la même espèces sont également autorisés, mais dans ce cas-là, il faut au moins un an d'attente avant d'obtenir l'autorisation obligatoire. Les grossesses sont strictement régulées : un enfant par foyer non mixte, et s'il y en a un deuxième, les services sociaux viennent les enlever, avec une grosse amende à la clé – que la plupart ne peuvent pas payer, bien entendu. Dans ces conditions tu ne t'étonneras pas d'apprendre que la plupart des femmes se font stériliser après le premier enfant…Et ça, c'est pour les créatures qui s'inscrivent sur les listes, parce que pour les autres, qui refusent d'être parqués et contrôlés de la sorte, la situation est exactement la même que sous le mandat de Fudge, à savoir aucuns droits. Remus est un cas à part, puisqu'il est un héros de guerre ; il vit dans une petite maison en dehors des quartiers réservés et bénéficie d'une pension que le Ministère lui a allouée et qui accompagne son Ordre de Merlin…

─ D'accord, murmuré-je, complètement sonné. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il me disait qu'il n'était pas à plaindre…

─ Détrompe-toi, me corrige sèchement Hermione. Comment crois-tu qu'il le vive ? Il a passé des années à essayer de convaincre les loups-garous qu'ils seraient plus heureux s'ils ne se rangeaient pas du côté de Voldemort, et voilà le résultat ! En plus, excuse-moi de briser tes illusions, Harry, mais comme il est privilégié par rapport aux autres « espèces dangereuses », il est considéré comme un traître par ses congénères – d'où le logement en dehors des quartiers réservés, parce que ça ferait mauvais genre que l'un des héros de la dernière guerre se fasse molester dans un ghetto. Et malgré tout, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux, à côté de ça, les gens dits « normaux » le voient pour la plupart comme un animal, comme s'il n'était pas un être humain à part entière. Il est rejeté de toutes parts, n'appartient à aucune communauté. C'est le paria ultime, pour utiliser une expression grandiloquente.

OK, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Maintenant, il est clair que Remus ne m'a jamais parlé de ça pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devait se douter de ma réaction. Il devait se douter que je n'allais pas laisser passer un truc pareil, et il devait sûrement penser que cela me forcerait à revenir dans le monde sorcier contre ma volonté, simplement parce que c'est le genre de choses que je ne supporte pas. Putain, il aurait raison parce que je ne me suis pas battu toute mon adolescence contre un dictateur en puissance pour en laisser un autre agir à sa guise sous couvert de protection de la population !

Quelque part, je sais qu'Hermione me raconte tout ça car elle sait parfaitement comment je fonctionne et qu'elle n'attendait que ça – que je réagisse exactement comme je réagis en ce moment. Elle me connaît trop bien, et contrairement à Remus, elle n'a aucun scrupule à en user pour faire de moi ce qu'elle veut.

Eh bien, cette garce a gagné.

─ Harry Potter est de retour, murmure-t-elle, à peine assez fort pour que je l'entende, lorsque je quitte le restaurant.

Elle a un sourire narquois qui lui étire imperceptiblement les lèvres, et je sais que je me suis fait avoir en beauté. Ce qu'elle, par contre, ne sait pas, c'est que j'en suis conscient et qu'au fond de moi je n'attendais qu'un prétexte comme celui-ci pour me bouger enfin le cul de ma chaise.

En revanche, je sens confusément que comme à mon habitude, je suis parti au quart de tour – et que je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de me raconter tout ce qu'elle avait à me dire à propos de Remus aujourd'hui.

Tant pis, ça attendra plus tard.

o0O0o

Le hibou que j'ai envoyé à Remus deux heures plus tôt vient de revenir, avec sa réponse. Il est censé passer chez moi ce soir, d'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder. Dans mon jardin, les Kitsune sont agités et se réfugient sous les buissons comme s'ils craignaient l'arrivée imminente d'une tempête. C'est peut-être le cas après tout, car depuis que j'ai reçu la réponse de Remus, je me sens inexplicablement nerveux. Je ne lui ai pourtant demandé de venir que pour discuter de ce dont Hermione m'a parlé au déjeuner – mais malgré tout, je me fais l'impression d'attendre un rendez-vous amoureux. C'est franchement pathétique, et je tourne dans mon salon comme un fauve dans une arène – ou plutôt je me sens comme le gladiateur qui va se faire bouffer par le fauve, et mon dieu, cette comparaison est pitoyable.

─ Tu me donnes le tournis, se plaint Shizue en renversant sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé.

Je m'arrête aussitôt. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était entrée. Je ne l'avais pas vue durant plus d'une semaine, et je suis frappé de voir à quel point sa santé s'est apparemment dégradée depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés. Elle a une mine effroyable, et je pèse mes mots.

─ Tu ferais bien d'aller voir un médecin, lui dis-je sévèrement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais pour te ruiner la santé à ce point, mais si tu continues comme ça tu ne vas bientôt plus tenir debout.

─ Pitié, gémit-elle, pas de sermon s'il te plait ! Et puis franchement, tu n'as pas vu ta tête ; on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

Effectivement, ce n'est pas loin d'être le cas, mais alors qu'elle a l'air d'à peine pouvoir faire trois pas sans s'écrouler, moi je serais prêt à courir un marathon si ça devait me permettre de dormir un peu.

─ Va chez le médecin, insisté-je. Maintenant. Je te paye le taxi et la consultation si tu veux mais tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Et si vraiment tu ne veux pas, rentre chez toi, fais un bon repas et dors. Tu donnes l'impression d'être perpétuellement au bord de l'évanouissement.

─ Tu me chasses parce que tu vois quelqu'un ce soir ? demande-t-elle avec humour.

─ C'est tout à fait ça, ma chère, rétorqué-je avec un sourire. Allez file, je veux te voir en pleine forme la prochaine fois que tu passeras chez moi.

Le sourire qu'elle m'adresse est d'une tristesse telle qu'il me donne brusquement envie de pleurer et de la prendre dans mes bras pour lui demander pardon – pardon pour quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Mais elle se lève gracieusement, malgré ses jambes maigres et vacillantes, me fait au revoir de la main et sort de la pièce aussi furtivement qu'elle y est entrée.

Dans mon jardin, les renards la suivent des yeux avec curiosité.

o0O0o

C'est le moment que choisit Remus pour arriver – et bien entendu, je ne suis absolument pas préparé à la discussion que j'ai l'intention d'avoir avec lui. Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel et se reflète sur la fourrure brillante des renards qui se cachent de nouveau dans les buissons.

─ Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, dis-je en posant sa veste sur la patère dans l'entrée.

─ Je peux repasser plus tard si tu es occupé, sourit Remus.

─ Non, non, fais-je en riant nerveusement, c'est juste que je n'ai absolument rien préparé à dîner. Shizue vient de partir, vous avez dû la croiser…

─ Je ne l'ai pas vue, non, répond-il, perplexe. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue…A quoi ressemble-t-elle, déjà ?

─ Oh. Elle a dû partir du côté opposé, je suppose.

Puis je l'invite à passer dans le salon sans vraiment répondre à sa question. Parce que je viens tout juste de réaliser que je suis totalement incapable de dire à quoi ressemble Shizue – en dehors du fait que c'est une jeune femme et qu'elle est japonaise, bien sûr.

C'est d'ailleurs très déstabilisant. Je suis capable de décrire vaguement Hermione, je la connais depuis tellement longtemps que ce n'est pas bien difficile ; je connaissais par cœur les traits des visages de Cho et Ginny, là encore rien de très compliqué, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à les observer. Mais Shizue…Oui, bon, elle a les cheveux noirs. Ou brun foncé. Je crois.

Je pense que ça vient du fait que je me suis toujours plus intéressé à son âme qu'à son physique, que je ne l'ai jamais désirée – ou plutôt considérée comme une personne sexuée, donc susceptible d'avoir des relations sexuelles ou amoureuses avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant il me semble qu'elle est jolie, encore que là aussi, je n'en sois pas vraiment sûr. Elle n'est pas laide en tout cas – encore que…je n'en sais foutrement rien ; et puis ce n'est pas vraiment important. Mais il n'empêche que je suis troublé par la question de Remus, plus que je ne veux bien le laisser paraître.

Il fait plutôt doux dehors – nous sommes début mai – mais je murmure tout de même un _Incendio_ car il me semble soudain que je suis transi de froid. Ou alors c'est parce que je me sens incroyablement nerveux, et que ce sont des sueurs froides qui coulent le long de mon dos – ce qui n'est pas l'explication la plus rassurante pour moi.

─ Tu n'as pas l'air bien, me fait remarquer Remus alors qu'il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil.

Pourtant, il ne me regarde pas – il a les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui dansent dans la cheminée, et il a l'air curieusement mal à l'aise.

Je m'écroule dans le fauteuil en face du sien, m'allume une cigarette et réponds ce que je réponds à chaque fois qu'on me sort cette phrase :

─ Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment.

Ce qui est vrai, mais pas tout à fait, du moins ces derniers temps. Mais comme je ne vais pas lui parler de tout ce qui me perturbe depuis que je l'ai recroisé ce jour-là sur le Chemin de traverse, je préfère attaquer directement sur le sujet qui me préoccupe.

─ J'ai vu Hermione ce midi, annoncé-je en me décidant enfin à le regarder dans les yeux. Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit au sujet des nouvelles lois concernant la régulation des créatures magiques.

Je crois que j'ai dit ça sur un ton un peu trop accusateur – bien plus en tout cas que je ne l'aurais voulu – car il se renfrogne un peu et se renfonce dans son siège, comme pour se protéger.

─ Eh bien, dit-il un peu sèchement, je n'allais pas t'assaillir avec les problèmes de la communauté magique alors que cela faisait des années que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Il soupire, se radoucit un peu, et ses yeux posés sur moi me donnent brusquement chaud – à moins que ce ne soient les flammes de la cheminée.

─ Ecoute, Harry, dit-il plus doucement. Tu avais l'air de ne plus vouloir entendre parler du monde sorcier. Qui suis-je pour te forcer à revenir ? Je savais qu'en te parlant de ces nouvelles lois, tu te sentirais obligé d'intervenir. Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu reviennes pour ce genre de raisons.

Oui. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

─ Hermione n'a pas ce genre de scrupules, apparemment, fais-je en souriant légèrement. Mais vous savez, Remus, je crois que je suis content qu'elle m'en ait parlé. Ca m'a donné le prétexte que je cherchais pour revenir.

─ Parce que tu avais besoin d'un prétexte ?

Eh bien, aussi aberrant que cela puisse paraître, oui. Mais je ne vais pas me lancer maintenant dans des explications longues et inintéressantes, alors je me lève de mon fauteuil et me dirige vers la cuisine.

─ Il faut que je prépare le dîner si nous voulons manger quelque chose ce soir, lancé-je par-dessus mon épaule. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous continuerons cette discussion dans la cuisine.

Ce que la plupart des gens ignorent, c'est que j'adore cuisiner – mais vraiment cuisiner, tout préparer moi-même, sans l'aide de la magie. Même éplucher les oignons et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps fait partie du plaisir, je trouve.

Oui, je sais, c'est un peu bizarre, d'autant que je n'aime toujours pas préparer des potions et que je suis toujours aussi mauvais dans ce domaine. Et puis en plus, je n'ai pas l'occasion de cuisiner souvent, puisque la seule personne qui venait chez moi jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est Shizue, et que Shizue ne mange quasiment rien. Faire à manger pour une seule personne, ça perd tout de suite de son charme.

Malgré tout, j'aime ça, et c'est un véritable plaisir que de m'activer dans la cuisine pendant que Remus me regarde faire, un peu déboussolé. Shizue se moquerait certainement de moi en disant que je suis une parfaite petite fée du logis – mais ça c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas que je préfère payer des fortunes au pressing plutôt que de m'emmerder à faire une lessive.

Bref. Pendant que j'épluche les légumes, je continue sur ma lancée :

─ Vous savez Remus, vous auriez dû me parler de cette histoire…En outre, Hermione ne m'a pas tout dit, je pense. Je me rends compte que je ne connais rien de la situation politique du monde sorcier et de comment elle a évolué durant mon absence…Mais j'ai l'impression que ce que je vais découvrir ne va pas me plaire…

D'ailleurs c'est plus qu'une impression, à ce stade-là c'est devenu une certitude.

Remus soupire doucement, et se lève pour nous préparer du thé. Il y a dans ses gestes quelque chose d'étrangement familier, un peu comme s'il avait sa place de manière indiscutable dans cette maison. C'est une sensation curieuse mais étonnamment agréable de le voir évoluer dans ma cuisine comme s'il était chez lui.

─ Je suppose que tu connais les événements qui ont ébranlés le monde moldu ces dernières années, commence-t-il sur un ton hésitant.

En effet. Je suis peut-être un asocial qui se terre chez lui, mais il serait difficile d'avoir ignoré tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le onze septembre 2001. En l'occurrence, je suis au courant des attentats, des guerres qui ravagent le Moyen-Orient depuis, et de la politique des dirigeants moldus d'Angleterre et des Etats-Unis. J'acquiesce donc en silence et Remus poursuit :

─ Il se trouve que le Ministère a établi des liens entre quelques uns de ces événements et les activités de certains sorciers malintentionnés, dit-il tout en sortant deux tasses d'un placard.

Ah. Ca par contre, je n'étais pas au courant – cela dit je ne risquais pas de l'être.

─ Des anciens fidèles de Voldemort ? demandé-je – je sens que mes sourcils se froncent de contrariété.

─ Eh bien, fait Remus en continuant tranquillement de s'activer dans ma cuisine, il y a de cela, entre autres, mais on a également recensé les activités de sorciers simplement douteux, des criminels « ordinaires » sans aucun lien avec Voldemort.

OK. Très bien, mais quel est le rapport avec la régulation des créatures magiques ? Mon incompréhension doit se lire sur mon visage, car il m'adresse un petit sourire indulgent – qui me fait inexplicablement frissonner.

─ J'y viens, dit-il, ne t'impatiente pas. La vérité, c'est que les activités criminelles en tout genre et notamment les opérations financières frauduleuses et le marché noir se sont considérablement développées pendant la guerre, et qu'elles ont continué de plus belle durant la reconstruction – eh oui, il n'y a pas que dans le monde moldu que ce genre de choses arrive. Une sombre histoire de déséquilibre économique auquel je ne comprends personnellement rien, mais les raisons importent finalement peu. Toujours est-il que le Ministère s'est vu obligé de resserrer les boulons. De plus, après la guerre, la population demandait une plus grande sévérité envers les criminels – tu dois te douter de ce genre de chose, la Terreur après la Révolution française doit sûrement t'inspirer quelque chose.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de m'expliquer en me faisant un cours accéléré de géopolitique pour les nuls – est-ce que c'est bien de la géopolitique, d'ailleurs ? Sûrement pas, mais peu importe. Le fait est que si j'ai bien tout saisi à ce qu'il est en train de m'expliquer, donc, le Ministère s'est plus ou moins transformé en dictature après la fin de la guerre.

Ca me fait penser aux Imperators romains, censés à l'origine rendre le pouvoir au peuple une fois résolus les problèmes liés à une guerre ou à une crise, mais qui ne le rendent jamais. Tout le monde connaît le truc, une crise éclate, un général ou un sénateur plus populaire que les autres est élu Imperator le temps de régler le problème, et une fois la crise passée, l'Imperator est moyennement motivé pour raccrocher les gants. Plus proches de nous, on pourrait penser aux dictateurs sud-américains qui prennent le pouvoir suite à un soulèvement du peuple face à l'ancien régime. Ou les dérives du communisme en Russie avec Staline. Enfin, je crois que je saisis à peu près le concept.

Tout ça pour dire qu'au final, ce sont toujours les mêmes qui trinquent. Remus me sourit.

─ Je vois que tu as parfaitement résumé la situation, me dit-il alors qu'il verse du thé brûlant dans nos tasses.

─ Si je comprends bien, demandé-je encore, les créatures magiques ne sont qu'un exemple des abus du gouvernement ?

─ Elles se sont retrouvées sur la liste noire, oui, me confirme Remus. Mais dans ce cas, on pourrait presque faire une analogie avec les idées d'Hitler.

Je grimace.

─ Dire que c'est l'exemple que j'utilisais le plus durant la guerre pour expliquer l'idéologie de Voldemort…

─ Oui, la comparaison est peu flatteuse pour le Ministère, approuve-t-il tout en soufflant doucement sur son thé. Encore que concernant la régulation des naissances, on pourrait aussi penser aux politiques de restriction chinoises.

C'est pas faux. Et ça m'écœure franchement.

Je m'assieds en face de lui après avoir mis la nourriture à cuire tranquillement, et nous sirotons notre thé sans rien dire durant quelques minutes. Le silence est confortable, enveloppant, et seulement troublé par le grésillement des aliments qui mijotent sur la plaque de cuisson. J'essaie de réfléchir rationnellement à tout ce que je viens d'apprendre en si peu de temps, mais il y a beaucoup de paramètres à prendre en compte et je n'ai pas l'esprit cartésien d'Hermione.

J'aimerais faire quelque chose. Je _pourrais_ faire quelque chose, en fait. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais bien que si je revenais sur le devant de la scène, j'aurais la possibilité d'agir. Les gens ne m'ont oublié que parce que je l'ai voulu, uniquement parce que je ne leur ai donné aucune possibilité de faire autrement. Avec l'appui et les conseils des bonnes personnes et si je faisais un effort pour entrer dans le jeu de la politique, j'obtiendrais même peut-être des résultats.

Mais voilà, pour cela, il faudrait que j'accepte d'être de nouveau sous les feux de la rampe. La cible des journalistes. Que j'accepte de voir réduite à néant la tranquillité que j'ai mis tant de temps à atteindre. Que j'accepte qu'on me montre du doigt dans la rue en murmurant « C'est Harry Potter ! C'est le Survivant ! ». Que je m'expose de nouveau aux mensonges et aux calomnies dont j'ai pu être victime plus jeune.

Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à endurer ça une nouvelle fois. Je n'aime pas être un personnage public, en particulier si je le suis parce que j'ai tué Voldemort. Remus le sait, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas voulu me mettre au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde magique, et que je n'ai pas voulu voir par moi-même.

Le regard de Remus sur moi semble vouloir percer les tréfonds de mon âme. Il me donne chaud – encore.

Peut-être…peut-être bien que je suis prêt à accepter de faire tout ça pour lui. Pour lui et pour tous les autres.

Mais surtout pour lui.

o0O0o

─ Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Kitsune ? demandé-je à Hermione alors qu'elle jette un œil perplexe sur mes notes de cours – je passe mes examens dans trois jours, et elle est curieuse de savoir ce que j'étudie chez les moldus.

─ Les Kitsune ? s'étonne-t-elle en relevant la tête. Eh bien…pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup étudié les créatures magiques que l'on ne trouve pas en Grande-Bretagne. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Nous sommes assis par terre dans mon salon, comme à l'époque de Poudlard où nous révisions nos cours près de la cheminée de la salle commune des Griffondor. J'ai un agréable sentiment de nostalgie qui m'étreint, et en même temps, je suis heureux de voir que nous parvenons encore à nous entendre malgré les années qui passent et qui nous ont séparés.

─ Depuis quelques temps, je vois des renards magiques dans mon jardin, finis-je par avouer en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis apparemment le seul à les voir.

─ Oh.

Je l'ai connue plus loquace. Et l'expression soucieuse qui se peint sur son visage n'est en rien pour me rassurer.

─ Qui t'a dit que c'étaient des Kitsune ? demande-t-elle enfin, d'un ton prudent qui m'inquiète encore plus.

─ Shizue, mon amie japonaise. Elle dit que ce sont des esprits farceurs qui ont la forme de renards – parfois avec plusieurs queues selon leur âge. Au Japon, il paraît qu'on les considère aussi comme des messagers des dieux.

Hermione hausse un sourcil dubitatif. Elle n'a jamais vraiment prêté foi à ce qu'elle appelle des « contes de bonne femme » et mon explication doit lui paraître complètement folklorique. Néanmoins, elle s'abstient de faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant.

─ Qu'est-ce que ton amie t'a dit d'autres ? préfère-t-elle demander.

─ Que les Kitsune cherchent à me dire quelque chose.

─ Tu peux les voir, là ?

Je me lève pour aller regarder à la fenêtre.

─ Oui, confirmé-je en revenant à ma place, ils sont toujours là.

Il y a un long silence. Hermione semble réfléchir, mais je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle se mette à me débiter la liste des théories qu'elle a pu établir.

─ J'ai pensé que ce pouvait être Ron qui cherchait à communiquer avec moi, dis-je brusquement, en évitant de la regarder, cette fois. Mais je ne suis pas franchement sûr que ce soit ça, ajouté-je en grimaçant.

─ Ca me paraît peu probable, en effet, énonce lentement Hermione, comme si elle revenait à elle.

Je suis une fois de plus surpris de constater avec quelle sérénité elle parle de lui. Alors que moi, j'ai encore du mal à simplement penser à lui.

─ Mais je pense toutefois que tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité, reprend-elle avec sérieux. A vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça que tu aies pensé à Ron – l'analogie est évidente, entre le renard qui était son Animagus, la couleur du pelage…C'est même une théorie plus plausible que celle de mystérieux animaux mythiques envoyés des dieux et porteurs de présages…

Oui, alors ça, curieusement, c'est une réponse à laquelle je m'attendais, venant de sa part. Cette fille n'a vraiment aucun goût pour l'imaginaire, et elle est d'un terre-à-terre effrayant ; ça en deviendrait même inquiétant, pour une sorcière. Mais elle poursuit son petit laïus, à présent complètement partie dans ses réflexions – je pense que je pourrais quitter la pièce sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

─ J'ai lu quelques bouquins sur les troubles psychologiques liés à un traumatisme, fait-elle d'une voix songeuse. Ce pourrait bien être ton cas, en fait…tu as tellement culpabilisé après la mort de Ron que tu en es venu à t'enfermer chez toi, en refusant de voir quiconque. Il ne serait pas étonnant que tu aies développé des troubles de la personnalité jusqu'à ce que ton inconscient crée ces animaux fantastiques pour pallier ta solitude. Une sorte d'appel à l'aide de ton cerveau par le biais d'épisodes hallucinatoires, si tu préfères…Les renards étaient tout indiqués, puisque c'étaient les animaux qui te feraient le plus penser à Ron ; et le mythe des Kitsune messagers de puissances supérieures ou je ne sais quoi, était un parfait prétexte pour te remettre à penser au monde extérieur…Oui, je suis sûre que ça se tient…Le cerveau humain est fascinant, vraiment…

Alors là, c'est franchement n'importe quoi. Il faut que je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne se mette à délirer et à raconter que mon hibou me sert de complément affectif, parce qu'on touche au surréalisme, là.

─ C'est bon, tu as terminé ta psychanalyse express ? je l'interromps avec agacement. Franchement, Hermione, je sais que tu adores monter et démonter des tas de théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, mais tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un tout petit peu ? A t'entendre, on croirait que je suis schizophrène ou quelque chose comme ça.

─ Ca se soigne très bien avec l'aide d'un psychomage, tu sais.

─ Ca suffit, dis-je froidement en me levant. Je ne t'ai pas invitée pour que tu te mettes à me traiter de cinglé.

J'ai parfaitement conscience de lui avoir fait de la peine – sa lèvre inférieure tremble un peu et je sais qu'elle risque de se mettre à pleurer si j'insiste ; et je ne veux certainement pas la faire pleurer. D'autant plus qu'elle a très probablement raison. Mais j'avoue que j'aurais largement préféré qu'elle pense à une autre hypothèse avant de m'affirmer comme ça que je suis déséquilibré – d'autant plus que si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu au premier déjeuner chez les Weasley, elle n'est pas en reste question névroses. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me rassieds en soupirant et lui adresse un sourire désolé que j'espère le plus convaincant possible.

─ Pardon, je me suis emporté, dis-je simplement. Maintenant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, on va changer de sujet et discuter de choses plus intéressantes que mon soi-disant état mental.

L'avantage avec Hermione, c'est que si l'on dirige son attention sur des problèmes susceptibles de solliciter sa formidable intelligence, elle met beaucoup de bonne volonté à oublier les sujets qui fâchent et à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Il se trouve que par chance, mon intention de revenir sur la scène politique du monde sorcier pour tenter de changer ce qui ne va pas, _est_ un projet à la hauteur de ses ambitions intellectuelles.

o0O0o

Le mois qui suit passe comme un éclair. Je n'ai le temps que penser à rien d'autre que mes partiels, que je passe durant la première semaine, dans une sorte de brouillard cotonneux qui me donne l'impression de ne pas évoluer dans la réalité. Je ne vois Shizue qu'une seule fois, et sa pâleur est désormais effrayante. J'utilise tout le temps que je passe avec elle à essayer de la persuader d'aller voir un médecin.

Mais je ne sais pas si elle m'écoute, car ensuite, j'occupe tout mon temps libre avec Hermione, parfois Remus mais beaucoup moins souvent, à étudier les failles légales que je pourrais utiliser pour m'opposer au gouvernement de Scrimgeour. Arthur Weasley se révèle une aide précieuse, puisqu'il nous fournit tous les renseignements nécessaires avec l'aide de quelque anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix bien placés au Ministère. Il faut dire que la rumeur concernant mon éventuel retour a fait grand bruit dans les milieux autorisés, à tel point que je crains parfois qu'il y ait des fuites et que le Ministre en soit informé.

J'ai également pris sur moi de contacter quelques journalistes que je savais acquis à ma cause, et avant la mienne, à celle de Dumbledore quand il était vivant. L'opération se révèle payante puisque, de cette manière, j'ai un certain contrôle sur les articles qui paraîtront sur moi dans quelques jours. Hermione ne cesse de me répéter que la manipulation des médias est une clé essentielle de la réussite, alors je suis son conseil et me plie à toute cette mascarade pour le bien de la cause que je veux défendre.

Je déteste tout ça.

Et plus le temps passe, moins je peux nier le fait que tout ce que j'entreprends n'est destiné qu'à rendre à Remus sa dignité, à refaire de lui l'homme qu'il était avant. Parce qu'il faut bien être un peu honnête, ce genre de grande croisade honorable et bien-pensante, c'est surtout le truc d'Hermione – cette fille est une passionaria dans l'âme. Bon, c'est vrai, le gouvernement fait n'importe quoi, c'est dégueulasse et tout ce que vous voulez. Mais très sincèrement, si Hermione ne m'avait pas poussé, et si Remus n'avait pas été impliqué, je ne suis pas certain que je m'y serais autant investi. Ce n'est peut-être pas très glorieux, mais si on ne titille pas ma fibre héroïque (encore que cela ne soit pas bien difficile, je le reconnais), j'ai tendance à plutôt rechercher la paix.

Les renards sont toujours là, mais ils me semblent moins nombreux, bien que plus agités. On dirait presque que quelque chose les perturbe, un peu comme s'il ne leur restait que peu de temps pour me délivrer leur message – et je suis persuadé qu'il y en a un. Hermione et moi n'en avons plus jamais reparlé, mais je sais que son regard s'assombrit dès que je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour vérifier leur présence. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, se contente de me scruter intensément puis de secouer la tête de dépit. En dehors de cette bizarrerie, elle semble considérer que je vais très bien, alors je n'y pense pas vraiment.

C'est donc ainsi que se déroule le mois qui suit mes partiels. Et puis un jour, alors que j'ai décidé de rester seul chez moi pour prendre une soirée de repos, Remus débarque chez moi sans prévenir. Il a pris l'habitude, à l'instar de Shizue, de ne pas frapper à la porte et de rentrer, simplement. Je le retrouve assis par terre dans mon salon, le dos appuyé contre le canapé. Il fixe l'âtre vide avec un air songeur.

C'est peu après la pleine lune, et son visage fatigué accuse encore le contrecoup de sa transformation. Comme d'habitude, une bouffée de chaleur m'embrase tout entier alors que je le salue. Je crois bien que je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

─ Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça, tu sais, murmure-t-il doucement sans me regarder.

Moi, j'aimerais qu'il me regarde, qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi comme il en a l'habitude. Et ce qu'il dit me fait mal, parce que s'il pense vraiment que je n'en ai pas besoin, alors ça veut dire que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent n'aura servi à rien.

Et quand il tourne enfin la tête pour me regarder, et que je croise l'éclat doré de ses yeux, les mots sortent sans que j'aie pu les en empêcher.

─ J'ai fait tout ça pour vous, chuchoté-je désespérément.

Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû. Je sais bien que je cours droit à la catastrophe. Je sais tout ça. Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait parce que même s'il ne comprend pas, ou pire encore, qu'il comprend et me rejette, au moins aurai-je été réellement courageux pour la première fois depuis quatre ans.

─ Je sais, dit-il.

Il me fixe toujours, et l'intensité de son regard m'empêche de savoir quelle est l'expression qui se peint sur son visage. Et puis, je me souviens.

L'odorat surdéveloppé des lycanthropes.

Je songe, résigné, qu'au moins il ne risquait pas de ne pas comprendre.

─ Si c'est uniquement pour moi que tu le fais, ajoute-t-il encore, alors tu n'as pas besoin de te donner toute cette peine.

Oh. Ca, ça fait vraiment mal. Je ne pensais pas. Que ça me ferait autant souffrir.

Je m'assied auprès de lui. Je sais que cela me fera encore plus mal, mais au point où j'en suis, autant ne pas me priver.

─ Je ne m'arrêterai pas, dis-je.

Ma voix est basse, enrouée, j'ai du mal à parler.

─ Je ne m'arrêterai pas, répété-je encore – je n'ose plus le regarder. Je serais vraiment le dernier des abrutis si je laissais tout tomber maintenant simplement parce que vous ne voulez pas de moi.

Il y a un silence, tendu, inconfortable. Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de rester ici, maintenant. Je voudrais qu'il parte et qu'il me laisse tranquille à présent. Je m'apprête à me lever, mais il soupire doucement et sa main se pose gentiment sur mon bras pour m'empêcher de bouger.

─ Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire, murmure-t-il. Je – si tu as fait tout ça pour obtenir mon affection…ce n'était pas la peine. Je…tu l'as déjà.

Je reste muet. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, pourtant je sais que je devrais réagir. Je le regarde, maintenant, et ses yeux me brûlent et m'attirent comme une flamme. Je n'ai même pas conscience de m'être approché avant que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

C'est un baiser incertain. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas touché quelqu'un que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je sais qu'il est dans le même cas que moi – je suppose que depuis Tonks, il a dû être très seul. C'est un baiser bancal, fragile, personne n'aimerait se dire que le premier baiser qu'il a échangé avec celui qu'il aime ressemblait à ça. Il n'y a pas de feu romantique dans la cheminée, la pièce est sombre mais la nuit n'est pas encore tombée et les étoiles ne brillent même pas. La lune n'est pas encore levée. Il n'y a rien dans ce baiser.

Rien que lui et moi. Et ça me suffit pour que je me dise que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être même depuis toujours.

Puis il s'éloigne, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer. Son front repose contre le mien, je sens son souffle sur mon visage.

─ Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, chuchote-t-il.

Mais ses mains tremblent et s'accrochent à moi comme s'il ne voulait jamais me laisser partir.

Je souris.

─ Ca m'est égal, dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Parce que c'est ce que je veux. Vous, maintenant, le plus longtemps possible. Et si c'est ce que vous voulez aussi, alors je me fiche que ce soit une bonne idée ou pas.

Pour la première fois depuis que les Kitsune sont apparus dans mon jardin, je ne regarde pas par la fenêtre lorsque je vais me coucher. Parce que je tiens la main de Remus dans la mienne et que je ne pense à rien d'autre.

Et quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, et que je jette un coup d'œil par réflexe dans le jardin, il ne reste qu'un seul renard. Celui qui est roux et qui me regarde, assis sur ses pattes arrières, la tête penchée sur le côté. J'ai à peine le temps de m'approcher de la fenêtre qu'il se relève aussitôt et disparaît d'un bond par-dessus ma barrière.

Il me semble l'avoir aperçu me faire un clin d'œil juste avant de partir.

─ Tu as des renards dans ton jardin, maintenant ? demande Remus en m'enlaçant la taille de ses bras.

Je souris.

─ De temps en temps, dis-je en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi. Mais je crois qu'ils ne reviendront plus, maintenant.

Hermione va faire une drôle de tête quand je lui dirai qu'elle s'est plantée sur tout la ligne.

o0O0o

J'avais raison, les Kitsune ne sont plus revenus. Je ne sais pas si c'étaient vraiment des messagers des dieux, ni si c'était Ron qui tentait de me faire comprendre que je devais sortir de mon isolement. Ni même s'ils n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination et que celui que j'ai vu la dernière fois n'était pas qu'un renard ordinaire.

Je pense que je n'aurai jamais la réponse. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance ; parce que je crois que j'ai saisi le message qu'ils voulaient me délivrer, et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

Aujourd'hui, je me promène dans le Londres moldu avec Remus. Nous ne nous tenons pas par la main, nous ne nous sommes pas affichés dans le monde sorcier. C'est une histoire tellement improbable que nous-même ne savons pas si elle a une chance de fonctionner sur le long terme. La plupart des gens qui sont au courant ont été choqués ou en tout cas surpris en l'apprenant, et pensent que notre relation est vouée à l'échec. Le monde sorcier n'est sûrement pas prêt à accepter que le Survivant vive avec un loup-garou, en cela ils ont peut-être raison.

Mais nous voulons essayer.

Alors que Remus observe la devanture d'une librairie, une silhouette familière traverse mon champ de vision.

─ Excuse-moi, je reviens, dis-je à Remus.

Et je me précipite vers Shizue.

Elle est mortellement pâle, et incroyablement mince. Elle semble si fragile qu'on dirait qu'elle est transparente et risque de s'évaporer à tout instant.

Et elle tient un sac de voyage à la main.

─ Tu t'en vas ? fais-je, paniqué. Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu !

Son sourire est fatigué quand elle me répond.

─ Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, dit-elle doucement. Et puis, je dois rentrer chez moi, à présent…

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Remus, qui regarde dans notre direction, une expression soucieuse sur son visage.

─ Tu as fait le bon choix, Harry, dit-elle encore – et sa voix est si faible que j'ai envie de pleurer. Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de la retenir, elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne rapidement, pour enfin, presque immédiatement, se perdre dans la foule des passants.

Le sentiment de perte est insupportable.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? me demande Remus qui vient de me rejoindre, l'air peu rassuré. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

─ Je ne sais pas, fais-je, désemparé. Shizue vient de me dire adieu.

Car je sais que ce n'est pas un au revoir. Je ne me l'explique pas, mais c'est là, au fond de moi, et ce qui m'attriste le plus, c'est que ça commence déjà à s'effacer.

Remus me contemple à présent d'un air franchement inquiet.

─ Harry, commence-t-il lentement, d'une voix hésitante. Tu ne parlais à personne. Tu étais là, tout seul, au milieu de la rue, et il n'y avait _personne_ avec toi. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer te reposer ?

Quoi ?

─ Mais…si, voyons. Tu n'a pas vu la fille qui était avec moi ? Tu sais bien, Shizue, je t'ai souvent parlé d'elle…mon amie japonaise…

Pourquoi suis-je de moins en moins sûr de ce que je dis ?

Remus m'attrape le bras, gentiment, mais fermement, et me ramène sur le trottoir.

─ Ecoute, Harry, dit-il avec le plus de douceur possible, je t'assure que tu étais seul. Shizue n'était pas avec toi.

Il s'interrompt, semble réfléchir, puis reprend :

─ Est-ce que tu veux que nous allions chez elle pour vérifier si elle va bien ? propose-t-il. Tu as peut-être eu une prémonition, ça arrive.

Je secoue lentement la tête. Parce que je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais pas où Shizue habite. Et que je n'ai pas la moindre preuve physique de son existence. Et je comprends, tout d'un coup, que Hermione avait peut-être raison, que peut-être j'étais tellement seul que je me suis mis à halluciner pour ne pas devenir complètement fou. Et je comprends soudain, tout, pourquoi Shizue ne venait me voir que lorsque j'étais seul, pourquoi je n'ai pas la moindre photo d'elle chez moi, pourquoi je n'avais même pas son numéro de téléphone et que ça me paraissait normal. Pourquoi Remus ne l'avait jamais vue alors qu'il aurait _dû_ la voir à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi elle n'a jamais été surprise de tout ce que j'ai pu lui raconter sur moi. Pourquoi elle savait, avant que je lui dise, que Remus était un loup-garou.

Alors je secoue la tête encore une fois, et je réponds, d'une voix hallucinée :

─ Non. Non, ça ira. Je…je crois que tout ira bien, à présent…

Remus n'insiste pas, et je décide que la promenade a assez duré, qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

o0O0o

Avec le temps, et le recul, je ne sais toujours pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Hermione ait eu raison. Je ne sais même pas si Shizue était le fruit de mon imagination ou bien une manifestation des Kitsune. Peut-être même qu'elle était réelle, après tout.

Cependant, j'ai réalisé certaines choses, grâce à elle, et grâce aux renards magiques.

Alors, désormais, je crois que je suis vraiment serein. La vie ne m'effraie plus comme elle le faisait auparavant, et que tout ceci ait existé ou non, que Shizue ait été réelle ou pas, je lui suis tout de même reconnaissant.

Mais, comme je m'y attendais, les renards ne sont plus revenus. Et je n'ai jamais plus revu Shizue.

o0O0o

_Et voilà. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cet OS, y'a même pas de lemon alors ça va sûrement en décevoir pas mal d'entre vous, mais quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop bancal…En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review…Je vous aime !_

Et sinon : Please a Lydie, give her a Christophe ;

Climax a Bady and a Marie, give them a bounded and naked Dave;

Make smile a Biscuit, give her a Martin singing alone just for her;

And please me, give me just Martin.


	4. Et peut être

**Recueil d'OS**

**Résumé :** La guerre fait rage, et un drame éclate au sein de la famille Weasley après que Bill ait tué Percy. Harry, de par sa situation particulière au sein de la famille, est pris entre deux feux et tente de faire le lien. Quand deux solitudes se croisent au détour d'un cimetière, y'a-t-il une chance pour que leur histoire ait un avenir ?

**Couple :** Harry/Bill

**Rating** : R

**Disclaimer** : En réalité, je suis blonde, anglaise, je m'appelle Joanne et je m'amuse à dévoyer mes personnages parce que j'en ai marre d'écrire des livres pour enfants. Et si vous avez cru à ce que je viens d'écrire, je vous conseille de reposer immédiatement ce que vous êtres en train de fumer (ou de boire).

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles (en l'occurrence, ici, des relations homosexuelles masculines). Si c'est pas votre truc, je ne saurai que trop vous inciter à quitter cette page. Egalement : présence de lemon (bon, pas vraiment décrit, certes), donc, âmes chastes, fuyez !

**Note de l'auteuze :** Quatrième OS de mon recueil, cette histoire est particulière à mes yeux parce que c'est une commande de la part de ma meilleure amie (eh oui, c'est ça d'être fauchée et de ne rien pouvoir offrir d'autre à ses amis pour leur anniversaire, on se fait extorquer des fics par d'infâmes garces sans scrupules, huhu). Inutile de vous dire que j'ai eu énormément de mal à composer avec ses exigences et celles du scénario que j'ai choisi…Et je le poste maintenant sinon je sais que je ne le ferai jamais. J'espère en tout cas que ce one-shot vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Dédicace :** A Eva, ma meilleure amie. Joyeux anniversaire ma grande, j'espère que ce cadeau sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

**Remerciements :** A POL, pour m'avoir soufflé l'idée du scénario, à Bady et BN pour leurs corrections et leurs judicieuses suggestions, et sans qui cette histoire aurait été bien plus mauvaise qu'elle ne l'est.

o0O0o

**ET PEUT-ETRE…**

o0O0o

Dès qu'il entendit les hurlements des sirènes moldues trafiquées pour l'anti-transplanage d'Arthur Weasley, Harry sut avec certitude, à la seconde même où il se réveillait en sursaut, que cette nuit serait une mauvaise nuit.

Il y en avait eu tellement, de ces nuits angoissantes où l'on se réveillait en hâte, baguette à la main avant même d'allumer la lumière, les sens en alerte avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, qu'il ne les comptait plus depuis très longtemps. Pourtant, à chaque fois, c'était la même peur, c'étaient les mêmes questions qui revenaient.

« Qui est mort ? Il y a eu une attaque ? Où ça ? A-t-on prévenu Minerva ? Quels sont les ordres ? A-t-on appelé les renforts ? »

Oui, c'était toujours la même chose, et ce depuis plus d'un an – depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore était mort et que Hogwarts, l'école de sorcellerie dont il était le directeur, avait été fermée, depuis cette nuit fatidique où Harry avait compris ce à quoi lui et le monde sorcier étaient réellement confrontés, depuis cette nuit après laquelle plus rien n'avait été pareil.

Cette nuit-là avait vu s'envoler les dernières traces de naïveté qui persistaient chez l'adolescent et ses amis – ou plutôt, elle les avait arrachées, ces dernières bribes qui s'accrochaient à eux avec de moins en moins de force. En vain, bien entendu. Seuls restaient quelques irréductibles parcelles de l'innocence propre à la jeunesse, et l'espoir que peut-être, un jour, tout ceci prendrait fin, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

A la fin de sa sixième année à Hogwarts, Harry était rentré chez les Dursley. Il y était resté deux semaines exactement, pas un jour de moins, pas un jour de plus. Juste le temps nécessaire pour que la protection du sang de sa mère fasse effet une dernière fois. Puis il était parti sans un regard en arrière, et il s'était installé au 12, Grimmault place. Une fois encore, juste le temps d'y déposer ses maigres affaires et de nettoyer sommairement l'ancien manoir de la famille Black, avec l'aide réticente de Kreacher.

Puis, la veille de son anniversaire, les Weasley au complet avaient débarqué chez lui et l'avaientemmené au Terrier pour y fêter sa majorité. Un bien triste anniversaire en vérité, entaché du souvenir encore douloureux d'Albus Dumbledore, mais ils étaient tous là, tous ceux qui comptaient pour Harry. Remus et Tonks, Neville et Luna, les jumeaux, Bill et Fleur, Molly et Arthur, Charlie, Ginny…Ron et Hermione. Qui semblaient enfin avoir compris que l'heure n'était plus aux enfantillages et que dehors, la guerre faisait déjà rage. Qu'il n'était plus temps d'attendre, sous peine de laisser passer quelque chose de trop précieux pour être ignoré.

Harry était resté au Terrier jusqu'au mariage de Bill et Fleur, une semaine après son anniversaire. Là encore la fête avait été gâchée par la morosité ambiante, et le jeune homme avait eu la désagréable impression que tout sonnait faux autour de lui. La romance plus qu'improbable entre Remus et Tonks, qui s'accrochait à son nouveau compagnon comme si elle craignait qu'il s'enfuie. Les sourires forcés de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Et même l'expression de bonheur qu'affichaient les mariés lui avait semblé factice ; les plaies à peine cicatrisées de Bill le défiguraient encore atrocement, son rictus gêné donnait le sentiment qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, et les sourires nerveux que lui lançait Fleur paraissaient plus justifiés par sa crainte de passer sa vie avec un homme enlaidi que par la peur de sa nuit de noces.

Mais peut-être que Harry se trompait, après tout. Peut-être ce mariage était-il réellement heureux, peut-être le soleil qui brillait ce jour-là était-il un signe de bon augure. Peut-être était-ce simplement sa tristesse qui salissait tout. Il s'en savait rien, et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir.

Après le mariage, il était rentré au square Grimmault, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione. Il avait l'intention d'y vivre et d'y poursuivre les recherches de Dumbledore à propos des Horcruxes – en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, puisqu'il n'était pas parvenu à les convaincre de rester en dehors de cette affaire. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain de le vouloir, alors il les avait laissés faire. De toute façon, Hogwarts ayant fermé, aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'autre idée sur quoi faire en septembre. Ils s'étaient donc accordé un mois de répit, durant lequel ils avaient entrepris de rendre la maison habitable, avant de continuer les recherches.

Depuis plus d'un an, ils partageaient leur temps entre le manoir Black et le Terrier, partaient de temps en temps sur les traces d'un artefact, revenaient parfois blessés, participaient épisodiquement à des combats contre des Mangemorts qui attaquaient de plus en plus fréquemment – des endroits stratégiques tels que des filiales de Gringotts, ou sans raison apparente, comme des foyers isolés.

C'était presque devenu une routine, tant la monotonie de leur vie leur pesait. L'euphorie des débuts, lorsque Hermione avait enfin découvert l'identité du fameux R.A.B qui avait dérobé le Horcruxe que Dumbledore cherchait juste avant sa mort – il s'agissait en réalité tout simplement de Regulus Black, le défunt frère de Sirius, et le Horcruxe avait bel et bien été détruit – cette euphorie avait rapidement laissé la place à un sentiment grandissant de fatigue et de lassitude morale. Ils avaient même renoncé à poursuivre Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy, en fuite depuis la nuit de la mort du professeur Dumbledore – ils n'en n'avaient pas le temps, il n'y avait plus de place chez personne pour les intérêts personnels, et l'effroyable routine les avait déjà rattrapés. Car oui, c'était toujours la même chose. La même peur, la même incertitude, la même impatience de voir la fin arriver.

o0O0o

C'est pourquoi, lorsque les sirènes retentirent cette nuit-la, Harry ne fut pas surpris, et il se demanda simplement, avec une vague curiosité détachée, quelle serait la nouvelle catastrophe qu'on leur annoncerait. Il se redressa dans son lit – celui de Percy, dont il utilisait régulièrement la chambre depuis que ce dernier avait quitté la maison près de trois ans auparavant – et, sa baguette déjà en main, murmura un bref _Lumos_ afin de retrouver plus facilement ses lunettes. Ses yeux fatigués d'une nuit trop courte, une fois encore amputée, et troublée, comme à son habitude, des cauchemars que Voldemort lui envoyait régulièrement – il en était arrivé à un stade où les visions apocalyptiques ne lui inspiraient plus qu'un bref frisson de dégoût une fois réveillé. Ses vêtements étaient pliés sur une chaise près de son lit, aussi s'habilla-t-il silencieusement, avec la rapidité que confère l'habitude. Puis il sortit de la chambre et traversa furtivement le couloir sombre, frappant par réflexe quelques coups discrets sur chacune des portes en enfilade.

C'était le signal – quoique inutile étant donné le bruit insupportable causé par les alarmes anti-transplanage – mais également un signe de reconnaissance. Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent, et un par un, Ginny, Ron et Hermione sortirent en silence de leurs chambres, chacun d'entre eux sa baguette à la main et déjà habillé. La mécanique était bien huilée.

La cuisine était illuminée lorsqu'ils parvinrent au rez-de-chaussée, mais nulle effervescence n'y régnait. Au contraire, le hurlement des sirènes s'était brusquement tu, et un silence pesant alourdissait l'atmosphère. Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient assis autour de la table en compagnie de Kingsley Shacklebot, et lorsque Molly releva vers eux un visage baigné de larmes, Harry sentit une sueur glacée couler le long de son dos. Un horrible pressentiment venait de naître au creux de sa poitrine et lui comprimait violemment le cœur.

– Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Ron, paniqué, prenant Harry de vitesse.

– Où sont les jumeaux ? Est-ce que Charlie va bien ? ajoutèrent Hermione et Ginny en même temps.

Toujours les mêmes questions. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry savait avec certitude que les réponses seraient encore pires. Puisqu'elles concerneraient directement les Weasley. Arthur releva la tête à son tour, et Harry eut le souffle coupé en voyant son visage ravagé. En cet instant, il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vieux, et il se souvint, brutalement, que ce père de famille rêveur et débonnaire avait près de cinquante ans maintenant.

L'homme se racla douloureusement la gorge et déclara d'une voix tremblante :

– Charlie et les jumeaux vont bien. Ils arrivent.

– Papa, que se passe-t-il ? le pressa Ginny, ses doigts tremblants crispés sur sa baguette. Est-ce que…Bill, comment va Bill ?

– Bill va…bien.

Puis le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb sur la pièce et ses occupants. Inconfortable et tendu, et lourd d'une menace que personne n'avait envie d'entendre. Et l'arrivée brutale de Charlie, puis quelques secondes plus tard des jumeaux, dont le visage inhabituellement fermé n'augurait rien de bon, ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise ambiant durant un instant pendant lequel personne n'osa bouger.

Puis Molly se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se précipita vers Charlie.

– Tu as pu le voir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée que Harry ne lui avait jamais connue – ou peut-être une seule fois.

Le jour où, dans une pièce abandonnée de la maison des Black, il l'avait retrouvée recroquevillée sur le sol devant un épouvantard qui prenait successivement l'apparence de tous les membres de sa famille – lui inclus. Alors, il comprit, comme une gifle en plein visage : un Weasley était mort, et comme ce n'était pas Bill puisque Arthur avait assuré qu'il allait bien…

– Percy est mort, articula-t-il soudain d'une voix blanche.

Arthur et Kingsley hochèrent lentement la tête, et le silence recouvrit tout de nouveau. Etrangement, Harry s'étonna de ne rien ressentir. Bien sûr, il était profondément choqué et compatissait à la peine des Weasley – Ron était devenu livide, les taches de rousseur sur ses joues jurant avec le blanc de sa peau, et il s'était laissé tomber sur la première chaise qu'il avait trouvée, une expression hagarde sur le visage. Bien sûr, c'était une nouvelle terrible. Mais Harry n'éprouvait pas le moindre chagrin. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais été proche de Percy, et que ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à trahir sa famille pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces du Ministre Fudge à l'époque du retour de Voldemort. Néanmoins, il pensa qu'il aurait dû être un peu plus peiné qu'il ne l'était, et cela le mit mal à l'aise de se rendre compte que la mort de Percy le laissait totalement indifférent, n'eût été la douleur que cela causait aux Weasley. Alors, afin de dissiper sa gêne, il osa formuler la question que tout le monde devait se poser intérieurement.

– Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il lui sembla soudain que la température avait baissé de plusieurs degrés. Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche tant l'expression de Molly lui parut douloureuse – pourtant, il voulait savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Arthur se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois.

– Gringotts a été attaquée, commença-t-il difficilement. Un coffre en particulier, qui détenait des plans d'un département du Ministère qui intéresse beaucoup le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Percy est mort lors de l'attaque.

– Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla Hermione. Que faisait Percy là-bas ? C'est Bill qui aurait dû s'y trouver, normalement…

Hermione avait raison. L'explication d'Arthur était embrouillée et parcellaire – et surtout, elle ne tenait absolument pas debout. Harry s'apprêta à demander plus de précisions, mais un sanglot étouffé de Molly l'en empêcha.

– Percy était en train de cambrioler le coffre, énonça soudain Kingsley Shacklebot d'un ton grave. Le _Priori Incantatem_ sur sa baguette révèle qu'il a utilisé des sorts de déverrouillage et d'attaque juste avant de mourir. Des Impardonnables, plus précisément. On suppose qu'il était sous l'influence d'un _Imperio_, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de le prouver, malheureusement.

– Evidemment qu'il était sous l'influence de l'_Imperio_, siffla dangereusement Molly Weasley. Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que mon fils aurait pu se laisser corrompre par V – Vous savez qui !

Bizarrement, cela ne paraissait pas impossible à Harry – et plus étrangement encore, il lui sembla que tout le monde à l'exception de Molly partageait son opinion. Après tout, Percy avait toujours été réputé pour son incroyable ambition, il n'y aurait rien eu d'étonnant à ce qu'il se laisse bercer par les chimères du pouvoir, fût-il apporté par Voldemort. Cependant, ce n'était clairement pas la chose à dire en ce moment – ni même plus tard, à la réflexion – et chaque personne présente dans la pièce en était consciente. Et puis, même si c'était une possibilité, cela ne changeait rien à la souffrance des Weasley. Kingsley secoua doucement la tête.

– Bien sûr que non, Madame, dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Personne ne pense que votre fils ait pu agir de son plein gré.

Il y avait parfois des mensonges qui valaient mieux que la vérité. D'autant que Harry sentait confusément qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu toute l'histoire. Et Hermione devait probablement penser à la même chose que lui, car il la vit commencer à s'agiter inconfortablement sur sa chaise. Mais avant même que lui-même ou Hermione aient pu prononcer le moindre mot, Ginny les prit de vitesse.

– Où est Bill ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix brusque et inquiète. Il était censé être à Gringotts cette nuit. Que s'est-il passé ? cria-t-elle encore hystériquement, faisant sursauter Arthur.

Le malaise s'accentua un peu plus, si c'était possible. Ron était plus pâle que jamais, et l'on n'entendait plus que les pleurs de Molly. Harry se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait brusquement blêmi, et ses lèvres tremblaient comme si elle s'empêchait de toutes ses forces de parler. Le jeune homme devina qu'elle avait compris quelque chose. Quelque chose de terrible puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parler – contrairement à son habitude. Il porta son regard vert sur Kingsley, et celui-ci détourna les yeux, gêné. C'était bien la première fois que l'homme à la peau sombre se montrait nerveux en sa présence, et cela déstabilisa Harry – la situation devait réellement être très grave.

– Bill va bien, se décida-t-il enfin, à contrecœur. Il est au quartier des Aurors en ce moment, pour y subir un interrogatoire. C'est lui qui a tué Percy.

D'accord, pensa Harry, les choses pouvaient difficilement être pires. Les sanglots de Molly avaient redoublé d'intensité, et il semblait que rien ne pourrait jamais les endiguer. A présent, Ginny tremblait de tous ses membres et agrippait sa baguette comme si ce simple morceau de bois était le seul élément stable de son univers – et c'était peut-être vrai, songea Harry ; le monde venait réellement de s'écrouler pour les Weasley. Hermione elle-même paraissait désorientée, et sur le point de s'évanouir. Quant à Ron…Harry préféra ne pas regarder dans sa direction, et reporta de nouveau son attention sur Kingsley.

– Percy a-t-il attaqué Bill ? demanda-t-il à l'Auror, d'une voix dont le calme le surprit.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

– On le pense, oui, répondit-il d'un ton qui avait retrouvé son professionnalisme. Il a probablement dû agir en légitime défense, cependant une enquête préliminaire est nécessaire.

Kingsley se leva de sa chaise, puis ajouta :

– Je dois y aller. Je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, mais hormis cela, seul le silence lui répondit. L'Auror salua brièvement Molly et Arthur avant de pénétrer dans la cheminée et de disparaître au milieu des flammes vertes.

Puis, au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à Harry, Arthur se leva à son tour, provoquant une montée de panique chez son épouse qui s'accrocha à lui avec force.

– Reste avec moi, chuchota-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Arthur pressa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de Molly – mais sa main tremblait et il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à tenir debout.

– Calme-toi, Molly, murmura-t-il. Les enfants, poursuivit-il plus haut, allez vous coucher. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le moment. Nous aviserons demain…s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il d'une voix implorante lorsqu'il vit que ni Ron ni Ginny ne semblaient capables de bouger.

Comme au ralenti, Harry vit Hermione se lever et prendre Ron par le bras. Celui-ci, hébété, se laissa faire sans résister et la suivit dans l'escalier. Alors avec un soupir, le jeune homme brun empoigna gentiment mais fermement Ginny pour la ramener à sa chambre.

– Lâche-moi, cracha la jeune fille en se dégageant sèchement, le regard mauvais. Je peux marcher toute seule.

Harry n'insista pas. Ginny était bien trop fière pour accepter de se laisser réconforter, même – et surtout – si elle en avait besoin. Il savait qu'elle ne craquerait véritablement qu'une fois à l'abri, dans sa chambre, et sans personne pour la regarder. Surtout pas Harry. Il était conscient des efforts qu'elle faisait pour se montrer forte en face de lui – mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à surmonter leur rupture. Harry avait voulu s'éloigner d'elle pour ne pas la mettre en danger, mais les Weasley ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix et s'étaient imposés naturellement dans sa vie, de la même façon qu'ils s'étaient imposés sept ans auparavant. Ginny avait suivi, et elle était toujours aussi exposée que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Harry aurait pu renouer avec elle dans ces conditions, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'éloigner les Weasley de lui, mais il s'était vite aperçu qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour elle, et même de l'admiration, car c'était réellement une fille formidable. Et il la trouvait toujours aussi jolie. Mais le désir s'était échappé sans qu'il ait eu la possibilité ni même la volonté de le retenir. Aujourd'hui, Harry ne ressentait plus rien pour elle hormis une vague culpabilité, ce qui l'effrayait, car il avait l'impression de devenir de plus en plus insensible avec le temps.

Il ne dit donc rien quand Ginny passa rapidement devant lui, son menton tremblant levé en signe de défi. Il se contenta de la suivre dans l'escalier et de rejoindre sa chambre. Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de Ron, il entendit clairement la voix d'Hermione essayer de le réconforter – ils allaient probablement passer une nuit blanche, et Harry se demanda si lui-même parviendrait à dormir. Il hésita un instant à entrer, mais se ravisa avec regret. Il sentait que ce soir, il n'était pas à sa place dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Dire qu'il avait fêté ses dix-huit ans la veille…le jeune homme brun soupira et secoua la tête de dépit.

o0O0o

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Harry ne se réveilla qu'au matin. Il mit un peu de temps avant de se remémorer les événements de la veille, mais lorsqu'il eut réalisé ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à éprouver du chagrin pour Percy, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, cette nouvelle ne l'affectait que dans le sens où elle accablait les Weasley – en dehors de cela, l'annonce de la mort du jeune homme ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. C'était dérangeant, car il savait qu'il aurait dû au moins se sentir choqué – mais il ne l'était pas, ou du moins, il ne l'était plus. Plus dérangeant encore, il se sentit vaguement ennuyé à l'idée de devoir supporter les funérailles et les pleurs de Molly Weasley – et cette pensée l'horrifia. Il était absolument incapable d'empathie envers Molly, et il se demandait même s'il en serait capable avec Ron.

En revanche, il ressentit une bouffée d'angoisse à l'idée que c'était Bill qui avait tué Percy. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette information.

Il avait toujours bien aimé Bill. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait même dit qu'il l'admirait exagérément depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Bill était si…cool. Il était la personnification de ce que Harry aurait appelé un homme bien. Le genre de type qui n'a aucun défaut, et qui réussit à ne pas se faire détester ou jalouser pour cela. Il était la gentillesse et le respect même, faisait un métier dangereux et valorisant – pas aussi extraordinaire que celui de Charlie, mais suffisamment pour impressionner n'importe qui – avait voyagé à peu près partout dans le monde…Il était beau, il le restait même après avoir subi l'attaque de Fenrir Greyback. Et surtout, il ne se prenait pas au sérieux, et il n'y avait aucune arrogance chez lui. En résumé, Bill Weasley était quelqu'un d'admirable – et Harry l'admirait, immodérément, comme la plupart des gens qui le connaissaient.

Il lui semblait impossible que Bill ait pu tuer Percy de sang-froid. La théorie de Kingsley selon laquelle il n'avait fait que se défendre lui paraissait la plus probable…Cependant, il lui semblait encore plus étrange que Bill n'ait pas réussi à contrôler sa magie. Tuer quelqu'un avec un sort autre qu'un Impardonnable était quasiment impossible, et Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Bill se soit abaissé à cela pour simplement se défendre. Il espérait que Kingsley leur donnerait des informations le plus vite possible.

Il y avait autre chose, aussi. Quelle serait la réaction des Weasley ? Leur fils aîné avait tué un autre de leurs fils. Même s'il s'agissait d'un accident, même si Bill n'avait fait que se défendre, il avait commis un fratricide…Harry doutait que Molly puisse supporter cela. Car aussi aimable que fût Bill et aussi détestable que fût Percy aux yeux de Harry – aux yeux de tous – rien ne pourrait excuser le fait que l'un avait tué l'autre. En outre, cela ferait sans doute de Percy un martyr, l'une des trop nombreuses victimes de Voldemort. Et de Bill un bourreau. Harry ne voulait pas cela.

Il se leva en soupirant. Il ne lui servait à rien de se mettre à réfléchir à tout ça maintenant, alors qu'il n'avait aucune précision sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. D'ailleurs, quoi qu'il se fût passé, le résultat, il le sentait, serait le même : Percy serait toujours mort, et Bill toujours un meurtrier.

o0O0o

Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là lorsque Harry entra dans la cuisine. Ginny, en revanche, n'avait toujours pas quitté sa chambre – Harry se demanda s'il la verrait aujourd'hui. Les yeux de ses deux meilleurs amis étaient cerclés de cernes profonds et violacés. Ils n'avaient manifestement pas dormi de la nuit, et Harry sentit dans sa poitrine la désagréable piqûre de la culpabilité. Il se dit que, finalement, il aurait peut-être dû rester auprès de Ron cette nuit, mais un pauvre sourire de la part de ce dernier le rassura – juste un peu.

– Comment tu te sens ? demanda Harry, d'une voix mal assurée.

– Comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas fermé l'œil, répondit Ron avec un sourire forcé. Mais ça va. Je crois.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que Bill ait pu tuer Percy, murmura Hermione. C'est…c'est complètement surréaliste.

– Attendons le rapport de Kingsley, conseilla Charlie, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ca ne sert à rien de se perdre en conjectures pour le moment…Papa est déjà parti au Ministère pour se tenir au courant et essayer de voir Bill.

Il avait les traits tirés, et Harry devina que lui non plus n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Le jeune dresseur de dragons agita nonchalamment sa baguette et la bouilloire se mit rapidement à siffler. Un matin normal au Terrier – sauf que Molly n'était pas là, et qu'elle ne criait pas après ses enfants pour les faire venir déjeuner. Cette absence, plus que tout le reste, témoignait de la gravité de la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Fred et George de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Et, tout comme Ron et Charlie, leurs visages accusaient le coup d'une trop grande fatigue, leurs taches de rousseur contrastant violemment contre leur peau excessivement pâle. C'était presque dérangeant de les voir autant ravagés par le chagrin – comme si tout le ressentiment qu'ils éprouvaient envers Percy de son vivant s'était mué en regrets. Harry pensa qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir coupable.

Ils burent leur thé en silence, mais aucun d'entre eux ne parvint à avaler la moindre bouchée de nourriture. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que le Terrier ne résonnait pas de cris et de rires, et Harry se rendit douloureusement compte de combien ce bruit lui manquait. Et, irrationnellement, égoïstement, il se mit à haïr Percy pour avoir gâché la paix relative qui régnait habituellement au Terrier. Pour s'être laissé influencer, de quelque manière que ce fût, et pour avoir forcé Bill à le tuer.

C'était injuste, bien sûr. Il était d'ailleurs probablement le seul à penser de telles choses. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et lorsque Arthur arriva enfin, le visage dur et fermé, tout ce que Harry fut capable d'éprouver était de l'inquiétude pour Bill.

– Où est Ginny ? demanda Arthur en prenant place autour de la table.

– Dans sa chambre, répondit Hermione en se levant maladroitement. Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ?

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit l'homme avec un sourire fatigué. Nous lui dirons plus tard…

– Alors ? l'interrompit George d'une voix pressante. Est-ce qu'on sait enfin ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?

– L'enquête a conclu à un accident, murmura Arthur sur le ton de l'évidence – mais Harry sentit la tension de ses propres muscles se relâcher brusquement sous l'effet du soulagement. L'_Expelliarmus_ que Bill a lancé a projeté Percy contre un meuble, ce qui lui a…brisé la nuque. Il est mort sur le coup.

– Et pour Percy ? demanda Fred. Est-ce qu'on sait quelque chose de plus ?

– Non, répondit Arthur en secouant la tête. L'enquête continue mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aboutira à quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Maintenant qu'il est…mort, il n'y a plus aucun moyen de détecter s'il a été soumis à un sortilège ou non.

– Bien sûr qu'il a été soumis à l'_Imperio_, s'écria George. Percy n'aurait jamais suivi V-Voldemort de son plein gré…

– Voldemort non, mais quelqu'un d'influent comme Lucius Malfoy, peut-être, murmura Charlie, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

– Malfoy est à Azkaban, objecta Hermione d'une petite voix. Qu'aurait-il eu à lui proposer ?

– C'est ridicule, chuchota soudain Ron en relevant la tête. On est tous là, à parler de Percy et à essayer de savoir si c'était un traître…Putain…mais on n'en a rien à foutre ! Il est mort, c'est tout. Le résultat est le même…

Il n'ajouta pas « …et c'est Bill qui l'a tué », mais il sembla à Harry que chacun dans la pièce avait entendu la fin de cette phrase. On aurait dit que pour lui aussi, la douleur avait annihilé toute la rancœur que Ron avait pu accumuler envers Percy depuis trois ans – il n'aimait pas cela, mais il n'était pas à sa place…pouvait-il réellement l'en blâmer ?

– Pour quand l'enterrement est-il prévu ? demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

Ce n'était pas exactement changer de sujet, certes. Mais au moins, ils cesseraient de parler de la supposée culpabilité de Bill – ou de celle de Percy.

– Ce dimanche, répondit doucement Arthur en se levant. Il faut que je contacte Minerva pour les préparatifs. Les garçons, prenez soin de Ginny et de votre mère, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Après son départ, le silence retomba comme une chape de béton sur tous les occupants de la pièce. Harry se sentait de trop, mais il n'osait pas laisser les Weasley à leur chagrin – il avait envie de fuir, mais s'il le faisait, il se sentirait probablement encore plus mal, se ferait l'impression de les abandonner. Il fit la seule chose qu'il pensait être juste.

– Ron, mon vieux, dit-il timidement. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on prenne les balais et qu'on aille faire un tour ?

Ron leva les yeux vers lui et sourit avec reconnaissance.

– Bonne idée, souffla-t-il. Je vais chercher mon balai.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, et lorsqu'il sortit de la cuisine, il glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione :

– Va voir comment s'en sort Ginny, s'il te plait.

C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire : s'assurer qu'aucun des Weasley ne resterait seul, et s'occuper d'eux du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Charlie et les jumeaux devaient prendre soin de leur mère et seraient sûrement assez forts pour cela, mais Ginny et Ron…non, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

En sortant dans le jardin, et alors qu'il avisait Ron qui fixait le ciel d'un air absent, Harry se demanda comment allait Bill. Serait-il à l'enterrement ?

o0O0o

La semaine s'acheva dans une ambiance des plus moroses.

Harry n'était pas retourné au manoir Black comme il en avait eu l'intention juste avant l'annonce de la mort de Percy. Il y avait bien trop à faire au Terrier, et Molly ne semblait supporter qu'aucun de ses enfants – fussent-ils biologiques ou « adoptifs » – s'éloigne d'elle de plus de cinquante mètres. Il restait donc auprès d'elle, comme le reste de ses enfants…à l'exception de Bill.

Arthur lui avait demandé d'être le sixième homme qui porterait le cercueil jusqu'au cimetière. Ce rôle aurait normalement dû être dévolu à Bill, mais Molly avait refusé. Ce refus avait occasionné une violente crise de larmes et de rage de la part de cette dernière, et rien n'avait pu la persuader de changer d'avis. Harry avait donc été désigné pour être celui qui remplacerait Bill aux côtés d'Arthur, Charlie, Ron et les jumeaux.

Il ne voulait pas. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas un Weasley, et que cela le gênait terriblement. Mais surtout, parce que cela voulait dire que Bill était considéré désormais comme un paria au sein de sa propre famille. Bien sûr, la réaction de Molly était compréhensible, et il aurait sans doute été mal vu que le meurtrier – même involontaire – de Percy porte le cercueil…

Mais Molly avait également refusé que Bill assiste à l'enterrement. Là encore, c'était compréhensible, mais cela voulait dire que Madame Weasley considérait Bill comme un assassin – et elle était incapable de pardonner, au point de ne plus l'accepter chez elle. De ne plus l'accepter comme un membre de sa famille. Harry et Hermione avaient leur place sur le tableau qui représentait les Weasley, mais Bill avait disparu de la peinture, comme si on l'en avait chassé. Cela, plus que tout, révoltait Harry. C'était tout de même leur fils, bordel ! Il ne comprenait pas que Bill fût renié aussi facilement, à cause d'un_ accident_.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit que ses protestations n'avaient aucune influence, il se tut et accepta de mauvaise grâce la demande d'Arthur. Le pauvre homme était tellement gêné et tellement malheureux que Harry ne pouvait lui refuser une telle faveur. Il serait toujours temps, plus tard, lorsque les tensions seraient un peu apaisées, de tenter quelque chose pour raisonner Molly.

En attendant, il fallait se plier et courber l'échine devant la douleur d'une mère. Encore une fois, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment.

o0O0o

Puis le jour de l'enterrement arriva.

Un dimanche pluvieux, comme une caricature. Harry n'arrivait pas croire que ciel pleurait pour Percy alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas fait pour son vieux mentor.

– Dire que le soleil brillait à l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore, murmura-t-il furieusement.

– Harry, tu es injuste, lui chuchota Hermione en retour.

Elle avait raison, bien entendu. Harry était profondément injuste, et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais la situation l'était également, pour tout le monde. Injuste pour les Weasley, qui avaient perdu un fils et en perdaient volontairement un autre. Injuste pour leurs enfants qui devaient lutter entre le chagrin dû à la mort de l'un de leur frère et l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour son meurtrier. Injuste pour Hermione et Harry qui étaient pris entre deux feux sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce fût.

Minerva MacGonagall prononça l'éloge funèbre. Un éloge qui sonna creux aux oreilles de Harry, tant il était convenu et dépourvu de la moindre chaleur. Oui, Percy avait été un garçon intelligent, un étudiant brillant, un homme sérieux et travailleur. Un frère attentif et aimant, peut-être. Harry se souvenait que Percy avait été malade d'inquiétude lorsque Ron s'était retrouvé au fond du lac de Poudlard lors de la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des trois sorciers, durant sa quatrième année.

Evidemment, Minerva avait passé sous silence son ambition dévorante et sa trahison envers sa famille – sa trahison envers la cause qu'elle-même défendait depuis tant d'années. Et Harry se doutait que personne ne retiendrait cette dernière partie de sa vie. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, mais si cela devait se faire au détriment de Bill…tout cela l'écœurait au plus haut point. Bill valait tellement mieux que Percy. C'était un homme tellement meilleur.

Harry se fit l'horrible réflexion que c'était lui, Bill, qui aurait dû se trouver dans ce cercueil. Si tel avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas rechigné à porter la lourde bière d'ébène, il n'aurait sans doute pas éprouvé un tel sentiment d'injustice. Il aurait pu haïr Percy de toute son âme sans se sentir coupable d'éprouver de tels sentiments. Il aurait pu pleurer la mort de Bill et réellement partager la peine des Weasley.

Mais il ne voulait pas que Bill meure, bien entendu. Il n'aurait même jamais dû penser une telle chose. Alors il se tut encore une fois, fit taire ses pensées incohérentes, et se leva lorsque Arthur lui fit signe. Il se plaça derrière Charlie, et souleva le cercueil en réprimant le haut-le-cœur qui lui soulevait la poitrine. Et il marcha jusqu'au cimetière, celui situé près de Poudlard, celui-là même où Albus Dumbledore avait été enterré.

Dans la tombe, les fleurs blanches qui recouvraient le cercueil lui parurent incroyablement grises et sales, à cause de la boue, et de la pluie qui tombait toujours. Mais à la réflexion, n'importe quel ornement lui aurait paru déplacé dans la tombe de Percy Weasley. Il soupira, et jeta lui aussi le lys gorgé d'eau qu'il tenait à la main et qu'Arthur lui avait donné.

En sortant du cimetière, il aperçut, du coin de l'œil et alors que personne d'autre que lui n'y prêtait attention, une longue silhouette vêtue de noir qui se tenait un peu en retrait de la lourde grille de fer forgé. De la capuche qui recouvrait son visage, Harry put voir dépasser une longue mèche de cheveux roux.

Puis Bill disparut dans un « pop » discret.

o0O0o

Après l'enterrement, les choses reprirent lentement leur cours.

Du moins Harry, Hermione, Ron et les autres se forcèrent à reprendre une activité normale. C'était évidemment difficile, surtout pour la famille Weasley, mais personne n'oubliait qu'au-delà de leur cocon de douleur, il y avait une guerre qui continuait, avec ou sans eux. De plus en plus violente, de plus en plus meurtrière. Alors ils s'étaient tous remis au travail, chacun usant de ses capacités pour influer à sa mesure dans les événements à venir.

Tous, sauf Molly, qui paraissait incapable de se ressaisir et passait ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre à pleurer. Arthur avait bien essayé de la réconforter, ses enfants passaient autant de temps qu'ils le pouvaient auprès d'elle. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la consoler, et Harry en vint à penser, un peu cruellement, que Molly était surtout incapable de surmonter sa propre culpabilité. De ne pas avoir su retenir son fils trois ans plus tôt lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison, de ne pas avoir essayé de le raisonner. De ne pas avoir cherché à savoir ce qu'il faisait et comment il vivait après sa désertion. Ils étaient tous responsables, bien sûr, mais elle semblait la seule à ne pas accorder son libre-arbitre à Percy. C'était forcément la faute de quelqu'un d'autre.

D'ailleurs elle rejetait toujours la responsabilité sur Bill, qui n'avait plus remis les pieds au Terrier depuis l'accident. Les Aurors l'avaient relâché après un interrogatoire serré au Véritaserum qui avait révélé les circonstances exactes de la mort de Percy. Il avait été établi de manière irréfutable que l'homicide était totalement involontaire, et comme Bill était un membre actif et précieux de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'y avait pas eu de suite à l'enquête.

Tout le monde en avait été secrètement soulagé, mais cela n'avait absolument rien changé à la situation. Bill était toujours _persona non grata_ au Terrier, et à vrai dire, personne ne faisait réellement d'efforts pour l'y accepter de nouveau. Harry et Hermione avaient tenté, les premiers temps, de jouer les intermédiaires auprès des Weasley et de leur faire entendre raison. Mais si Charlie et les jumeaux avaient été plutôt réceptifs à leurs arguments, Molly, Ginny et Ron n'avaient rien voulu entendre, trop perdus sans doute dans leur souffrance. Quant à Arthur…il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre parti contre sa femme, alors peu importait au fond ce qu'il pensait véritablement.

Hermione avait donc abandonné et se contentait à présent de soutenir Ron du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tout en poursuivant avec acharnement ses recherches sur les Horcruxes et comment s'en débarrasser. En dehors de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, et Voldemort lui-même, ils avaient tous été détruits, et la jeune femme savait que la fin était proche. Le serpent serait sans doute tué au cours d'une violente bataille, probablement la dernière – il n'y avait guère d'autre moyen, puisque depuis la trahison du professeur Snape, l'Ordre n'avait plus d'espions dans les rangs de Voldemort. Hermione cherchait donc de toutes ses forces une solution pour détruire Nagini avant que Harry ne tue le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais Harry persistait à vouloir réhabiliter Bill auprès de ses parents. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte. Après tout, il aurait pu laisser tomber – il n'avait jamais été très proche de Bill, et n'avait pas revu le jeune homme depuis son mariage avec Fleur un an plus tôt. Que pesait l'innocence de Bill face à la douleur d'une mère ? Que lui importait la situation de l'aîné des Weasley ? Et puis, il restait un assassin, quand bien même il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Pourtant, sans qu'il sût s'expliquer pourquoi, Harry essayait toujours de tempérer Molly, de faire entendre raison à Ron et Ginny. Sans doute était-ce ce perpétuel sentiment d'injustice qui l'animait, et que Hermione nommait son « complexe du héros ». Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de son ressentiment pour Percy. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce que lui-même était destiné à devenir un assassin, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ou bien encore était-ce tout autre chose, il n'en savait rien. Quoi qu'il en fût, Harry essayait toujours, parfois usant de diplomatie, parfois provoquant de violentes disputes entre Ron et lui.

Mais il semblait que ce fût peine perdue.

o0O0o

La lourde porte d'entrée du manoir Black se referma dans un grincement sinistre et Harry soupira lourdement. En face de lui, Hermione ranima d'un mouvement de baguette le feu qui commençait à mourir dans la cheminée du salon faiblement éclairé.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines, murmura-t-elle tout en fixant les flammes. Ron va encore te faire la gueule pendant des jours, maintenant…

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en prenant place dans un fauteuil à côté d'elle. C'est juste que…je ne sais pas, je trouve tout ça tellement injuste ! Bill ne mérite pas ça. Putain, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait exprès !

– Je sais bien, soupira Hermione, toujours sans le regarder. Mais que veux-tu y faire ? C'est désolant à dire, mais Mrs Weasley ne lui pardonnera jamais ce qu'il a fait, à moins qu'il ne meure lui aussi. Pour beaucoup de gens, s'il survit à la guerre, il restera celui qui a tué son frère, peu importe ce qu'il a fait avant et ce qu'il fera après.

– C'est dégueulasse, chuchota Harry. Ce n'est pas juste, Hermione – je veux dire, merde ! C'était un accident…

– Tu oublies le fait que c'est surtout un fratricide, objecta la jeune femme d'une voix fatiguée. Et puis, il y a le fait qu'il porte encore les marques de l'attaque de Greyback…Même si tout le monde sait qu'il n'a pas été contaminé, il reste un doute et il passe quand même pour quelqu'un de dangereux – en fait, je pense même que si les Aurors l'ont laissé partir, c'est parce qu'il est un élément précieux de l'Ordre. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il était bon pour Azkaban. Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas maîtriser…

– Génial, grommela Harry. Tu crois que si j'arrive à tuer Voldemort et à survivre à ça, on m'enfermera aussi ?

– C'est bien possible, répliqua Hermione avec un petit gloussement – mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Ta puissance fait déjà peur à pas mal de monde, tu sais. De toute façon, ne te fais pas d'illusions, ce sera ça, ou alors on te considérera comme un dieu vivant. Il n'y aura pas de demi-mesures.

– Merci de ruiner définitivement mes perspectives d'avenir, s'esclaffa Harry – mais là encore, le cœur n'y était pas.

C'était un rire douloureux, le genre de rire que l'on pousse lorsqu'on ne veut pas pleurer. Car Hermione avait raison, Harry le savait, et il se rendait compte à présent que c'était bien pour cela qu'il tenait tant à réhabiliter Bill. Parce que bientôt, il serait dans le même cas que lui. Bien sûr, les circonstances seraient différentes, en tuant Voldemort il libérerait des millions de gens du joug d'un monstre – mais il serait lui aussi un assassin. Le sorcier vivant le plus puissant au monde, un homme dangereux que tous craindraient. Même si c'était la dernière chose dont il voulait.

– Tu fais ça pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione. Pas pour Bill.

Elle avait compris, bien évidemment – l'extraordinaire sensibilité qu'elle avait développée depuis quelques mois étonnait toujours autant le jeune homme.

– Oui, répondit-il doucement. C'est nul, hein ?

– Non, dit-elle avec un sourire. C'est compréhensible. Je pense que j'aurais fait pareil à ta place…Je vais rentrer au Terrier, ajouta-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Ron tout seul, surtout après votre engueulade de ce soir…Ca va aller, toi ?

– Oui, fit Harry avec un sourire rassurant. Ne t'en fais pas. On se voit demain ?

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement et jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, avant de plonger résolument dans les flammes.

Harry resta quelques instants à fixer le feu d'un air absent. Mais il n'avait pas envie de rester enfermé ce soir. Même nettoyée et débarrassée de ses trophées macabres, la maison de Sirius restait bien trop sinistre pour qu'il y passe une soirée en solitaire – et il ne parviendrait pas à dormir, trop énervé par sa dispute avec Ron.

Il faisait encore doux dehors, bien plus que dans le manoir plongé en permanence dans l'obscurité, toujours froid et humide malgré ses efforts. Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin, et Harry se fit la réflexion que c'était peut-être le dernier été qu'il verrait avant de mourir.

Et il voulait en profiter, de quelque façon que ce fût ; alors il se leva de son siège et se vêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité – une petite promenade dans la fraîcheur du soir était tout ce qu'il souhaitait sur l'instant.

o0O0o

Il avait renoncé à parcourir les rues de Londres. Qu'il fût dans les quartiers moldus ou sorciers, il y aurait toujours trop de monde à son goût, et surtout, il ne voulait prendre le risque de se faire reconnaître – ou effrayer un moldu – si jamais il heurtait quelqu'un par inadvertance. Il transplana donc dans le seul endroit où il était certain de ne croiser personne.

Poudlard.

Bien que la vieille école restât occupée après sa fermeture, plus aucun de ses habitants ne s'aventurait hors de ses murs – hormis Hagrid, mais le demi-géant faisait essentiellement ses rondes dans la Forêt Interdite. Et Harry n'avait pas l'intention de pénétrer dans le bois ; le parc et ses alentours lui suffiraient amplement – il voulait juste marcher jusqu'à être assez fatigué pour s'endormir à peine rentré chez lui.

Il nota distraitement que la lune était pleine ce soir, et eut une pensée furtive pour Remus – il espérait que le dernier des Maraudeurs ne souffrait pas trop de sa transformation et que Tonks le soutenait dans cette épreuve.

Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment vers le vieux cimetière situé en bordure de l'immense parc. Harry ne savait pas bien pourquoi il avait marché jusqu'ici, mais mû par une impulsion inexplicable, il décida soudain de franchir les grilles entrouvertes et de se rendre sur la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore.

La pierre tombale était d'une blancheur immaculée qui semblait légèrement iridescente sous la lumière de la lune. Harry remarqua qu'au contraire de bien des tombes qui l'entouraient, celle-ci était remarquablement bien entretenue, comme si quelqu'un s'y rendait tous les jours pour la nettoyer et y changer les fleurs avec un soin méticuleux, à la limite de la maniaquerie – peut-être Minerva McGonagall avait-elle lancé un sort permanent dessus, songea-t-il.

Harry frissonna imperceptiblement. Le bref été écossais touchait déjà à sa fin. Les heures les plus froides de la nuit étaient arrivées à présent, et un vent un peu trop frais soufflait sur sa peau en s'engouffrant sous les pans de sa cape. Le jeune homme se lança un bref sortilège de réchauffement et enleva sa cape – il était seul ici, il ne lui servait à rien de rester caché plus longtemps.

Il soupira – un soupir d'une infinie lassitude.

– Professeur, chuchota-t-il, je voudrais tant que vous soyez encore là…Ici-bas, les choses vont de mal en pis. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse – évidemment. Le dernier directeur de Poudlard avait beau avoir été le plus grand sorcier de son époque, il ne reviendrait pas d'entre les morts pour conseiller Harry – ne restait que son portrait, et il se voyait mal entrer par effraction dans le bureau du défunt professeur. Le jeune homme le savait – ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir irrationnellement déçu. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il se sentait seul et que même la présence de ses meilleurs amis ne l'apaisait plus comme elle aurait dû le faire. Et il avait désespérément besoin de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un, juste un instant.

Ginny aurait pu le faire. C'était lui qui ne voulait plus. Et contrairement à ce qu'il s'obstinait à croire, il savait très bien pourquoi – il n'avait juste pas envie de le reconnaître et s'inventait toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne pas y penser.

Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement furtif sur sa gauche – une ombre qui se mouvait dans l'obscurité. Harry remit en hâte sa cape et, serrant sa baguette un peu plus fort entre ses doigts, entreprit de suivre la silhouette noire qui se dirigeait vers le fond du cimetière. C'était peut-être Hagrid, ou n'importe quel autre habitant de l'école, mais cela semblait assez invraisemblable et Harry avait appris à devenir méfiant avec le temps.

L'ombre, de stature indéniablement masculine, se déplaçait avec agilité, mais le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à la suivre – qui que ce fût, il n'avait pas l'air pressé et semblait savoir exactement où il allait. Les cimetières sorciers avaient ceci de particulier que l'emplacement des tombes ne semblait obéir à aucun agencement logique – les membres d'une même famille se retrouvaient ensemble, mais en dehors de cela, l'ordre alphabétique ou chronologique n'était absolument pas respecté.

Malgré cela, Harry reconnaissait parfaitement les allées qu'il parcourait silencieusement à la suite de l'homme ; il les reconnaissait pour les avoir parcourues peu de temps auparavant, lors de l'enterrement de Percy – la silhouette se dirigeait vers le caveau des Weasley, sans aucun doute possible. Et quand l'homme s'immobilisa enfin, devant la dernière tombe à y avoir été creusée, et qu'il abaissa lentement sa capuche en libérant une cascade de cheveux roux, longs et lisses, Harry sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Bill.

Qui portait encore les traces de son chagrin sur le visage et qui contemplait la tombe de son frère assassiné avec une expression de regret. Harry se sentit tout à coup désagréablement déplacé – il n'avait rien à faire ici, à observer Bill et son visage douloureux. Il se faisait l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire voyeur.

Pourtant, il ne s'éloigna pas, et au contraire, s'approcha un peu plus de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.

Il voulait savoir – ce qui s'était réellement passé ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas eu une seule fois l'occasion de voir Bill, de lui parler. Etrangement, il sentait que s'il ne le faisait pas cette nuit, il ne le ferait jamais – non qu'une occasion pareille ne se reproduirait plus, mais simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il en aurait le courage. Après tout, il ne connaissait que très peu le jeune homme roux – moins encore qu'il ne connaissait Charlie – et il ne savait pas bien comment trouver le moyen de lui parler. A vrai dire, Bill l'impressionnait.

Harry retira doucement sa cape, puis s'avança calmement, mais sans plus chercher à dissimuler sa présence – et aussi pour donner le temps à Bill de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus seul, et peut-être, se recomposer une expression impassible. Lorsqu'il le vit se tendre légèrement, sans pour autant se retourner, il vint se placer à ses côtés. Sans le regarder.

– Avec ta robe noire, j'ai failli te prendre pour un Mangemort, déclara-t-il d'une voix tranquille, qui dissimulait parfaitement son tremblement intérieur – il y avait quelque chose de curieusement intimidant à se retrouver aussi près du jeune homme alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans cet immense cimetière silencieux.

Bill émit un petit rire sans joie, mais ne se retourna pas.

– C'est l'effet que je me fais aussi quand je me regarde dans une glace ces derniers temps, répondit-il d'une voix amère, basse et rauque, comme abîmée par le chagrin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Harry ? Encore une insomnie ? Voldemort te mène la vie dure, hein ?

– Je me suis dit qu'une petite ballade au clair de lune dans un cimetière convenait bien à mon marasme émotionnel actuel, fit Harry avec humour – mais le cœur n'y était pas, là non plus. Comment ça va, toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant enfin vers lui, après une légère hésitation.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé une question aussi idiote. Il était évident que Bill n'allait pas bien – comment aurait-il pu ? Et lui, il apparaissait comme ça, au beau milieu d'un cimetière où l'autre s'était cru seul pour pleurer son frère, et il lui demandait stupidement, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, comment il allait…Comme pour confirmer sa bêtise, le jeune homme roux secoua la tête en ricanant faiblement.

– Ca va aussi bien qu'on puisse aller dans de telles circonstances, je suppose, souffla-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec ça, ajouta-t-il gentiment. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.

– Bien sûr que je me fais du souci, protesta doucement Harry. C'est normal. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès.

– Ca n'excuse rien, répliqua Bill, et son ton était sans appel.

Harry aurait voulu lui prouver le contraire. Mais les circonstances jouaient contre lui – après tout, il semblait être le seul à considérer que Bill n'était pas vraiment responsable de la mort de Percy. Et Hermione, mais la jeune fille avait laissé tomber, alors il ne restait plus que lui. Alors, encore une fois, il essaya de faire entendre son point de vue.

– Bien sûr que si, ça excuse tout, murmura-t-il. C'était juste un accident, tu n'y pouvais rien…

– Et je n'ai pas pu le sauver non plus, remarqua Bill d'une voix étrange, aux intonations presque détachées – absentes. Je pense que c'est pour ça que maman m'en veut tellement. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher, cela dit.

– Tu n'es pas médicomage, dit Harry. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies eu le temps de viser lorsque tu as dû te défendre contre Percy. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

– Si, ça l'est. Mais ce n'est rien, soupira le jeune homme roux. C'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral, Harry, mais c'est inutile. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à vivre avec la culpabilité.

– Et accepter d'être un paria juste à cause d'un accident ? demanda Harry d'une voix douce. Je…merde, Bill, je sais que ça va te paraître étrange, mais depuis que je suis gamin et que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu es une sorte de héros pour moi. Ca n'a pas de sens ce que tu dis…Je veux dire, tu es quelqu'un de bien, vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout d'un coup tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié à part moi…et Fleur, bien entendu, acheva-t-il, d'une voix aux accents interrogateurs.

Bill eut encore ce petit rire sinistre et sortit une petite pipe à herbe des replis de sa robe, qu'il alluma d'un sort en tirant de longues bouffées du mélange sorcier. Il la tendit à Harry qui l'accepta sans un mot, attendant sa réponse – même s'il n'était pas certain qu'il y eût vraiment quoi que ce fût à répondre à sa tirade.

– Fleur aussi semble l'avoir oublié, finit par dire Bill en levant ses yeux bleus vers Harry. Elle est partie peu après l'enterrement de Percy.

– Pourquoi ? s'écria Harry, abasourdi.

– Pour réfléchir, répondit Bill en esquissant un rictus désabusé – cela ne lui allait pas du tout et Harry grimaça imperceptiblement. Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait plus si elle m'aimait encore, qu'elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée de finir sa vie avec quelqu'un capable de tuer son propre frère. Si tu veux on avis, je pense surtout que c'est parce qu'elle cherchait un prétexte pour me quitter et qu'elle a sauté sur l'occasion.

– Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, murmura Harry, déstabilisé.

Le couple que Bill formait avec Fleur lui avait certes toujours semblé incongru, mais force était de reconnaître qu'ils étaient merveilleusement beaux ensemble – même après que Bill eut été blessé par Greyback – et que tout le monde s'accordait à le penser. Harry avait du mal à s'imaginer Fleur quitter Bill.

– Je crois qu'elle ne supportait pas bien de me voir défiguré après l'attaque de Poudlard, répondit finalement Bill en haussant les épaules – un peu comme s'il s'y était toujours attendu.

– Je comprends encore moins, rétorqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je me souviens parfaitement bien de sa réaction à l'infirmerie, après, et ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner – en plus, excuse-moi, mais si tu penses que tu es défiguré, fais-moi plaisir et va te regarder attentivement dans une glace. Ce ne sont pas quelques cicatrices qui vont te rendre laid.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, dit Bill alors que Harry s'étouffait avec la fumée des herbes sorcières et lui rendait sa pipe en toussant. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

– Oh. Désolé si je t'ennuie avec mes questions, marmonna Harry.

Il avait parfaitement conscience à présent de ce que ses interrogations avaient de déplacé – Bill n'avait sûrement pas envie de discuter de tout cela avec lui. Mais l'aîné des Weasley lui fit un sourire encourageant et répondit :

– Tu ne m'ennuies pas. C'est juste que Fleur…disons qu'elle veut bien faire et je crois honnêtement qu'elle voulait sincèrement ne pas attacher d'importance à des choses aussi futiles. Seulement, elle n'a pas pu faire autrement, simplement parce que pour elle, c'est très important, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle est pétrie de bonnes intentions, mais elle ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature.

– Sa nature ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? demanda Harry, confus – il avait du mal à croire que Bill puisse dire de sa femme que c'était dans sa nature d'être une pimbêche superficielle.

– Eh bien…tu sais qu'elle a une ascendance Vélane, n'est-ce pas ? Les Vélanes choisissent en général leur compagnon selon des critères très précis mais très subjectifs. Fleur pensait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de gènes Vélanes en elle pour que cela influe sur ses choix – mais elle s'était trompée, et je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

– Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a quitté parce que tu ne correspondais plus à celui que la Vélane en elle avait choisi, c'est ça ?

– C'est ce que je crois, oui, fit Bill en haussant les épaules. Même si le sang de Greyback n'a pas été assez puissant pour me contaminer entièrement – encore heureux, sinon nous ne pourrions certainement pas discuter ensemble en ce moment, remarqua-t-il distraitement – il a induit des changements en moi…plus profondément que je ne le pensais. Ce n'est pas la faute de Fleur, elle n'y peut rien, et Merlin sait qu'elle a essayé de passer outre, mais les cicatrices sur mon visage lui rappelaient sans cesse à quel point j'ai changé.

Harry se demanda brièvement si les changements auxquels Bill faisait allusion étaient responsables d'un manque de contrôle de sa magie, et si c'était la raison pour laquelle son _Expelliarmus_ avait été violent au point de briser la nuque de Percy lorsqu'il avait heurté ce meuble à Gringotts. Mais il s'abstint de poser la question, car il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'engager sur cette voie, et chassa ces pensées parasites de son esprit.

– Elle aurait quand même pu attendre un peu avant de partir, marmonna-t-il. Et te soutenir, même si elle ne t'aime plus.

– Comprends-la, soupira Bill – mais lui-même ne semblait que peu convaincu par ses paroles. J'ai tué mon frère, et Merlin seul sait si je ne serais pas capable de recommencer un jour sous le coup de la colère, de la peur ou de l'énervement.

– C'était un accident, Bill, chuchota désespérément Harry – pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas admettre que c'était le cas ? songea-t-il tristement.

– Tu ne comprends pas. Ca ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais pu me contrôler – ma magie, je veux dire.

C'était donc ça – Harry ne s'était pas trompé, le sang de Greyback perturbait sa magie. Mais Bill poursuivit :

– Elle a peur que je devienne violent, un jour – que je ne puisse plus me contrôler. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, tu sais. C'est normal

C'était étonnant de voir l'énergie qu'il mettait à la défendre, se dit amèrement Harry. Il devait encore beaucoup l'aimer – ou chercher à se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait. Dans les deux cas, il n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la conversation, et Bill dut le sentir car il lui adressa un petit sourire désolé et remit sa capuche.

– Ne parlons plus de ça, dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes alors que tu en as d'autres bien plus importants à régler, et il est tard – nous devons tous les deux travailler demain. Ca m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi, Harry.

Une façon polie de lui rappeler qu'il avait un monde à sauver, et qu'il n'avait plus envie de lui parler. Harry soupira, résigné. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il se sentait étrangement déçu – alors qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre de réaction. C'était toujours la même, de toute façon. C'est gentil Harry, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es rien d'autre que le foutu prétendu Sauveur du monde sorcier, alors concentre-toi un peu sur ta tâche au lieu de vouloir sympathiser avec les gens. Toujours la même rengaine. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris, mais il avait espéré que Bill serait différent – ce qui manifestement n'était pas le cas. Il se rendait bien compte également que sa propre réaction était tout sauf logique – après tout, il ne voulait pas poursuivre la conversation, lui non plus.

Mais Bill le surprit en lui serrant la main juste avant de transplaner.

– Si tu veux, passe un de ces jours chez moi, lui dit-il. Ce serait sympa qu'on bavarde un peu.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, trop surpris pour répondre, et Bill transplana dans un « pop » discret.

Etait-ce lui ou… ?

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il avait cru percevoir quelque chose dans les yeux de Bill. Quelque chose comme de la détresse mêlée à de l'espoir.

Peut-être Bill se sentait-il plus seul et désemparé qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer…

o0O0o

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées après son étrange rencontre avec Bill dans le cimetière de Poudlard, et Harry y repensait encore régulièrement. Il avait eu énormément de travail suite à cette conversation, et n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre chez l'aîné des Weasley comme ce dernier le lui avait proposé. S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait reconnu qu'il n'avait pas osé. Mais Harry avait effectivement des problèmes autrement plus importants à régler – qu'il le voulût ou non, l'issue du combat avec Voldemort devenait peu à peu inéluctable, et un sentiment d'urgence s'était emparé de toute la population sorcière, en particulier chez les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Hermione avait trouvé, au prix de longues nuits blanches à compulser des ouvrages dans diverses bibliothèques, un moyen de tuer Nagini ; ce que tout le monde appelait pompeusement la Bataille Finale se rapprochait à grands pas – ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours à présent. Et chacun se préparait du mieux qu'il pouvait, rassemblait ses forces et comptait ses alliés, avec pour tout le monde, cette boule d'angoisse qui se faisait chaque jour un peu plus présente au creux du ventre.

Harry avait aperçu Bill plusieurs fois à des réunions au manoir Black, mais ils ne s'étaient que très peu adressé la parole, hormis pour échanger rapidement des informations. Et aussi parce que Bill ne venait jamais s'il savait que le reste des Weasley serait présent, ce qui ne leur laissait finalement que peu d'occasions de se croiser. Deux ou trois fois cependant, ils avaient eu le temps de boire une bièraubeurre ou un Whiskey pur feu ensemble sur un coin de table, avant que les autres membres de l'Ordre n'arrivent à leur tour.

Harry regrettait que ces occasions se fissent si rares. A chaque fois, ils parlaient très peu, et de sujets communs, presque banals compte tenu de la situation. Pourtant, échanger quelques mots avec le jeune homme roux lui faisait du bien, et il avait le sentiment que Bill appréciait ces instants de calme autant que lui – ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il aurait aimé qu'il les apprécie. Quoi qu'il en fût, il était heureux de passer ces moments avec lui.

Un peu trop, peut-être – le reste de la famille Weasley le savait, peu importait comment, bien qu'il ne s'en cachât pas vraiment de toute façon. Et même s'ils ne le lui reprochaient pas ouvertement, chacun de leurs regards faisait peser sur lui le poids de la culpabilité. Il avait le sentiment de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, et cela le rendait mal à l'aise autant que cela le mettait en colère, car il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir cela. Alors il en voulait à Ron, à Ginny, à Molly de le rendre honteux de quelque chose dont il n'aurait pas dû avoir honte, puis se flagellait mentalement d'avoir pu les haïr pour cela, ne fût-ce qu'un instant.

Il lui arrivait souvent de ricaner amèrement tout seul, en se disant que c'était ce que l'on appelait vulgairement « avoir le cul entre deux chaises ». L'expression ne pouvait pas mieux s'appliquer à sa situation. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas envie de renoncer à l'amour des Weasley, pas plus qu'il ne voulait renoncer à la relation qu'il avait avec Bill – ne fût-elle simplement qu'une vague amitié. Il se disait de plus en plus souvent qu'il mourrait peut-être bientôt, et n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos les gens qu'il appréciait – même si, plus le temps passait, et plus il se rendait compte de combien il était seul, au fond…c'était d'ailleurs peut-être la vraie raison. Il trouvait seulement dommage que les Weasley ne l'eussent pas compris – après tout, ils étaient dans le même cas que lui.

Que tout le monde.

o0O0o

Un soir, Bill s'attarda chez Harry après une réunion de l'Ordre – à laquelle les Weasley n'étaient pas venus, évidemment. Ou plutôt, ils étaient venus, mais étaient repartis dès que Bill avait fait son apparition. Il s'était passé presque trois mois depuis la mort de Percy, et pourtant Molly ne semblait toujours pas capable de pardonner à son fils aîné. Ginny et Ron non plus, d'ailleurs.

Harry avait eu une violente explication quelques jours plus tôt avec son meilleur ami, et ce dernier avait fini par lui cracher à contrecœur qu'il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à accepter la mort de celui de ses frères qui tenait le plus à lui, et ce malgré son attitude détestable de son vivant. Il admettait encore moins que ce fût Bill le responsable de cette mort – Bill, le plus charismatique et le plus doué de ses frères, le plus éloigné de Ron en âge, et avec qui il n'avait jamais été réellement proche. Paradoxalement, il ne parvenait à lui pardonner ni son ancienne perfection, ni ses nouvelles faiblesses

Harry lui avait alors demandé si cela valait la peine de perdre un autre de ses frères alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr de survivre à la guerre. Ron n'avait pas répondu, et s'était contenté de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Harry n'avait plus insisté depuis, même s'il regrettait infiniment l'état d'esprit de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'avait jamais connu et ne connaîtrait jamais une telle situation. Néanmoins, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait concevoir pourquoi Ron réagissait de cette manière – la culpabilité, évidemment. Il n'avait donc rien dit.

Il s'était alors résigné à ne plus tenter quoi que ce fût pour inciter les Weasley à changer d'avis. Et lorsque Bill fit son entrée ce soir-là dans la cuisine du 12, Grimmault place, et qu'ils se levèrent tous comme un seul homme pour sortir du vieux manoir sans un regard pour leur aîné, il se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air désolé. Et de ressentir une immense peine en voyant l'expression douloureuse de Bill.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour résoudre le problème.

Rien, à part servir un verre de whiskey à Bill et s'asseoir en face de lui lorsque tous les autres furent partis et qu'il resta attablé devant sa tasse de thé, le regard dans le vague et l'air absent. Deux solitudes qui ne faisaient que se croiser trop peu souvent, trop peu longtemps, pourtant, Harry se sentait bien – presque…heureux. Il soupira imperceptiblement. Il se sentait un peu pathétique malgré tout.

– Reste ici ce soir, proposa-t-il soudain alors qu'ils buvaient leur whiskey en silence depuis de longues minutes.

Plus le temps passait, et plus les longues soirées seul au manoir lui pesaient. C'était désormais l'automne, et il semblait à Harry qu'un voile gris avait soudain recouvert le monde. L'arrivée de la saison froide en plein cœur de Londres n'avait rien d'agréable, et un sentiment presque permanent de mélancolie s'était emparé de lui à mesure que la température baissait. Il ne voulait définitivement pas rester seul chez lui ce soir, avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille de whiskey et un maigre feu de cheminée.

Bill hocha lentement la tête et se leva silencieusement pour suivre Harry qui se dirigeait vers le salon.

Ils parlèrent peu, échangèrent des banalités, quelques propos pessimistes sur la guerre – pourtant, cela sembla juste bien à Harry. La simple présence de Bill à ses côtés l'empêchait de ressasser des idées trop noires, et il avait l'impression que la réciproque était vraie. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Bill dormit dans une chambre rénovée non loin de la sienne – Fleur n'était pas revenue de France, et l'un comme l'autre, ils savaient qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Le jeune homme roux semblait presque indifférent lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, mais Harry savait que tout était justement dans ce « presque ». Il était encore amoureux d'elle, et cela lui faisait de la peine – pour Bill. Peut-être aussi pour lui-même. Avant d'aller se coucher, Bill avait laissé entendre qu'il comptait revendre leur maison de Londres et se trouver un logement plus petit, et moins chargé de souvenirs – dans le cas, peu probable, où Voldemort perdrait la guerre. En attendant, il détestait rester chez lui le soir et y passait le moins de temps possible – Harry se demanda brièvement où il passait ses nuits si ce n'était ni chez lui, ni chez ses parents, et grimaça en se rendant compte que ce qu'il imaginait ne lui plaisait pas.

C'était une autre raison pour laquelle il appréciait que Bill dormît chez lui ce soir – il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, et s'il avait été seul, il n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Et il ne voulait vraiment pas – parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à ses interrogations, et qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de l'admettre pour le moment.

Cela ne servirait qu'à le faire souffrir, de toute façon.

o0O0o

La veille de Halloween, le visage d'Hermione apparut dans la cheminée de Harry. Ses traits accusaient le coup d'une fatigue intense et d'une peur mal maîtrisée, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat déterminé que Harry ne lui connaissait que trop bien – il y aurait bientôt une bataille, il en avait la certitude profondément ancrée dans ses entrailles. Il faisait déjà nuit, et le jeune homme frissonna un peu dans l'obscurité de son salon.

– Demain soir, énonça-t-elle sans préambule. Il va attaquer.

– Où ? demanda simplement Harry – il était évident que Voldemort ne résisterait pas à la tentation de provoquer un massacre la veille de la fête des morts, il n'était donc même pas surpris par l'annonce d'Hermione. A vrai dire, il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi, ni comment l'information avait filtré ; c'était inutile.

– Là où tout a commencé, répondit Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence. Pour toi, bien entendu. Godric's Hollow. Il y a encore énormément d'habitants dans le village. Et pour la symbolique, c'était la deuxième hypothèse à laquelle nous avions pensé.

– Logique, murmura Harry pour lui-même. Il aurait pu faire ça dans un endroit isolé, comme le manoir Riddle, mais non, il veut qu'il y ait des témoins, des gens qui meurent avec lui…ou avec moi.

– Ne dis pas ça.

– Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas prêt, Hermione, soupira Harry. Les probabilités pour que je meure demain sont largement plus élevées que pour la mort de Voldemort.

– Je déteste t'entendre parler comme ça, chuchota douloureusement la jeune femme. On dirait que tu pars perdant…

– Je ne pars pas perdant, Mione, la rassura Harry. Je peux te jurer que je ferai tout pour l'emporter avec moi, et dans le meilleur des cas, survivre. Mais il faut se faire à l'idée, tu sais ?

– Je sais, murmura misérablement son amie. Je ne veux pas, c'est tout…

– Moi non plus, sourit Harry. Et je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, pourtant, tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr. Personne ne t'abandonnera, Harry.

– Tu vois, dit-il sur un ton léger, il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien. Par exemple, je suis sûr que tout le monde, quelle que soit l'issue du combat, va l'appeler la Bataille Finale. C'est un nom ridicule, tu ne trouves pas ?

La jeune femme émit un petit rire triste et secoua la tête de dépit.

– Oui, dit-elle, c'est un nom idiot. Nous pouvons remercier la Gazette du Sorcier pour cette ineptie…Viens au Terrier avec moi, ajouta-t-elle brusquement. Ne reste pas seul. Ne rentre pas avec n'importe qui ce soir – ne nie pas, je sais que tu le fais. S'il te plait.

Harry lui adressa un sourire tendre. Il n'avait jamais rien su cacher à sa meilleure amie, il ne s'étonnait même pas du fait qu'elle sût qu'il ramenait régulièrement des conquêtes éphémères pour tromper sa solitude – et se voilait la face en s'éloignant de plus en plus de ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Alors qu'il aurait pu revenir vers Ginny – c'eût été tellement plus simple ; sauf que, encore une fois, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Pourtant, ce soir, il lui semblait impensable d'aller ailleurs que chez les Weasley.

– Bien sûr, répondit-il. Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que j'allais passer une telle soirée sans ma famille ? Donne-moi juste deux minutes pour prendre mes affaires, et j'arrive.

– Je t'attends.

Harry ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cheminée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré le manoir Black comme sa véritable maison – juste un lieu tranquille qui lui appartenait et où il pouvait dormir, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu chercher un autre logement. L'endroit ne lui manquerait pas, quoi qu'il se passât le lendemain.

Il suivit Hermione sans un regard en arrière.

o0O0o

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? siffla Ron. Je ne veux pas le voir ici.

Harry tourna machinalement son regard vers la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin du Terrier. Dehors, Arthur, une expression gênée sur son visage fatigué, était en train de parler à Bill qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, n'osant pas lever les yeux sur son père.

Harry, sans cesser de regarder les deux hommes dans le jardin, porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et but une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter les jérémiades de son meilleur ami et de supporter sa rancœur envers son frère. Hermione soupira discrètement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire – ce fut Charlie qui s'en chargea.

– Ron, dit-il sévèrement. Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit, maintenant ? Demain soir, on va tous se battre. Lui aussi, et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il sera de notre côté. Si ça se trouve, c'est la dernière fois que nous passons une soirée ensemble. Tu veux vraiment partir au combat en te disant que tu as refusé de parler à Bill alors que tu le pouvais encore ?

Ron ne répondit pas et se renfrogna, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le vieux fauteuil défoncé qui faisait face à ce lui de son frère aîné. Son attitude butée arracha un soupir d'exaspération à Charlie, qui se leva de son siège.

– Très bien, fit-il un peu sèchement. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, ni avec maman. Si tu as envie de regretter toute ta vie – du moins ce qu'il en reste – libre à toi. Moi, je vais dehors parler à Bill, et j'espère bien qu'il passera la soirée avec nous. C'est notre frère, après tout.

– Je viens avec toi, dit Harry en se levant à son tour. Tu sais ce que j'en pense, Ron, ajouta-t-il lorsque son ami lui lança un regard blessé et trahi. On s'est déjà suffisamment engueulés à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te dis plus rien que j'ai changé d'avis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Harry put voir un sourire résigné étirer presque imperceptiblement les lèvres de Bill et Arthur. Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête – ce n'était assurément pas en une seule soirée que tout pourrait se régler, mais il espérait au moins qu'une trêve serait accordée à Bill. Plus personne n'avait le temps de s'attarder sur les ressentiments, désormais.

Charlie enlaça brièvement son frère aîné, puis se tourna vers Arthur.

– Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher maman ? demanda-t-il.

– Si tu parviens à la convaincre, répondit son père en hochant la tête. On ne va tout de même pas passer la nuit dehors, ajouta-t-il dans une piètre tentative d'humour, mais les trois jeunes gens autour de lui sourirent discrètement, comme pour l'encourager.

Charlie retourna dans la maison, et Harry tourna son regard vers Bill, plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

– Je suis heureux que tu sois là, dit-il simplement, et à cet instant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais été plus sincère.

– Moi aussi, répondit Bill en souriant. J'espère juste que maman me laissera entrer…

– Au pire, on fera un sitting dans le jardin, plaisanta Harry, et le jeune homme roux en face de lui étouffa un petit rire.

Lorsque Charlie réapparut dans le jardin quelques minutes plus tard, il y avait un sourire joyeux sur son visage, et Bill poussa un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, Molly s'était laissée fléchir. Restait encore à savoir si Ron et Ginny céderaient, eux aussi.

o0O0o

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que l'ambiance était chaleureuse – mais elle n'était pas vraiment hostile non plus. Si Harry avait dû choisir un mot pour qualifier l'atmosphère du Terrier après que Bill fut finalement entré dans la maison, il aurait sûrement opté pour « gênée ». Il supposait que c'était le mieux qu'il puisse espérer, même s'il le déplorait. Mais enfin, Ron et Ginny avaient accepté de rester au salon, et Molly, si elle évitait de parler à Bill, ne l'ignorait pas complètement non plus.

Quant aux autres…eh bien, les jumeaux avaient semblé un peu réticents au premier abord, mais à présent ils discutaient tranquillement avec Bill et Charlie de leur affaire de farces et attrapes, dont ils espéraient étendre l'activité après la guerre. De temps en temps, Hermione levait le nez de son livre et participait à la conversation, tandis qu'Arthur naviguait ente les membres de sa famille avec l'air heureux d'un patriarche qui a enfin toute sa tribu autour de lui. L'image était un peu forcée, peut-être, mais cela faisait chaud au cœur de le voir ainsi.

Harry, lui, se sentait un peu comme Arthur, dans le sens où il avait le sentiment d'être enfin en paix, avec les gens qu'il aimait tout autour de lui. Une paix toute relative, certes, mais c'était justement cette fragilité qui la rendait encore plus précieuse à ses yeux.

Il était juste assis, un peu en retrait dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, à siroter un grog pour se réchauffer, et sourire de temps à autres à une phrase qu'on lui lançait au hasard des conversations.

Et son regard, qui se posait de plus en plus souvent sur Bill. Et celui de Bill, qui se posait de plus en plus souvent sur lui, et qui lui irradiait le ventre de chaleur.

Il aurait voulu lui parler, lui aussi. Etrangement, la présence d'autres personnes dans la pièce le dérangeait – soudain, il n'osait plus être aussi familier qu'il l'avait été avec Bill depuis qu'ils avaient discuté au détour d'une allée du cimetière de Poudlard. Comme si, brusquement, leur relative intimité avait été déplacée – inappropriée – au milieu des membres de la famille Weasley. Bill semblait ressentir la même gêne – il l'avait vu plusieurs fois tenter de se rapprocher de lui, puis se raviser au dernier moment, laissant ses yeux s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur Harry.

Et l'arrivée inattendue d'autres membres de l'Ordre, tels que Tonks et Remus, n'aidait en rien à arranger cette sensation dérangeante qu'éprouvait Harry. Soudain, et bien qu'il fût heureux de les avoir eux aussi près de lui, il lui semblait qu'il y avait trop de monde dans la petite pièce, qu'il ne pourrait pas dire ce qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer en cet instant – même s'il ne savait pas précisément de quoi il s'agissait.

Lorsqu'il fut finalement l'heure d'aller se coucher et que tout le monde se sépara à regret, Harry avait le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important.

De crucial.

Allongé dans le lit de Percy, il fixait le plafond repeint de blanc, des pensées incohérentes tournant et retournant sans cesse dans son esprit – de la même façon qu'il se serait tourné et retourné dans son lit s'il avait essayé de dormir.

Mais il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, aussi longtemps qu'il continuerait de penser à Bill. Et qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé les réponses à ses questions, qu'il se posait depuis quelques semaines désormais, et auxquelles il avait refusé de réfléchir.

Que ressentait-il exactement pour le jeune homme ? Des tas de choses, assurément, mais tout lui paraissait si flou…Bill lui manquait, cruellement – comme un ami, un frère ou un amant, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Et il était si proche.

Il suffirait simplement qu'il se lève de son lit et qu'il sorte de la chambre de Percy – qu'il fasse quelques pas et qu'il franchisse une porte.

Alors, peut-être, il saurait.

o0O0o

Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Bill dans le couloir. Littéralement. Et lasensation de son corps sous le sien le déstabilisa bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer.

Chaleur.

Trouble.

Désir ?

– Pardon, bredouilla Harry en tentant maladroitement de se dégager. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit doucement Bill en l'aidant à se relever. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le couloir à cette heure ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Harry hésita. Il aurait pu s'en tirer avec une pirouette, un mensonge banal. « J'avais soif, je voulais prendre un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain », par exemple. Il aurait pu retourner dans sa chambre et attendre l'aube avec toujours les mêmes questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Et peut-être que si une bataille n'avait pas eu lieu le lendemain, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

– Je voulais te voir, répondit-il à la place, effrayé par sa propre hardiesse. Et toi, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

– Je voulais te voir…chuchota Bill, et Harry pouvait presque sentir le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

Plutôt que de le soulager, cet aveu de la part du jeune homme roux ne fit qu'accentuer la tension de ses muscles, et il recula légèrement pour mettre un peu de distance entre lui et son vis-à-vis. Harry expira lentement, pour se calmer.

– J'ai soif, bafouilla-t-il. Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, tu veux quelque chose ?

– Je vais faire un tour dans le jardin, dit simplement Bill. Tu n'auras qu'à m'y retrouver quand tu auras fini.

Il y avait encore du monde en bas. Charlie fit un petit sourire à Harry et lui proposa un verre de whiskey, alors qu'Arthur fronçait les sourcils de désapprobation. Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

– Non merci, dit-il, je prendrai juste un verre d'eau. Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il ensuite aux deux hommes.

– On nous a signalé des raids de Mangemorts dans la région, répondit Mr Weasley. Même si je ne pense pas que nous serons attaqués à cause de la bataille de demain, je préfère que quelqu'un monte la garde. Kingsley et Tonks viendront bientôt prendre la relève.

– Est-ce que je peux me rendre utile ? demanda Harry, par acquis de conscience – il savait très bien qu'on lui conseillerait d'aller se reposer en prévision du lendemain, et ainsi qu'il le pensait, Arthur hocha négativement la tête.

– Ne te tracasse pas, fit-il gentiment. Tu devrais remonter dans ta chambre.

Sa chambre. Et non plus celle de Percy – c'était étrange de constater qu'il avait fallu la mort de ce dernier pour que ses parents admettent enfin qu'il n'occuperait plus jamais cette pièce à l'étage. Harry haussa les épaules.

– Je n'ai pas très sommeil, marmonna-t-il. Je crois que je vais aller prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin.

– Couvre-toi, conseilla Charlie. Il fait froid, je pense qu'il va neiger. Et dis à Bill de ne pas trop s'attarder à l'extérieur.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et attrapa sa cape sur la patère près de la porte de la cuisine. L'air glacial du dehors lui lacéra le visage dès qu'il mit les pieds dans le jardin et il resserra frileusement les pans du vêtement tout autour de lui. Charlie avait raison. Le ciel était bas, couvert de nuages alourdis par la neige, et quelques flocons voletaient çà et là, flottant dans l'air immobile. Pas une étoile n'était visible sous l'épaisse couche nuageuse où se reflétait faiblement la lumière de la lune ascendante.

Tout semblait figé, comme en attente de quelque chose. Et Bill n'était nulle part en vue.

Harry soupira et se décida à faire quelques pas en direction de la clôture qui entourait la maison. Puis soudain, sur sa gauche, il le vit. Appuyé sur la barrière, ses cheveux détachés coulant librement sur ses épaules, Bill contemplait d'un air absent la lande écossaise qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux, et peut-être aussi la forêt qui bordait le jardin sur sa droite. Harry pouvait distinguer deux minces cicatrices sur sa joue et rêva brièvement d'y passer doucement ses doigts.

Le jeune homme roux fumait encore de cette herbe sorcière au goût étrange, et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Harry à quelques mètres de lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore, Bill se retourna lentement, le visage presque impassible – à peine ses lèvres esquissaient-elle un sourire imperceptible. Incertain, eût-on dit.

Harry obéit à l'impulsion qui lui commandait de se diriger vers lui, et sans vraiment savoir comment, il se retrouva en face de Bill – si proche, que leurs torses auraient pu se toucher s'il avait fait un pas de plus. Alors, sans réfléchir, Harry s'avança encore et posa ses lèvres sur celles, froides et sèches, de Bill, qui soupira légèrement contre sa bouche.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il doucement, un peu tristement, en frissonnant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

– Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry, déstabilisé. J'en avais envie, ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un peu d'hésitation.

Comme Bill ne répondait rien, et le regardait avec une expression indéfinissable, entre la surprise et l'incrédulité, Harry l'embrassa de nouveau, plus franchement cette fois-ci. Les lèvres de Bill s'étaient réchauffées à son contact, et elle étaient douces contre les siennes. Incroyablement douces, et le jeune homme brun gémit sourdement – il semblait bien qu'il ait trouvé la réponse à sa question.

Désir.

Bill s'était accroché à lui, ses mains crispées sur sa lourde cape, et répondait à présent à son baiser – avec une sorte de désespoir qui laissa Harry pantelant sous la violence de l'assaut. Il grogna de frustration en prenant conscience des épaisses couches de tissu qui les séparaient. Il voulait – tellement – sentir son corps contre le sien, peu importait comment. Un baiser ne suffisait pas – ne suffisait plus – et bientôt, il serait trop tard.

Il enlaça Bill de ses bras, et transplana jusqu'au Square Grimmault.

o0O0o

Il ne sut pas bien comment ils atterrirent sans s'effondrer au sol, ni comment ils avaient réussi à ne pas rompre leur baiser durant le transplanage – mais, enfin, ils étaient quelque part dans le manoir Black, probablement dans le salon, la bibliothèque ou une chambre. Harry eut vaguement conscience d'un feu de cheminée ronflant sur sa gauche, et décida qu'ils étaient très bien là où ils se trouvaient.

Il n'avait pas le temps – ni l'envie – de réfléchir.

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il pourtant. J'ai – j'avais envie. Je…

Merlin, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait.

La bouche de Bill sur la sienne lui coupa la parole. Et ses mains, qui défaisaient fébrilement sa cape – et sa langue, qui poussait contre ses dents, redessinait les contours de ses lèvres, jouait avec sa propre langue, et son corps qui se pressait furieusement contre le sien.

Harry cessa définitivement de penser et entreprit de déshabiller Bill, maladroitement – aussi maladroitement que Bill le déshabillait, et avec autant de précipitation. A vrai dire, ils s'y prenaient tellement mal que le jeune homme étouffa un petit rire en se demandant par quel miracle ils étaient parvenus à se retrouver nus l'un en face de l'autre. Certains de leurs vêtements devaient sans doute s'être déchirés, et gisaient en tas informe tout autour d'eux.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Bill était debout en face de lui, un peu sonné.

Nu – l'éclat rougeoyant des flammes de la cheminée qui se reflétaient sur sa peau pâle, la chair qui se hérissait sous le souffle froid du courant d'air qui traversait la pièce.

Le sexe tendu – vers lui.

Fragile – étonnamment.

Aussi vulnérable que lui – peut-être plus.

Désemparé – tout comme Harry l'était, et le jeune homme put lire dans les yeux de Bill toute la détresse qui s'y trouvait. Et le désir, aussi. Il n'était pas certain qu'il lui fût entièrement adressé, mais…cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pas pour le moment.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Une petite chambre isolée du manoir et dont il n'avait pas le souvenir – une gigantesque cheminée devant laquelle ils se trouvaient, un lit étroit recouvert d'épaisses couvertures, placé contre une fenêtre sur le mur opposé. La pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par le feu ronflant furieusement dans l'âtre – et le lit était si loin.

– _Accio_ couvertures, murmura-t-il en plongeant de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Bill.

Le jeune homme roux semblait tellement perdu que Harry sentit son cœur se serrer convulsivement. Il avait envie – il ne savait pas. De le consoler, de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul, pas ce soir. De l'embrasser encore – et il le fit, avec une brusquerie qui trahissait sa propre incertitude et son propre désarroi, entraînant son compagnon sur le sol.

Les lèvres de Bill étaient désormais brûlantes contre sa bouche – et Harry gémit, sans pouvoir se contrôler, en s'accrochant au cou de son aîné.

Les couvertures étaient douces et chaudes sous son dos – le corps de Bill incandescent sur le sien. Et leurs bouches, de plus en plus affamées, qui se cherchaient encore et encore sans s'arrêter, exhalant des soupirs de plus en plus impatients. Et leurs mains qui caressaient fébrilement, partout, partout où la peau se faisait brûlante et frissonnante à la fois – Harry se sentait comme asphyxié, mais il ne voulait surtout pas s'arrêter. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

Pourtant, Bill finit par s'interrompre, le souffle court et les yeux brillants – il tremblait violemment, nota Harry.

– Ha – Harry, attends, haleta-t-il. Tu es sûr que c'est bien ce que tu veux ?

– Comment ça ? demanda Harry, déstabilisé – bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait !

– Je – ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, reprit difficilement le jeune homme roux, tu as bien conscience que ça risque de changer des tas de choses entre nous ?

Bien sûr. Bien sûr que Harry en avait conscience – justement. Justement. Peut-être avait-il envie que les choses changent. Peut-être fallait-il cela pour que les choses changent, d'une manière ou d'une autre, au risque de tout gâcher.

– J'en suis conscient, répondit-il en enlaçant fermement Bill de nouveau. Mais, ajouta-t-il en déposant des baisers furtifs sur les cicatrices de son visage, de toute façon…on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer demain. Je – je veux dire…

Le jeune homme brun s'interrompit et gémit de frustration. Il ne parvenait pas à exprimer le sentiment d'urgence qui s'était emparé de lui – oui, demain, peut-être, ils allaient mourir, il serait alors trop tard pour savoir ce qui aurait pu exister entre eux. Si c'était un simple désir, un besoin de réconfort ou quelque chose d'autre. Alors il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Il voulait Bill – maintenant, et il s'empressa de lui prouver avec ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps tout entier, puisqu'il n'était pas capable de le lui dire avec des mots.

Il avait le sentiment que Bill en avait besoin, désespérément – peut-être plus encore que lui. Et il voulait – oh, comme il voulait ! – lui faire du bien, lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il ne le laisserait pas. Pas comme Fleur, pas comme sa famille, pas comme tous ces gens qui ne voyaient que le meurtrier avant l'homme, la bête avant l'être humain.

« Je suis là », semblaient murmurer ses mains qui griffaient le dos du jeune homme roux.

« Je suis là », criaient ses dents qui mordaient la chair pâle.

« Je suis là », soufflaient ses lèvres sur l'érection douloureuse de Bill.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas », hurlait son corps qui plaquait celui du jeune homme sur le sol.

Et peut-être…

« Reste avec moi » suppliait son cœur contre celui de Bill – deux solitudes qui battaient furieusement dans leurs poitrines.

Quand Harry s'enfonça lentement en lui, Bill grogna de douleur et ils se raidirent tous les deux, essoufflés. Bien sûr. Ils étaient maladroits, ne savaient pas comment faire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait jamais fait de cette façon – ils n'avaient rien, juste ce besoin de donner et de recevoir du réconfort. Harry voulut se retirer, pour ne plus lui faire mal, mais Bill le retint, fermement. Comme si…comme s'il avait peur qu'il l'abandonne à son tour.

– Vas-y, chuchota-t-il difficilement. S'il te plait.

– Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry. Je vais te faire mal…

– Ce – ce n'est pas grave, souffla Bill. J'en ai besoin – bouge, s'il te plait.

Alors Harry obéit – et c'était incroyable. Il poussa ses hanches en avant, profondément, et gémit de détresse, arrachant un soupir douloureux à Bill. Il lui faisait mal, il le sentait – mais Bill le retenait contre lui, s'accrochait violemment à ses cuisses, si fort qu'il en aurait sûrement des bleus le lendemain. Et c'était si bon, trop pour qu'il arrête – et Bill ne le voulait pas, et Bill tremblait en balbutiant des mots sans suite, alors Harry poussa encore, plus loin et plus fort, faisant céder toutes ses barrières en même temps qu'il sentait celles de Bill céder.

– Bouge – encore, murmura Bill, et sa voix se brisa sous l'effort.

Alors Harry bougea encore – brutalement, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir et que Bill le lui demandait avec des sanglots dans la voix. Et que lui-même tremblait si fort sous l'effet du plaisir – si fort qu'il en avait mal, partout dans ses muscles qui se crispaient de plus en plus fort.

– Bill, soupira-t-il doucement, en le serrant convulsivement contre lui. Bill, je…

Il ne put pas continuer sa phrase – d'ailleurs il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait lui dire, parce que le jeune homme roux avait contracté ses muscles autour de lui et que ce mouvement involontaire venait de lui arracher une longue plainte étouffée – de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, un plaisir tel qu'il ne se rappelait pas s'il l'avait déjà éprouvé auparavant.

Puis Bill lui ordonna de bouger plus vite et Harry obéit encore une fois, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant – parce que Bill gémissait à présent, qu'il lui disait que Harry lui faisait du bien, et parce que Bill faisait du bien à Harry. Et il bougea encore plus vite sous les injonctions du jeune homme – et il se sentait comme s'il allait mourir entre ses bras. Parce que lui aussi en avait besoin, et qu'il venait tout juste de s'en rendre vraiment compte. Parce que demain, peut-être, il n'y aurait plus rien et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, il voulait juste rester comme ça et creuser les reins de Bill, et sentir la friction de son sexe dressé contre son ventre jusqu'à en mourir.

Et alors, peut-être…

Mais Bill se tendit brusquement entre ses bras, les yeux douloureusement fermés et la respiration hachée, comme si sa propre jouissance lui était insoutenable – et Harry jouit à son tour, sans même avoir eu le temps d'en prendre conscience.

Il eut froid lorsqu'il rabattit les couvertures sur eux et qu'ils s'endormirent à même le sol, chacun se serrant contre l'autre pour conserver encore un peu de chaleur humaine.

Alors que Bill s'endormait lentement, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule, Harry frissonna et ferma les yeux, en regrettant de ne plus avoir la vie devant lui pour recommencer encore et encore ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

o0O0o

Le lendemain, le soleil, bien que caché par de lourds nuages bas et sombres, était déjà très haut dans le ciel lorsque les deux hommes furent réveillés par du bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

– Merde, marmonna Harry en s'enroulant dans une couverture. Reste là, je vais voir ce qui se passe, dit-il gentiment à Bill qui grogna en enfouissant son nez dans les draps refroidis.

Il s'habilla rapidement avec ses vêtements de la veille – de toute façon, il ne savait même pas dans quel endroit du manoir il se trouvait exactement – et descendit rapidement pour accueillir l'importun.

Hermione se tenait dans sa cuisine, assise en face d'une tasse de thé fumant. Elle lui adressa un bref sourire et poussa une deuxième tasse devant lui.

– Tu es là depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Harry, mal à l'aise.

– Une petite demi-heure, répondit placidement la jeune femme, le visage impénétrable. Il y a du thé pour Bill, aussi, précisa-t-elle, et Harry se sentit tout d'un coup incroyablement gêné.

– J'imagine que ça a fait le tour du Terrier ? grommela-t-il.

– Bien sûr, fit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Charlie et Arthur vous ont vus transplaner après vous être embrassés, tout le monde a compris que vous alliez passer la nuit ailleurs.

– Formidable, soupira Harry. Je suppose que Ron me hait et que Molly a fait une crise cardiaque ?

– Pas vraiment, gloussa doucement Hermione. Ron ne semble pas avoir encore très bien réalisé, et Molly est sous le choc, mais ça va à peu près. Et Ginny te déteste, bien sûr – mais elle semble avoir compris pourquoi tu ne reviendras plus jamais vers elle, désormais.

– Et pour Bill ? demanda le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

C'était cela qui l'inquiétait le plus – après tout, Harry avait l'habitude de ne jamais correspondre aux attentes de son entourage, mais pour Bill, la situation risquait d'être un peu plus compliquée. Voire de s'aggraver encore un peu plus.

– Personne n'a rien dit, répondit Hermione, et Harry soupira lourdement – de soulagement ou de résignation, il ne savait pas très bien. Mais tu sais, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement, je crois qu'en ce moment, les gens pensent plus à ce qui va se passer ce soir…

– Evidemment, murmura Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si quiconque avait pu oublier…

– Tu es prêt ?

– Non, toujours pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je crois qu'on n'est jamais prêt pour ce genre de choses. Mais je ferai ce que je peux, et plus encore s'il le faut, ne t'inquiète pas.

– J'ai confiance en toi, répliqua Hermione avec un petit sourire triste.

Elle se leva.

– Je vais vous laisser le temps de vous dire au revoir, dit-elle en ramassant sa cape. On se retrouve à Godric's Hollow.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, et la jeune femme ajouta, après un temps d'hésitation :

– Quoi qu'il arrive…n'oublie pas qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment, Harry. Reste en vie, s'il te plait – avec Bill, ça te fait une raison supplémentaire, non ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça en souriant. Une raison – et qui sait ? Peut-être une force. Ce n'était sûrement pas vrai…mais il fallait au moins qu'il s'en convainque – juste pour ce soir.

Oui. Partout autour de lui, il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient – pour ce qu'il représentait, mais aussi et surtout pour ce qu'il était. Des gens qui avaient besoin de lui, pas seulement pour les sauver tous, mais aussi parce que sa mort leur serait insupportable.

Lorsque Hermione quitta la pièce, il soupira longuement, les yeux dans le vague. Puis il se saisit de la bouilloire et servit deux tasses de thé sur un plateau.

En montant à l'étage pour retrouver Bill, il se sentait serein – presque.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas la fin, il s'en faisait le serment. Demain matin, il serait encore vivant, et avec lui, ceux qui comptaient vraiment, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cet espoir soit réalisable.

Et ensuite, lorsque tout serait fini, il pourrait penser à l'avenir. Penser à lui – et s'autoriser à penser à Bill. Se dire que, peut-être, ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre à l'étage pourrait avoir une suite, même s'il en doutait. Que ce qui les avait animés hier soir n'était pas que du désarroi. Il fallait qu'il y croie – juste pour quelques heures, il fallait qu'il y croie maintenant, juste pour pouvoir l'envisager plus tard.

Et alors, peut-être…

o0O0o

**FIN**

o0O0o

_Et voilà. Ce n'était qu'un OS vilement extorqué pour un anniversaire, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plu. D'ailleurs, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous connaissez le principe : le petit bouton en bas à gauche (j'accepte aussi les chèques et toute autre forme de reconnaissance éternelle - non, je déconne...quoique...ahem).  
_

_Et d'ici la prochaine fois, pensez à faire un tour sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil) histoire de vous tenir au courant de ma vie trépidante (ahah). Je vous aime ! _


End file.
